Obligados a amar
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Los Vulturis llegan nuevamente a Forks con un nuevo plan: llevarse a Renemesee con ellos. Ellos quieren experimenta con ella. Renesmee decide irse con los Vulturis dejando atras a su familia y una relación con Jacob. Lo que no sabe es que esa decisión cambiara su vida completamente. ¿Qué pasaria si te enamoras de la persona que más odias en el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Caricias del corazón

"Comienzo"

Alec POV.

La bese salvajemente mientras me introducia a ella de una sola estocada. Ella gritó mientras rasguñaba mi espalda sin compasión alguna. Finalmente cai rendido al lado de ella, mientras que Renata trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Eres increible Alec!-sonrio abiertamente.

-Lo se preciosa-sonrei triunfante.

-Eres un vanidoso-dijo Renata mientras me besaba el pecho.

-Pero eso es una de las cosas que te gusta de mi-sonreí mientras la volvia a besar, me levante y comencé a vestirme,-toma-le avente su vestido,-vistete-

Ella me miró confundida.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó.

-Si. Eso es todo-respondi.

Siempre terminabamos así.

-Idiota-se levantó enojada con la sabana para despues azotar la puerta del baño. Reí sarcasticamente, la habia visto tantas veces desnuda y ahora se hacia la muy digna vistiendose en el baño. Ella siempre se enojaba, pero volvia a mis brazos con solo chasquear mis dedos, la tenia comiendo de mi mano y eso me gustaba, la hacia mia cuando queria, la usaba, y ella lo sabia. Pero aún así volvia a mi.

La palabra amor no estaba en mi vocabulario, para mi simplemente no existia. Eso solo era una ilusión, un capricho del que al poco tiempo se aburrian. Vivia feliz así, sin ataduras, sin ese sentimiento que te eleva cuando ves a aquella persona.

-Tú solo me usas-me reclamó Renata cuando salio del baño.

-No te hagas la digna, que no te queda-me reí,-tú siempre vienes a mi aunque yo no te lo pida, tú misma haces que te use. Si eso quieres, eso tienes-

Ella no dijo nada, me miró por unos segundos y luego salio azotando la puerta nuevamente. Renata sabia perfectamente desde el inicio de esta relación, si asi se le podia llamar, que eso no iba a ir más alla del placer. Y aún así acepto, pero al parecer sus sentimientos hacia mi habian cambiado con el tiempo que pasabamos juntos y ahora la queria formalizar, claro que yo me negue, pero en lugar de buscar a otro vampiro que le diera lo que ella estaba buscando, siguio conmigo.

Alguien abrio la puerta sin tocar, mientras veia la cama desordenada.

-Otra vez divirtiendote hermanito-dijo mientras levantaba con asco una sabana,-Renata, ¿cierto?-

-Si, nunca va a entender que yo solo me entretengo con ella-sonrei mientras terminaba de abotonar mi saco.

La cara de mi hermana no parecia del todo contenta.

-¿Acaso quieres que formalice algo con ella?-pregunté arrugando mi frente.

-¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de hacer esto!-

-¿Porque lo haría Jane? No quiero ser un amargado como tú-me burlé. Ella solo me miro con enojo. Pero despues se tranquilizo y se acerco a mi.

-No quiero que formalices nada con nadie...nunca. Tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos. Nadie nos va a separar-dijo suavemente al tiempo que pegaba su frente con la mia mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Tu sabes que no Jane, eres mi hermana-ella abrió sus ojos.

-Los maestros nos llaman-su voz volvio a ser la misma dura y fría.

-Claro. Iré en seguida-

-¡Nos quieren ya!-dijo enojada.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Alec-me giré para ver a Jane,-dime que ya no estaras más con Renata, ni con ninguna otra mujer-su voz parecia más una suplica.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar hermana, yo...solo me quiero divertir, y eso es algo que no me lo puedes impedir-le dije para despues salir y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, mientras mi hermana solo me veia a los ojos con una expresión que no pudé desifrar.

Ya habiamos teniado la misma discusión millones de veces, yo pienso que no le cae bien Renata.

Abrí las grandes puertas del salón para dirigrme a los tronos y dedicarles una reverencia.

-Alec, mi querido Alec-me saludó mi maestro Aro al tiempo que bajaba las pequeñas escaleras,-¿y tú hermana?

-Vendrá pronto maestro-respondi con respeto.

Y no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que despues de que respondi a la pregunta de mi maestro, Jane entró al salón para colocarse a un lado de mi.

-Bien. Los mande llamar porque eh estado pensando lo que pasó hace dieciseis años en Forks-mi maestro subio nuevamente las escaleras,-y creo que una nueva visita no les hara ningun daño, si no se reusan-sonrio mi maestro Aro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Renesmee POV.

Bajé las escalera para llegar al primero piso.

-Hola a todos-saludé con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos dias hija, ¿porqué de tan buen humor?-me preguntó mi mamá mientras me seguia hacia la cocina.

-No, por nada-respndi simplemente mientras buscaba la leche en el refrigerador.

Me serví cereal.

-Nessie, ¿estas lista?-preguntó mi tía Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras con Alice atrás de ella.

-¿Adondé iran?-preguntó mi mamá.

-Iremos de compras mamá, y ya que a ti no te gusta nada de eso no te invitamos-

-Tienes razón Nessie. Diviertanse-dijo para que al segundo despues se esfumara. La palabra compras le asustaba a mi mamá, pero a mi me encantaban, todos dicen que en eso me parezco a mis tias, y no cabe la menor duda. Me encanta vestir a la moda, que los chicos me miren con fascinación, y que las chicas se mueran de envidia por tener lo último en moda.

-Bien. Hoy tendre que comprarte algo muy especial-dijo mi tía Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté extrañada.

-Tú solo confia en mi-

Yo solo rodé mis ojos al tiempo que mis tias me jalaban una de cada brazo.

...

-Porfavor, un descando-supliqué sentandome al tiempo que dejaba en el piso las bolsas. Habiamos comprado casi en todas las tiendas, estaba agotada.

-Vamos Nessie, solo unas tiendas más-

-Estoy agotada tía, recuerden que yo no soy como ustedes-les dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, descansaremos un poco, vamos Nessie,-me tomó la mano mi tía Alice,-te compraremos algo de comer-

-¿En que les pudo ayudar?-preguntó un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

-Hola. ¿Me puedes dar una limonada?-

El chico lo apuntó en la computadora.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó sonriendome.

-No, es todo-respondí. El chico nos dijo el precio y mi tía Alice pagó.

-Buscaremos una mesa-dijo mi tía viendo hacia la multitud de gente que se encontraba comiendo. Yo solo asenti con una sonrisa.

-Aqui esta tú orden-me sonrio el chico.

-Gracias-lo tomé, el chico me dio una servilleta la tomé y pudé ver que su número estaba escrito en la servilleta, sonreí. Era un chico apuesto, sin duda alguna, pero pierde el tiempo conmigo, no es mi tipo. Caminé entre las mesas para encontrar la que mis tias habian escogido, me sente y tomé un sorbo de mi limonada. Mis tias solo me miraban soltando pequeñas risitas.

-Lo sabian, ¿no es asi?-pregunté sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas Nessie?-preguntó sonriendo abiertamente mi tía Alice.

-Porfavor, lo saben perfectamente. El chico...la servilleta...su número-las miré,-no lo niguen más-

-Nessie, solo queriamos saber si mi visión era real, al parecer estoy mejorando-sonrio.

Al parecer mi tía Alice ya me podia ver en sus visiones, siempre y cuando no estuviera con Jake.

-Ustedes son un caso perdido-sonrei mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

-Solo recuerda que te pareces a nosotras-se burló mi tia Rosalie.

Reí con ellas.

-¿Cómo vas con Jacob?-preguntó finalmente mi tía Alice.

-Tía, él y yo solo somos amigos-respondi simplemente.

Ella solo me miró de una manera que no supé desifrar.

-Vamos Nessie, tenemos que seguir con las compras. Además todavia falta lo más importante-

-Tía estoy cansada. Llevamos más que suficiente-comencé a argumentar.

-Vamos, solo algo más y nos iremos a casa. Te doy mi palabra-la miré por unos segundos.

-Esta bien, pero solo una cosa más-mis tias se levantaron mientras aplaudian, comenzamos a caminar, hasta que vimos una boutique. Habia ropa juvenil, elegante y sobre todo de moda. Comenzamos a buscar entre la ropa alguna prenda que nos gustara.

-Este se le verá divino-oí decir a mi tía Rosalie.

-No, esta muy corto-contesto Alice.

-Entonces este-

-Muy ajustado-

Yo segui viendo algunas prendas que me llamaban la atención.

-Entonces este-escuche decir a mi tia Rosalie, la voz de mi tía Alice no se escucho hasta segundos despues.

-Nessie, pruebate este vestido-me ordeó mi tia Alice que para ese momento se encontraba enfrente de mi sosteniendo un vestido negro, ajustado de una sola manga. Tenia que admitirlo, se veia muy bien.

-¿Pero tía...?-

-Vamos, vamos-no me dejo terminar la frase, me guio hasta los vestidores. Suspiré antes de comenzar a desvertirme para ponerme el vestido. Lo sentia ajustado, pero a la vez se sentia cómodo, decidi no verme en el espejo y sali para que mis tias me vieran.

-¡Se le ve íncreible!-dijo mi tía Alice a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-respondio Rosalie,-vamos Nessie tenemos que pagar-

No me dejaron ni siquiera dar mi opinión. Solamente regrese al vestidor y me cambien nuevamente.

Mis tias pagaron por el vestido y regresamos a casa.

-Date una ducha...nosotras preparemos todo-

-Todo, ¿para qué?-mi tía Alice camino hacia mi para despues poner sus manos en mis hombros, suspiró.

-Sobrina mía, hoy será una noche muy especial para ti. Es lo único que te puedo decir, ahora...vete a dar una ducha-demandó.

¿Ahora que era lo que tenian en mente?

Pero cuando ellas demandaban algo, era que lo teniamos que hacer. Asi que sin argumentar me dirigi hacia el baño de mi habitación y me di una ducha. La ducha me ayudo a relajarme y a descansar despues de el dia tan agotador que tuvé hoy. Finalmente decidi salir de la ducha, me pusé mi bata de baño y una toalla en mi cabello.

-Bien tía...aqui estoy-le dije al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del baño.

-¡Vaya, al fin!-se burló. Yo no dije nada, solo me sente en mi cama y deje que mi tía siguiera buscando en las tantas bolsas que habiamos comprado.

Finalmente sacó el vestido negro con unas zapatillas de plataforma del mismo color pero la suela era de color rojo, tambien pusó unos aretes negros, y unas pulseras del mismo color.

-Tia, ¿qué es todo esto?-le pregunté nuevamente, no puedo negarlo, me encantan las sorpresas pero, esto era muy sospechoso, me tenia con una curiosidad increbiele.

-Nessie, no preguntes. Vamos te ayudare a vestirte-y sin más me vistio, platicamos pero nunca menciono nada sobre porque me estaba vistiendo asi para esta noche. No tuvé otra opción más que quedarme con la duda. En cuanto mi tia Alice termino de vestirme, Rosalie entro con todo el maquillaje que tenia, y cuando digo todo es, ¡todo! Las dos me peinaron y maquillaron, cuando finalmente me dejaron verme en el espejo...quede impresionada.

-Me veo...hermosa-admiti con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo eres Nessie, recuerda que te pareces a mi-sonrio triunfante mi tía Rosalie. Y era la verdad.

Bien era hora de descubrir de que se trataba todo esto. Asi que sin más suspiré para despues bajar las escaleras.

**Bueno lectoras, pero que les haya gustado este capi =)**

**Ya saben que los reviews son mi mejor paga, y me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero que le den un oportunidad a esta historia =)**

**Bueno espero actualizar pronto si ustedes asi lo desean**

**Besos cuidense!**


	2. Chapter 2 Si quiero

"**Si quiero"**

**=) Hola mis quierdas lectoras! Bueno pues aqui estoy con una felicidad enorme, gracias por haberle dado a esta historia una oportunidad. Muchas gracias a todas/os las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, pero en especial gracias a:**

**karly15**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Zintiia**

**Wi XD**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Y tambien a dos lindas/os lectoras/es que solo los tengo como "Guest"**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review ^.^**

**Bueno ahora sin más, disfruten de este capi =)**

Alec POV.

La idea que habia planteado mi maestro Aro era simplemente descabellada. Sabia perfectamente que todo lo hacia con un próposito, pero en realidad a esto, yo no le encontraba ninguno. Esto más bien parecia una venganza de lo que habia pasado hace diesiseis años.

-Los tomaremos desprevenidos. Por ninguna razón ellos deben enterarse que iremos a visitarlos-

Y estaba más que claro que nadie se atrevería a decir una palabra de lo que Aro estaba planeando hacer. No puedo negar que de alguna manera me satisfacia esa idea, eso hacia que el orugllo volviera a mi, despues de diesiseis años, por fin podriamos vengarnos de los Cullen. Y lo mejor de todo, sin que ellos tuvieran tiempo de prepararse. Cuando menos lo esperaran llegariamos y pondriamos en marcha el plan que Aro nos habia dado detalladamente.

Y al parecer ya tenia en manos ese plan ya que tenia todo listo, lo único que nosotros teniamos que hacer era ir hasta Forks, y acorralar a aquella familia.

Todos asentimos para luego salir del salón. Pero habia algo que no concordaba con todo esto, mientras Aro nos contaba su grandioso y maravilloso plan sus ojos no dejaban de brillar, era algo misterioso y por alguna razón sabia que habia algo más en ese plan, lo que nos habia dicho mi maestro no era todo.

-Es extraño-dijo Jane pensativa,-de pronto nuestro maestro nos llama y nos dice que iremos a Forks, despues de todo este tiempo...es extraño-hasta a ella le parecia y eso que siempre ah estado de acuerdo en todo lo que dice Aro y obedece sin replicar ni cuestionar absolutamente nada.

-Asi es Jane pero no tenemos más que obedecer-

-Verle la cara otra vez a los Cullen-hizó un gesto mi hermana,-y ver a esa híbrida-

Renesmee POV.

Observe por el ventanal de la sala, ya habia oscurecido y eso aumento aún más mi ansiedad por saber que era lo que tramaban.

-Vamos tía, dime que se trata todo esto-dije finalmente mientras ella miraba atenta la carretera.

-No comas ansias Nessie, ya lo sabras-sonrio abiertamente sin despegar la vista. Yo solo suspiré y me crucé de brazos. El viaje no fue largo ya que en solo minutos nos encontrabamos en nuestro destino, me bajé del auto y en un segundo mi tía Alice se encontraba acomodando mi vestido.

-Estas perfecta-pudé ver la enorme sonrisa de mi tía Alice gracias a la lampara que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

-¿Es aqui donde teniamos que llegar?-pregunté un poco dudosa. Ella solo rodeo sus ojos.

-¿Ves aquella luz?-forcé un poco mi vista para poder ver una diminuta luz que se encontraba lejos de donde nos encontrabamos, yo solo asenti,-quiero que camines hasta llegar alla-me ordenó.

-¿Hasta alla?¿Para qué?-pregunté cada vez más confundida.

-Nessie, solo haz lo que te digo si quieres descubrir de que se trata todo esto-dijo viendome,-ahora ve-me dejo libre.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente decidi obedecer a Alice. Caminé algunos metros antes de quitarme los zapatos de tacón ya que sentia el suelo muy inestable, pero mi di cuenta que era arena cuando mis pies descalzos comenzaron a caminar sobre ella. La luz cada vez estaba más cerca, queria correr usar mi velocidad vampirica, ya no aguantaba más, queria saber de que se trataba todo esto. Pero decidi que lo mejor era ir despacio, no podia estar tan desesperada.

Ahora solo faltaban unos cuantos metros, decidi ponerme los zapatos nuevamente, tenia que llegar como mis tias me habian arreglado, tanto esfuerzo tenia que valer la pena. El mar se escuchaba cerca, las olas chocaban contra las piedras, el aire estaba fresco...¡Era La Push! Sonreí y segui caminando hasta llegar frente a aquel hermoso panorama. No se como lo habian hecho, pero habian lamparas colgando, rodeaban una mesa ordenada elegantemente con un mantel blanco y la vajilla del mismo color, en medio de la misma habia una rosa roja.

-Esto es maravilloso-dije sin poder creermelo, pero, ¿quién habia sido la persona que habia organizado todo esto? Y aunque mi mirada no era tan buena como la de un vampiro, traté de buscar a aquella persona entre la oscuridad. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos segundos cuando de repente una figura caminó hacia la luz, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca sin corbata y sus rudas manos sostenian una rosa roja. Subi un poco más y pudé distinguir esa piél bronceada, aquellos ojos negros y el pelo negro azabache.

-Jake-susurré. Si. Era jake, aquel lobo que habia estado conmigo durante mi niñez, aquel que me habia visto crecer y que me habia acompañado en mis momentos tristes y alegres. Que habia estado conmigo en todo momento, incluso cuando algun chico me rompia el corazón y el no decia nada. Nunca me declaró su amor por mi, ni lo de la impronta, solo dejaba que recargara mi cabeza en su hombro, y eran sus manos las que limpiaban las lagrimás que derramaba a causa de mi tristeza.

Cuando finalmente me confesó lo de la impronta, no pudé dejar de sentir un millón de emociones en mi corazón. Si, me sentia confundida, pero aquella, ¿felicidad? En mi corazón no se hizó esperar. Siempre pensé que el era el gran amigo incondicional, el amigo que todos quisieran tener, pero ante tal confesión, mis pensamientos cambiaron. Su dulzura, su atención hacia mi y esa protección que me daba, me hacia sentir segura, tranquila, sabia que no importaba lo que pasara Jake siempre iba a estar alli, conmigo. Y en ese momento supé que asi como Jake era el amigo perfecto, tambien era el hombre ideal. El que todas las chicas quisieran tener, el que te podia hacer feliz con el minimo esfuerzo, el que podia hacer que tu dia comenzara maravillosamente bien con solo esa blanca sonrisa que nunca desaparecia de su cara.

-Sorpresa-susurró sonriendo. Caminó hacia mi para darme la rosa que sostenia.

-Gracias-dije. Eso era algo muy lindo, que no pudé más que sonrojarme, nadie habia hecho eso por mi.

-Damas primero-dijo cediendome el paso para llegar a una silla, caballerosamente me ayudo a sentar y despues el ocupo la silla restante.

Jake se tomó su tiempo, nunca me dijo nada mientras cenabamos. Mantuvimos una platica tranquila, como si nada pasara, como si siguieramos siendo amigos, aunque supieramos que con esta cena nuestra amistad cambiaria.

-La cena estuvo riquisima-dije satisfecha despues de tomar un sorbo de vino tinto.

-Siento que con esto tengas que perder tu figura-reimos al unísono.

-Nunca cambiaras-sonrei.

-Nessie-esta vez hablo serio al tiempo que tomaba mis manos,-tú sabes lo que nos une además de nuestra amistad-hablo claro, yo tragué saliva,-y...sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti. E sido muy paciente y espere a que crecieras lo suficiente. Nessie...¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó finalmente.

Sabia que el próposito de la cena era esto, pero ahora que habia llegado el momento de contestar, simplemente me quede muda viendolo a los ojos.

-Yo...-tragué saliva,-Jake, si...si quiero ser tu novia-dije sonriendo.

-¿E-en serio? Nessie, ¿si?-

-Si, Jake claro que si, si, si. Quiero ser tu novia-respondi nuevamente al tiempo que me abalanzaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Nessie, no sabes que feliz me haces-respondio ahora más tranquilo.

-Y tú a mi-

-¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?-rompimos el abrazo.

-No-dije haciendo un puchero lo cual ocasiono la risa de Jake.

-Bien,-dijo acercandome hacia él,-Nessie esta noche te ves hermosa...más que eso, no encuentro la palabra correcta-terminó de decir en un susurró al tiempo que se acercaba hacia mi. Unimos nuestro labios para darnos un beso tierno, lento, lleno de dulzura y de amor. Y ahi fue cuando lo supé...si, estaba enamorada de aquel estupendo hombre.

**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi =) y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review. Para ver si les gusto o si no les gusto, y tambien para animarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero acutalizar pronto =)**

**Cuidense mucho, besos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Listos

"**Listos"**

**Ya llegue con un nuevo capi =) hermosas! Que espero sea de su agrado.**

**No me canso de agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado, en serio muchas gracias!**

**Tambien gracias a estas lindas lectoras que me han dejado unos hermosos reviews:**

**Karly15**

**Zintiia**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yani (que esta como "Guest")**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda**

**Sus reviews me mantinene una enorme sonrisa =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

Desperte con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. Anoche habia sido increble, habia sido mágica, maravillosa...simplemente hermosa. Aunque aún no podia creer que mis tias hayan ayudado a Jake a hacer todo eso, sabia perfectamente que Alice le habia ayudado con la decoración, y no era dificil adivinar, ya que Jake no era muy bueno en decorar. Me duché y despues de vestirme y peinarme bajé hacia la sala. Cuando bajé las escaleras toda mi familia se encontraba son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendome fijamente.

Yo solo sonreí.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?-aunque sabia perfectamente lo que les ocasionaba esa sonrisa.

-Asi que...ya eres novia de Jacob-y esa no era una pregunta, mi padre estaba asegurando lo que decia. En realidad nunca me imagine a mi padre diciendome esto. Más bien me lo imagine histerico y pidiendome una expliación lógica del porque le habia dicho que si a Jake. Pero creo que este cuadro me gusta más, y aunque no estoy del todo segura que Jake le vaya a caer mejor a mi papá, estaba segura que lo intentaría por mi.

-Ven tienes que contarnos todo lo que ocurrio anoche Nessie-me tía Alice dijo al tiempo que me jalaba del brazo, arrastrandome hacia la sala. Mi familia estaba ahí, fijando sus miradas en mi, lo cual me pusó aún más nerviosa.

Pero sabia que ellos estaban ansiosos de saber, asi que finalmente accedi a contarles todo, omitiendo la parte del beso, estaba segura que a mi papá no le iba a gustar esa parte. Además queria guardar ese recuerdo para mi...nuestro primer beso.

-Parece que todos nuestros esfuerzos valieron la pena-Alice mostró una blanca sonrisa. Y claro que habian valido la pena, habia unido a dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.

Mi tia Rosalie solo hizó una mueca. Y la entendia, ella aún no le caia bien Jake, y aunque muchas veces Jacob habia intentado hacer las paces con ella, mi tía siempre se negaba. Y muchas veces me decia que él no era el hombre indicado para mi, que debería buscar a alguien más, pero en fondo supé que era Jake el chico que estaba buscando.

Alec POV.

Mi maestro, más que listo, parecia ansioso ya por ir a Forks.

-¿Ya saben lo que vamos a hacer?-todo asentimos.

-Bien, preparense, mañana es el gran dia-sonrio mi maetro perdido en sus pensamientos, y con ese brillo en sus ojos que ah tenido desde que nos conto su plan.

-Alec-se escuchó una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me volté fastidiado.

-¿Qué quieres Renata? Pensé que aún seguias enojada conmigo-

Se acercó a mi arreglando mi saco.

-Si, lo estoy-

-¿Entonces?-pregunté cortante.

-Bueno...tenemos derecho a seguir divirtendonos-sonrio para despues acercarse a mi con la intención de querer besarme. Yo la tomé de las muñecas alejandola.

-Renata, escuchame. Tú quieres formalizar algo, y esta bien. Pero no conmigo, ¿porqué no vas y te buscas a alguien se tomé las cosas en serio?-

-Porque no te puedo olvidar-susurró en mi oido. Le dedique una sonrisa torcida, eso decian todas.

...

Sali de la habitación de Renata abotonandome el saco, sonrei para despues caminar por el pasillo, llegué hasta la puerta de mi habitación donde pudé oler la escencia de mi hermana. Abri la puerta, para verla sentada en la cama, me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos carmesí, sin decir una palabra caminó hasta donde me encontraba.

-Renata-afirmó. Ya sabia el discurso que me daría, rodé los ojos antes de contestar.

-Si, ¿porqué?-pregunté despreocupado. Ella solo río.

-Ahora era el turno de ir a su habitación-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Jane. Eres mi hermana, solo eso-respondi.

Vi como su mandíbula se tensaba.

Entendia que se preocupaba por mi, pero esto era extremo. No tenia que darle explicaciones de mi vida privada, y menos sobre lo que acababa de hacer con Renata. Queria que por solo un momento ella dejara de estar sobre mi como lo ah estado haciendo por los últimos años.

La mañana siguiente no se hizó esperar, mi maestro estaba preparando absolutamente todo para que quedara al a perfección. Volvimos a repasar lo que teniamos que hacer, tambien estuvimos entrenando. Esta vez iriamos más preparados que aquella vez, y eso estaría mejor ya que los Cullen quedarían invulnerables ante nosotros. Jano no cruzó palabra conmigo, aún seguia enojada por lo de anoche, pero ya se le pasaría. En cambio Renata, solo usaba el tiempo para guiñarme el ojo y estar junto a mi. Aunque ya le habia dicho muchas veces lo que ella significaba para mi, simplemente no me podia dejar ir. Y aunque me sentia bien por tenerla asi, tambien tengo que admitir, ya me estaba cansando con su comportamiento. Asi que en cuanto llegaramos de Forks acabaría con esto de una vez.

-Finalmente ah llegado la hora de ir a visitar a mi gran amigo Carlisle y a su hermosa familia-sonrio maliciosamente mi maestro. Todos asentimos para despues ponernos nuestras capas negras. Ya habia anochecido asi que no nos molestamos en preocuparnos del Sol, y sin más comenzamos a correr hacia Forks.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Estar en tu mundo de Reik y Sin Bandera)**

Habia pasado el dia entrero con Jacob y para ser honesta ah sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida.

-Me diverti mucho-le dije con una sonrisa.

-No tanto como yo-dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me sentia tan cómoda y tan segura al sentir su calor, al sentirlo cerca de mi. Caminabamos por la playa de La Push, habiamos dejado a sus amigos por un momento ya que queriamos estar juntos.

-Nessie-dijo al tiempo que paraba de caminar,-no sabes que feliz soy contigo. Sé que solo ah pasado un dia desde que somos novios. Pero esto que siento, va más alla de este dia-

Yo solo sonrei.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo Jake, te amo. Y quiero que sepas que nunca eh sentido, ni sentire algo asi con nadie...con nadie más que contigo-dije para despues unirnos en un beso, mientras que el Sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

-Ni yo Nessie, tú eres la única mujer en mi vida...y lo serás por siempre-sonrio. Unimos nuestras frentes viendonos fijamente.

-¡Nessie! Nessie ven porfavor, es algo muy importante y urgente-escuche la voz de mi madre. Por alguna razón supé que algo andaba mal.

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capi =)**

**Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review, ya que me anima y impulsa a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi =)**

**Cuidense mucho, besos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sacrificio

"Sacrificio"

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! =) aqui llego con mucho ánimo con un nuevo capi que espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, y gracias por sus reviews:**

**Yani**

**Brenda**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Y a una hermosa lectora que solo la tengo como "Guest"**

**No saben como me alegran el dia con sus reviews ^.^**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Vi a Jacob por una milésima de segundo, antes de correr hacia donde se encontraba mi mamá. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de miedo y desesperación.

-¿Qué pasá?-pregunté al verla asi.

-Tenemos que irnos a casa Nessie-fue lo único que dijo.

-Las acompaño-dijo Jacob al tiempo que corriamos hacia el auto de mi madre. Jake decidio manejar ante la tensión en la que se encontraba mi mamá, y por más que le preguntaba lo que estaba pasando, ella no me quisó explicar nada.

-En la casa lo hablaremos-fue lo único que dijo.

En cuanto entramos a la casa, toda mi familia se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Ahora si me pueden decir que es lo que sucede?-pregunté desesperada.

Mi tia Alice se acercó a mi.

-Nessie, quiero que te tomes esto con calma, porfavor-dijo mi tía con un tono serio, algo raron en ella. Yo solo asenti.

-Los Vulturi vienen para aca-

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin poder creerlo,-¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿Porqué vienen nuevamente?-comencé a preguntar al tiempo que las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas.

-Aún no lo sabemos. Pero lo que si podemos asegurar es que nos quieran tomar desprevenidos-dijo Jasper.

Traté de recobrar mi aliento. Esto no podia ser, nunca pensé ver a los Vulturis nuevamente, pero tal vez...tal vez no venian a pelear, puede ser que solamente vienen a ver si no eh causado problemas, o como va mi crecimiento, el cual ya es normal.

-Le avisare a Sam, necesitamos estar preparados-dijo Jacob al tiempo que se dirigia hacia la puerta.

-Jake-corri hacia donde estaba,-no hagas esto más grande, no quiero que les hagan daño-dije tomando su cara en mis manos.

Él solo sonrio.

-No te preocupes Nessie, todo esta bien, no dejare que te hagan daño-y sin darme tiempo de argumentar salio corriendo para luego entrar en fase. Yo me quede contemplandolo por un momento, para luego cruzarme de brazos y regresar a la sala.

-Ahora ya es muy tarde para llamar a nuestros aliados-se escuchó la voz de Alice.

-Alice, ¿sabes la causa por la que vienen?-pregunté sin nisiquiera pensarlo. Ella lo medito por unos segundos.

-No-dijo, estoy segura que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, ya que se quedó pensativa.

No podia negar que estaba nerviosa al saber que los veria de nuevo, que veria a las personas que algun dia quisieron acabar con mi vida. Habia pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ellos, mucho menos de su cara. Aunque aquella pregunta del porque venian no dejaba de rondarme en la cabeza, ¿porqué ahora? Justo ahora que estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida. Cuando todo estaba tranquilo, cuando comenzaba una relación con Jacob...¡eso! Tal vez ya sabian de mi relación con Jacob y no estaban contentos con eso. Un escalofrío recorrio mi cuerpo al llegar a esa conclusión e hizó que mis ideas se revolvieran, haciendo dificil la tarea de ponerlas en orden. No quisé decirle a mi familia ya que eso los preocuparia aún más, asi que solo me mantuve en silencio mientras ellos murmuraban algo rápidamente, y no me moleste en tratar de escucharlos o entender lo que decian, estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos hasta que mi padre hablo.

-¿Cuando llegaran?-Alice no contesto. Miré por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo. Ahí fue cuando supé que estaban a punto de llegar.

-Llegaran al claro-dijo mi tia mirando hacia el vacio.

-Nessie, tú te quedaras aqui...-comenzó a decir mi madre pero mi abuelo la interrumpio tomandola por los hombros.

-Bella, lo mejor será que ella venga con nosotros. No sabemos si eso es solo una trampa-mi madre lo vio por unos segundos y luego dirigio su mirada a mi, hasta que finalmente asintio.

Corrimos a velocidad vampirica hacia el claro, y ahi los esperamos. Pero no tuvimos que esperar mucho, ya que cinco capas negras se hicieron presente saliendo del bosque. Caminaban con elegancia y perfección, yo solo los miré y espere a que llegaran hasta nosotros. Hubó unos segundos de completo silencio, hasta que finalmente el vampiro de en medio se quitó el gorro de la capa y dejo ver a un hombre de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, la usual piél pálida, y ojos carmesí...Aro. Me quede pasmada, no me podia mover y cuando finalmente pudé desviar mi mirada para voltear hacia abajo, noté que mis manos estaban temblando. Cerré mis ojos tratando de ser fuerte y nuevamente volté a verlos.

-¡Carlisle! Amigo, que gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo-dijo Aro con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Aro, ¿qué los trae por aqui?-preguntó mi abuelo llendo directamente al grano.

-Venimos a hacerles una visita-respondio simplemente.

-¿Pasá algo?-preguntó mi madre. En ese momento volteó a verla, para despues dirigio su mirada hacia mi, su brillo se intensifico en cuanto me vio y sonrio abiertamente. Sin responderle a mi madre caminó hacia mi sin dejar de mirarme, yo tragué saliva para calmar mi nerviosismo.

-Renesmee-su voz provoco un escalofrío en mi, y en ese instante senti el aire frío,-estas simplemente...hermosa-para ese momento tenia su mano derecha en mi mejilla acariciandola suavemente. Toda mi familia se tensó y pudé sentir sus miradas en nosotros, pero a Aro al parecer no le importo.

-Aro-pudé decir desviando mi mirada, en ese momento se alejó.

-Disculpame Bella. Venimos a ver a Renesmee-sonrio amablemente.

-¿Acaso hicé algo malo?-tomé fuerzas para preguntar.

-No, no mi querida Renesmee-respondio, pero antes de que siguiera, la manada llegó de entre los arboles y se posiciono frente a nosotros, lo cual hizó que Aro retrocediera y que los vampiros se pusieran en posición de ataque. Segundos despues Aro les hizo una señal y los vampiros se relajaron, pero en ningun momento se quitaron el gorro de sus capas.

La sonrisa de Aro aprecio en su rostro.

-Tranquilos no venimos para pelear-tardó unos segundos,-venimos por ti Renesmee-

Senti como todo daba vueltas y mi respiración se corto, mi madre me abrazo de forma portectora, lo cual le agradeci porque eso evito que me cayera.

-¿Por ella?-preguntó mi madre sin poder creerlo.

-No le haremos daño-

-No se la llevaran-Aro sonrio, peor con un toque de desesperación.

En ese instante, del oscuro bosque, más capas negras salieron, estabamos rodeados. Nosotros eramos muy pocos, no podriamos derrotarlos. Y no queria que iniciara una batalla nuevamente por mi. Pero ya era muy tarde todos se encontraban en posición de ataque, listos para comenzar a pelear. No queria que le hicieran daño a mi familia, ni a la manada, ni mucho menos a Jacob, tenia que hacer algo y pronto. Los Vulturi comenzaron a quitarse las capas, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, y su mirada sed de venganza, sin duda alguna nos derrotarian, y lo peor, acabarían con nosotros. Sé que mi familia no dejaría que me fuera, arriesgarian todo con tal de que no me fuera. Sali de mis pensamientos cuando vi que que mi familia estaba lista para abalanzarse sobre los Vulturi, ahora comenzaba a correr, asi que actué sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡No!-grité, pero ya era muy tarde, los Vulturis se encontraban peleando con mi familia y la manada, respiraba agitadamente, no sabia que hacer, lo único que queria era que todo esto acabara, que nada le pasara a las personas que más quiero en mi vida. En ese instante vi a Aro observando la pelea, asi que sin más corri hacia donde se encontraba, pero dos vampiros, una chica y un chico, me detuvieron.

-Aro, Aro llevame, me voy con ustedes. Pero termina con esto, no les hagas daño a mi familia-dije desesperadamente mientras que las lagrimas se hacian presentes. Aro levanto su manos y los dos vampiros me dejaron pasar.

-¿Quieres irte con nosotros?-preguntó.

-Si, si me voy con ustedes, haré lo que ustedes quieran, pero dejen a mi familia-

Aro me vio por unos segundos, el brillo regreso a sus ojos.

-Alto-levantó su mano nuevamente.

Todo se quedó en silencio, los Vulturi ya habian capturado a mi familia, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, no podian moverse. Algunos licantropos se encontraban en el suelo, los habian lastimado.

-Renesmee ya tomo su decisión. Se va con nosotros-

-¡NO!-escuché una voz muy conocida, Jake ahora se encontraba en su fase humana, dando grandes zancadas hacia nosotros. Pero un joven vampiro, el mismo que me detuvó minutos atras, lo tomo por el cuello a velocidad vampirica.

-Asi no eres tan fuerte, ¿o si?-preguntó aquel vampiro, Jake intento moverse pero le fue imposible.

-Jake, Jake-corri hacia donde se encontraba, junté mi frente con la suya,-estaré bien, recuerda que te amo-dije para despues darle un beso el cual quisé que durara para siempre. Segundos despues los dos vampiros me tomaron cada quien de un brazo y me alejaron de Jake. No queria dejarlo, no queria irme con ellos, pero, ¿qué más podia hacer? En mis manos estaba la salvación de mi familia, la de Jake, y haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que ellos estuvieran bien. Mi familia me veia con tristeza y desolación, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, asi que tuvé que desviar mi mirada, no podia verlos asi, me hacia débil y no queria.

-Tengan por seguro que cuidaremos de Renesmee, sé lo que significa ella para ustedes-dijo Aro. Y sin más nos retiramos, no me dieron tiempo para despedirme de ellos, y no sabia hasta cuando regrearía o volvería a verlos. Ahí fue cuando mis lagrimas cayeron sin importarme lo que pensaran o dijeran de mi.

**Hasta aqui llego el capi, espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. **

**Tambien me gustaria saber que les parecio este capi =)**

**Espero acutalizar pronto mis queridas lectoras.**

**Cuidense, besos!**


	5. Chapter 5 Volterra

"**Volterra"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! =) aqui llegó con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Como siempre les quiero agradecer por el gran recibimiento de esta historia, muchas gracias! =)**

**Tambien quiero agradecerles a:**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda**

"**Guest"**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me alegran el dia! =)**

**Bueno, ahora disfruten de este capi =)**

**(Play: Hello de Evanescence)**

Renesmee POV.

Una última lagrima reocrrio mi mejilla para despues caer al suelo. Finalmente habiamos llegado a Volterra, ahi fue cuando por primera vez levante mi vista para ver el gran y majestuoso castillo, ahora mi prisión. Un par de lágrimas más se hicieron presente al entrar, sabia que ya no saldría de aqui hasta no cumplir con los própositos de Aro. Habia firmado mi sentencia de muerte, sin felicidad, sin amor, sin mi familia, suspiré involutariamente, pero por ellos lo habia hecho, para protegerlos. Y aunque sabia que estaría lejos de ellos, sabia que iban a estar bien, lo sabia.

Los Vulturi habian venido por mi, y yo no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarme con la muerte de las personas que mas quiero, solo por el gran capricho de no querer venir con ellos, eso hubiera sido una gran estupidez de mi parte, claro que no hubiera dejado que eso pasara. Siempre se tiene que sacrificar algo para obtener lo que más quieres, y para ser honesta, esto ah sido el mayor sacrificio que eh hecho a mi corta edad. Pero tampoco pensé que de un momento a otro ellos vendrían por mi, es más ni siquiera tenia en mente que ellos regresaran o que los volvería a ver.

Y no me arrepiento de lo que hicé, mis padres y la manada me habian salvado años atras de una muerte segura, lo hicieron sin pensar en sus vidas, solo se preocuparon por mi, por mi seguridad, porque aún era muy indefensa para defenderme, porque no podría salvarme yo sola. Y ahora que me habia encontrado en la situación de salvarles la vida, aunque sea a cambio de mi libertad, a cambio de dejarlos y vivir con los Vulturis y de servirles para los própositos que Aro tenia en mente, lo hicé, los salve, y lo haría las veces que sean necesarias...por ellos, solo por ellos.

El viaje fue largo, y cansado para mi. Sin embargo, no era esa la causa de mi debilidad, sentia que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme de pie, cuando finalmente aquellos gemelos me soltaron. Algunos vampiros me escoltaban, por ordenes de Aro, por si se me ocurria huir o tratar de escapar, cosa que no haría, estaba y me sentia tan mal que ni siquiera eso me paso por la mente.

Las lágrimas siguieron haciendose presente una vez que entre al salón, la tristeza me invadia, el dolor se hacia cada vez intenso.

-¿Porqué Aro?-pregunté con una voz cansada mientras que una lagrima bajaba por mis labios, Aro volteó para despues dirigirse a mi y tomar mi mentón.

-Porque te necesitamos querida-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer yo? No tengo poderes como los de mi familia...no soy nisiquiera vampira-dije sollozando.

-El don es lo de menos, tú tienes mucho más que ofrecernos. Y tomaremos esa oportunidad-suspiré con un poco de frustración.

-Dejame ir-susurré,-por favor-suplique.

-No, no, no mi querida Renesmee. Por fin despues de mucho tiempo hemos logrado tenerte aqui, seria algo muy tonto de mi parte si te dejo ir-dijo Aro a la vez que se dirigia a su trono,-llevenla a su habitación, necesita descansar-le órdeno a los gemelos. Ellos obedecieron sin replicar, cada uno me tomó a la altura del codo y me llevaron sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando finalmente llegamos, la chica abrio la puerta mientras que el chico me metia, despues de eso cerraron la puerta, dejandome sola en medio de la habitación

_-Solo lo hago por ustedes...por nadie más-_pensé al tiempo que me derrumbaba tapandome la cara con mis manos

Alec POV.

¡No podia creerlo! Aro habia planeado todo esto solo para traernos a la hija de Bella y Edward, pero, ¿porqué? Ella no era tan especial como lo era su familia, era solamente una híbrida, no tenia nada que ofrecer, ¿o si?

Llegué a dudar acerca de esa idea, si mi maestro habia planeado todo esto solo para regresar con ella, tenia que ser porque habia algo en ella que le interesaba a mi maestro, sin duda alguna tenia muchos planes para Renesmee.

Y por lo que veo, no es solo por venganza, hay algo más. Pero no puedo creer que Aro no nos haya dicho absolutamente nada de esto.

-¿En que piensas hermano?-preguntó Jane mientras ponia ambas manos en mis hombros. Lo cual me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-En nada Jane-respondi fríamente, ella me tomó por los hombros obligandome a verla.

-Sé que te pasa algo, a mi no me puedes mentir-desvie mi mirada, y no tuvé otra opción más que decirle la verdad.

-Jane, es...es solo que me parece extraño que Aro haya ido hasta Forks solamente por la híbrida, pero haciendonos creer que ibamos a pelear-dije en tono pensativo.

-Bueno...si, pero no podemos cuestionar las ordenes de nuestros maestros Alec-retiro sus manos.

-Y no lo estoy haciendo, si tan solo nos hubieran dicho la verdad-

Ella no contesto, el pasillo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Tal vez Jane tambien estaba pensando en lo que le habia dicho, pero era tan dificil de saberlo, no mostraba ninguna expresión. Hasta que finalmente mi hermana rompio el silencio.

-Hermano, estoy segura de que Aro nos explicara mañana las razones por la cual se trajó a la híbrida-hizó un gesto,-Vamos, es hora de cenar-dijo seria.

El salón se encontraba en completo silencio cuando entramos, aunque estaba completamente lleno. Sin más entre con Jane tomada de mi mano, ella sonreia triunfante con un brillo en los ojos, mientras que yo...y no se porque, seguia pensando todo lo que habia pasado esta tarde.

Cenamos sin ningun contratiempo.

-¡Ey! Alec-me saludó Demetri abriendose paso entre los vampiros y cuerpos sin vida de los humanos. Yo solo asenti,-¿qué te parecio la híbrida?-susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso...una híbrida-respondi tomandole poca importancia. Ya estaba cansado, habia pensado mucho acerca de todo este plan para traer a Renesmee, ahora no estaba de humor para seguir hablando de ella.

-¡Vamos Alec! Para ser una híbrida, tengo que admitir...que esta hermosa-hizó enfásis en la última palabra,-además me entere-comenzó mientras saliamos del salón,-que Aro tiene un gran plan para Renesmee...quiere experimentar con ella-

Arrugé mi frente.

-¿Experimentar? ¿Qué puede experimentar?-pregunté. Y era la verdad, no tenia caso si quiera intentarlo, no tenia nada de especial ser una híbrida, todos sabemos la razón por la que ella es lo que es. Sabemos de donde proviene, sabemos sus cualidades, ¿qué más se podría experimentar?

-No lo sé amigo. Pero Aro pronto nos lo dirá-aseguró con una sonrisa.

Caminé a mi habitación, eso cada vez estaba más raro.

Pasé por la habitación de aquella híbrida, pudé oir su corazón latir, pudé oler su escencia...y la duda llegó más a mi, ¿qué planes tenia mi maestro para Renesmee?

**¿Qué les parecio? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado...y para serles sincera creo que me quedo un pco nostalgico jejejeje, en mi opinión. Y ustedes tambien pueden decirle que les parecio por medio de un review, ademas que eso me impulsa mucho para seguir adelante con esta historia =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto mis queridas lectoras...esta vez actualice el lunes por culpa de la compu jejeje, pero seguire acutalizando los viernes, como siempre =)**

**Cuidense mucho lindas, besos =)**


	6. Chapter 6 Para dejarte ir

"**Para dejarte ir"**

**=) hola lindas lectoras! Aqui les traigo otro capi más de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por todo su apoyo, especialmente a:**

**Brenda**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me animaron mucho =)**

**Bueno ahora sin más que decir, disfruten de este capi! =)**

Renesmee POV.

Me encontraba frente a los tronos de aquellos tan respetados personajes en el mundo vampirico. Mi mirada se encontraba en el piso, no tenia las fuerzas ni la voluntad de mirarlos a los ojos, simplemente no lo haría.

-Renesmee-tardé unos segundos antes de alzar mi vista y ver a un Aro sonriente,-apuesto a que no tuviste una buena noche-agregó.

Reí en mi mente, ¿cómo queria que durmiera? ¿Placenteramente, despues de lo que ayer habia pasado? Solo a Aro se le ocurre pensar eso. Yo solo negue con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Aro?-pregunté, llendo directo al grano,-no te importa mi don, no me quieres matar-él rio ante ese comentario,-¿entonces para que me quieres?-

-¿En serio quieres saber mi querida Renesmee?-preguntó con cierto toque de interes.

-Si no quisiera, no te lo estuviera preguntado. Y entre más rápido haga lo que quieres, más rápido estare nuevamente con mi familia. Asi que habla ya-no se de donde salieron las fuerzas para contestarle de tal manera a Aro, pero lo hicé.

-Digamos que...-se sentó en su trono,-te necesito para un experimento-

Me tomó más de un segundo analizar lo que habia dicho.

-¿Un experimento?-él asintio,-¿de que se trata?-pregunté un tanto horrorizada, y, ¿porqué no? Tambien con miedo.

-Pero ustedes ya saben todo de mi, de los híbridos, ¿qué más quieren saber?-pregunté.

La idea de que ellos experimentaran conmigo, más que darme miedo, no le encontraba ningun sentido. Habia pérdido Aro su tiempo, y no solo eso, habia puesto en peligro a los miembros más importante de su guardia solo para que despues de tantos intentos, no me encontraran nada extraño y me regresaran a casa nuevamente.

Negue con mi cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

-No tiene sentido-respondi fríamente apretando mi mandíbula.

-En eso estas equivocada, querida Renesmee. Tiene más sentido de lo que piensas-dijo Aro con su usual brillo en los ojos.

-Esto me esta confundiendo cada vez más, ¿me van a decir, o no?-

-Digamos que...-lo interrumpi.

-Por favor Aro, me trajeron aqui para hacerme ese experimento-tragué saliva,-por lo menos tengo que saber de que se trata-

-Renesmee...queremos que tengas un hijo-

¿Qué? Detuvé mi aliento por unos segundos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Queria negarme, queria correr y huir de este lugar, pero de mi boca no salia palabra alguna, ni mis pies respondian al urgente llamado de salir de aqui. Esto no podia ser cierto, tenian que estar bromeando, en mis planes, y mucho menos a esta edad, estuvo tener un hijo. Aún tenia muchas cosas que vivir, tener nuevas experiencias.

-¿U-un...hijo?-pregunté respirando profundamente para que las lagrimas no salieran, pero fueron traicioneras esta vez y salio una tras otra.

-Si-sonrio abiertamente Aro,-un hijo tuyo...y de un vampiro más-dijo acercandose a mi para despues acariciar mi mejilla.

¡Claro! Era obvio que tenia que tener un padre, un vampiro.

-Quieres saber lo que sale de una híbrida y un vampiro-susurré dandome cuenta de la verdad.

-Eres muy inteligente Renesmee-respondio a solo centimetros de boca.

-¿Serás...?-me interrumpio.

-¿Yo?-rió,-claro que no mi querida Renesmee-regreso a su trono,-tú solo tienes que cumplir con tener un hijo...despues de eso...quedas libre-

-¿Podré regresar con mi familia?-

-Podrás hacer lo que tú creas conveniente. Solo un hijo Renesmee...y quedas libre-susurró.

Todo este tiempo pensé que querian experimentar...pero con esto, con tener un hijo de un hombre que yo ni siquiera conocia, que no queria, que no amaba...que lo odiaba. Aún no sabia quien iria a ser aquel vampiro que Aro habia asignado, pero desde ahora lo odiaba y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-pregunté, la risa de Aro se hizó escuchar por todo el salón.

-Lamentablemente para ti, no. Y aunque aquel vampiro no lo sabe aún...arreglaremos todo para que en tres dias comiencemos con el experimento-

Alec POV.

Asi que todo esto era solo para que aquella híbrida tuviera un hijo. Mi mestro ya tenia esa idea incluso mucho antes de que nos dijo que iriamos a Forks, vaya que eso fue astuto.

-Hermano, yo creo que lo mejor será anunciar de una vez quien sera la pareja de Renesmee para que procren ese hijo-escuche la voz de Marcus.

Aro lo medito por unos segundos, estaba repasando con detenimiento los pros y los contras de decirnos quien seria aquel vampiro.

-Tienes razón hermano-dijo finalmente,-pasa al frente, mi querido Alec-dijo con una sonrisa extendiendome la mano.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? La sala se quedó en completo silencio, yo y la híbrida...¿teniamos que tener un hijo? Esto no podia estar pasando, pero al ver que mi maestro seguia en esa posición vi que no tenia ni una pizca de broma lo que estaba diciendo. Asi que sin más caminé hacia el lentamente para tomar su mano y subir las pequeñas esclaeras para quedar frente a los tronos. Despues fue por Renesmee y la subio para poscisionarla a mi lado izquierdo.

-Ellos nos daran la creación de la unión entre un híbrido y un vampiro-alzó sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

Algunos vampiros aplaudieron, otros comenzaron a festejar, ¿habian esperado esto por tanto tiempo? Volté mi vista para ver a mi hermana, que se encontraba en estado de shock, no se movia, solo se encontraba viendome fijamente con cierto toque de tristeza y desolación, como si le hubieran quitado algo que solo le pertenecia a ella. Yo solo asenti y le dedique una sonrisa, despues volté a ver a Renata, pudé ver cierto enojo en su mirada, pero por ella no preocupaba. Dudando un poco si debería o no, termine viendo a Renesmee de reojo, ella se encontraba viendo fijamente hacia el frente, apuesto a que estaba a punto de llorar.

Y no era para menos, esta era un sacrificio dificil de cumplir, pero ella decidio venirse con nosotros solo para que lastimaramos a su amada familia, sin penar en que problema se habia metido en el momento que lo decidio.

**¿Qué les parecio la porpuesta de Aro para dejar libre a Nessie? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado =) **

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero acutalizar ponto lindas!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**


	7. Chapter 7 Primera vez

"**Primera vez"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Regrese, después de semanas! Disculpen la tardanza, en serio no fue mi intención hacerlas esperar todo este tiempo. Quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas lectoras que me han apoyado, pero en especial a:**

**SorPucca**

**Zintiia**

**Yani**

**Kariivul**

**Vampire-girls97**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Nanny**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me mantuvieron con una sonrisa enorme!**

**Ahora si, disfruten del capi =)**

Alec POV.

El castillo era un caos, vampiros corrían hacia el salón y después salían a prisa para obedecer la orden de Aro. Después de dar un suspiro y ver como un vampiro cerraba la puerta del salón detrás de el, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme del balcón en el que veía todo el movimiento que había en el castillo. Mi maestro había estado planeando y esperando esto por mucho tiempo, así que lo mas obvio era que quisiera que todo saliera perfecto, pero yo no quería ver mas esta escena, ya que no era de mi agrado, ni siquiera había pedido ser escogido para procrear un hijo con esa hibrida, así que esta escena me daba aun mas nostalgia, me aleje de aquel lugar para regresar a mi habitación, al parecer ese era el único lugar en el que podía estar alejado de ese movimiento, era el lugar en el que podía estar desconectado de todo lo que tenia que ver con….este gran día. Si, hoy era el día que Aro había esperado tanto, el día en el que Renesmee y yo procrearíamos un hijo, bufe, yo no quería tener un hijo. No quería ser padre aun, es mas nunca pensé que lo seria, y la verdad eso no me molestaba, era libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera…pero un hijo…un pequeño ser…..mi hijo. Negué con mi cabeza alejando ese sentimiento mientras cerraba mis ojos, pero los abrí al escuchar mi puerta abrirse.

-Jane-corrí a abrazarla. No la había visto desde aquel día.

-Alec-me apretó mas hacia ella,-¿Por qué te tuvieron que escoger a ti?-pregunto con nostalgia. Rompió el abrazo y tomo mi cara en sus manos, su toque era suave, así que cerré mis ojos,-no lo hagas-susurró.

-No quiero hacerlo, no quiero tener….-pause, -un hijo con ella. No quiero Jane-

-Ve con Aro, dile que no quieres hacerlo-hubo un momento en silencio,-yo lo hare. Yo iré y enfrentare a Aro-se escucho decidida y si no abro mis ojos y la detengo a tiempo estoy seguro que hubiera ido sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No Jane-la tome a altura del codo.

-¿Por qué no? Tu no quieres hacerlo, el puede mandar a otro vampiro para hacer aquel trabajo-

-Ya esta decidido, lo hare yo-la abrace,-no te preocupes Jane, todo estará bien. Solo será esta noche y mi maestro tendrá lo que quiere-

-Es que….yo no quiero que tengas un hijo, no quiero que estes con Renesmee, ni con nadie mas-sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

Cuando rompí el abrazo desvié mi mirada hacia sus manos, no tenia la fuerza para mirarla a los ojos, ahí pude notar que sostenía algo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Lo dudo por unos segundos.

-Es lo que usaras esta noche-susurró bajo. Tome aquel traje sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Gracias Jane, dile a Aro que estaré listo en unos momentos-

Pude notar en su cara que estaba lista para argumentar, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y después de dudarlo unos segundos salió de mi habitación. Comencé a desabotonarme la camisa en cuanto ella salió.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: My best dress de Florence and the Machine)**

La fina tela del vestido rojo de deslizo en mi hombro, aquella vampiresa subió el cierre en mi espalda suavemente. Sentada en el tocador pude ver como deslizaba en labial rojo en mis labios después de recoger mi cabello y maquillarme. Me mire en el espejo por unos minutos, era otra Renesmee, me veía un poco pálida, pero con un cambio radical, baje mi mirada para después cerrar mis ojos. No quería verme, no quería verme así para el, para ese vampiro que apenas conocía, todo este esmero por parte de aquella vampiresa no valían la pena, y hasta este momento me arrepentí. Me arrepentí de haberme venido con ellos, de haber aceptado procrear un hijo con ese vampiro a cambio de mi libertad. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que sin mas, me levante y con Giana detrás de mi, caminamos hacia el salón donde Aro me esperaba sonriente.

-Te ves….muy hermosa-dijo Aro en cuanto me vio, bajando su mirada para luego verme a los ojos,-hiciste un estupendo trabajo Giana-ella solo asintió.

Alec se encontraba en su usual puesto, tomado de la mano con su hermana, la cual se veía la apretaba fuertemente.

-Como queremos que todo sea especial, les asignamos una habitación-extendió sus brazos hacia la puerta del salón,-vayan-dijo con aquella sonrisa y su usual brillo en los ojos.

Trague saliva dudando un poco, con la cabeza baja, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero con mucho esfuerzo las retuve y poco a poco mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. Cuando finalmente tuve la fuerza, alce la mirada y camine hacia la puerta del salón.

Alec entro en silencio detrás de mi, sabia que el tampoco quería hacer ese trabajo que Aro le había asignado, pero no tenia otro remedio, tenia que seguir sus ordenes. Las docenas de velas encendidas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, en las blancas sabanas de la cama se encontraban pétalos de rosas rojas, y más pétalos se encontraban en el piso. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, todo se veía hermoso, muy romántico, pero Aro había rebasado los límites, ya que no iba con Alec y conmigo. Junte mis manos fuertemente y cerré mis ojos mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, mis labios temblaban, pero en ningún momento solté ese sollozo que me pedía salir a gritos.

Contuve el aliento por unos segundos cuando sentí la fría mano de Alec en mi hombro, lentamente bajo la manga y beso ligeramente mi hombro desnudo, yo no quería abrir los ojos, no quería verlo. Lentamente me giro para que estuviera frente a el, sentí sus manos deslizarse lentamente por mi espalda hasta llega a mi cintura, donde las apretó un poco para después acercarme un poco mas a el, sin poder evitarlo hice un gesto.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente, mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde me recostó, siguió besando mi cuello. Desvié mi mirada y volteé mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo con la intención de que no besara mis labios, y no lo hizo, se deshizo de su saco y su camisa, acaricio mis brazos suavemente llevándose con ellas los tirantes de mi vestido, pude ver que miraba mi escote solo por unos segundos antes de deshacerse de mi vestido completamente, nos envolvimos en las sabanas con nuestras prendas mas intimas. Algunos pétalos cayeron en mi cuerpo y otros mas en mi cara, sentí los labios de Alec besar mi mandíbula antes de convertirnos en uno solo. Hice puño mis manos, apretando las sabanas, con la intención de acallar el gemido que termino por salir de mi boca, Alec besaba mi hombro derecho en el que pude sentir su aliento, después beso el comienzo de mi pecho, me apretó un poco mas hacia el, yo solo pude soltar un pequeño grito.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pude escuchar la respiración acelerada de Alec a mi lado derecho, ya todo había pasado, no pude evitarlo…deje que mis lágrimas se hicieran presentes, ya no podía retenerlas más.

**=0 espero que les haya gustado este capi =)**

**Y ya saben cual es mi paga…un review, me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y que este capi haya recompensado el tiempo que no pude actualizar. Y ahora que todo finalmente esta en orden, seguiré actualizando los viernes como siempre =)**

**Espero leernos muy pronto lindas, cuídense mucho, Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Dolor

"**Dolor"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Se que no es Viernes, pero este sabadito fue cuando pude actualizar, ya saben la escuela y el trabajo me lo impidieron...pero vengo con muy contenta dejándoles este capi =)**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas lectoras que me han estado apoyado, especialmente para:**

**Brenda vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews =) me alegraron el día y me mantuvieron con una sonrisa enorme gracias a sus lindas palabras ^.^**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: My immortal de Evanescence)**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ya no quería seguir llorando, no quería sentir el cosquilleo en mis mejillas cuando aquellas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban y caían en el blanco colchón. Me cubrí aun mas con la sabana mientras la apretaba haciendo puño mis manos, solté un pequeño sollozo, no sabia como hacer para que este dolor saliera de mi corazón, para que este vacio se alejara de mi pecho y me dejara respirar. No sabia como hacerme a la idea de que…Alec había sido el primer hombre.

Nunca pensé quien seria aquel primer hombre al que le entregaría esa parte tan importante, algo que marcaria mi vida. Hace solo días de algo estaba segura….que seria Jake el hombre al que le demostraría mi amor, porque sabia que el seria el amor de mi vida, que estaríamos por siempre juntos, y también sabia que para ese día, Jake trataría de hacerlo inolvidable. Pero no, todo se torno del lado menos esperado, alguien mas había robado mis ilusiones y se había adueñado de algo que le pertenecía a otro hombre.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos al tiempo que un par de lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, no quería verlo, no quería siquiera saber si aun Alec se encontraba aquí, pero supe que aun no se había ido ya que sentí como el colchón se hundía por su peso, se había sentado. Así permaneció por unos minutos. Yo no intenté voltear a verlo o ver que hacia cuando se incorporo, no quería saber nada de el, lo único que quería era que se fuera y me dejara llorar, no quería que nadie escuchara mis sollozos, no quería saber nada de Alec. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por todo. Porque el había sido asignado para que hiciera esto, porque se me robo una parte importante, porque destrozo mis ilusiones.

Alec POV.

Volteé lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Renesmee, podía escuchar sus sollozos aunque era muy difícil ya que trataba de callarlos. Ya me había puesto mis pantalones, volteé hacia la derecha para tomar mi camisa, me levante y la abotone lentamente mientras veía directamente a Renesmee, me daba la espalda, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar, que ningún hombre la había tocado como yo lo había hecho esta vez, me había robado su inocencia…aunque yo no quería. No quería hacer esto, no había pedido ser escogido…simplemente no quería. No sentía nada por ella, no tenía ningún sentimiento, ni lo haría nunca.

Pero ya lo había hecho, no había nada mas que hacer, la mire por una milésima de segundo antes de tomar mi saco y salir rápidamente de esa habitación, no quería seguir allí, quería olvidar lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Cerré la puerta lentamente detrás de mi, en cuanto llegue a mi habitación Jane corrió hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Alec-susurro en mi pecho.

-Hermana-la abrace suavemente.

-¿Cómo estas?-me vio a los ojos con un poco de preocupación.

Guarde silencio. Solo espero que esta noche sea la única para que mi maestro obtenga lo que quiere.

Renesmee POV.

Me sentía cansada, abrí lentamente mis ojos sentí un poco de ardor, los talle con un poco de pereza, volteé hacia el lado derecho, ¡me había quedado dormida! Era casi el mediodía, dando un bostezo me senté en la cama esperando que el sueño se esfumara lo cual dio resultado minutos después. Tome mi bata blanca y me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, después de eso me dirigí hacia el closet, pero caí en la cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación.

-Genial-dije al ver el closet vacio. No podía salir así, con mi bata de baño y una toalla enredada en la cabeza, por el castillo para llegar a mi habitación, así que al no tener otra opción, me puse el vestido de la noche anterior y me quite la toalla del pelo. Camine a paso apresurado para que no vieran mi aspecto aquellos vampiros y suspire aliviada cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí. Corrí hacia el closet y me puse algo cómodo, me recosté en mi cama y dio otro bostezo, estaba cansada, así que al no tener otra cosa que hacer, abrace la almohada y deje que el sueño me invadiera. Pero antes de quedarme completamente dormida, escuche unos toques en la puerta, pensé que estaba soñando, pero volvieron a tocar así que me levante dando un salto.

-Adelante-dije para después bostezar.

-Mi maestro desea verte Renesmee-me explico la vampiresa.

-Iré enseguida-respondí. Ella solo asintiendo para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, espere unos minutos, dándome valor me levante y me dirigí hacia el salón.

-¡Renesmee! Querida, que gusto-sonrió Aro mientras se dirigía hacia mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, yo solo hice un gesto.

-Me mandaste llamar-respondí yendo directo al grano.

-Así es-volvió hacia su trono,-queria saber como estabas. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

Arruge mi frente a causa de la confusión, ¿A dónde quería llegar Aro con estas preguntas?

-Me siento muy bien-respondí con cautela.

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente-

Suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos que esperar para saber si…lo de anoche tuvo algún fruto-dijo Aro pero ahora serio.

Salí del salón hacia mi habitación, mantenía la cabeza baja, cuando de repente…choque con algo. Al principio pensé que fue la pared, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver la cara de…Alec. Me dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe.

-Lo siento-dijo el fríamente. Yo no sabia que responder, es más, ni siquiera podía hacerlo. No podía responderle con naturalidad después de lo que paso anoche, no me sentía bien, y no era lo correcto.

-No hay problema-respondí cuando tuve voz para hacerlo. Comencé a caminar con una mano en mi frente, pero una fría mano me detuvo a la altura del codo. Volteé para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Alec con la cabeza baja. Sonreí irónica.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-alce mi voz,-suéltame-me deshice de su agarre,-esto fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado-

-Renesmee….-

-No me hables. No quiero saber nada de ti-

-Tú sabes que no quise hacerlo-

-Yo tampoco Alec-se escuchaba extraño pronunciar su nombre, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a paso apresurado.

_-Yo tampoco-_pensé.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi paga…un review! =) eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto lindas =)**

**Cuídense, besos, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 Negativo

"**Negativo"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! ^.^ ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi, se que el viernes pasado no actualice, pero apenas estoy tratando de acomodar mis horarios de la escuela, tarea, trabajo y tiempo para escribir. Quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas lectoras que me apoyan con esta historia, especialmente para:**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**CBubbleGum08**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen =)**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, pero aun así, seguía reviviendo aquel momento, se que no debería de hacerlo, se que debía olvidarlo, pero por mas que quisiera, no podía evitarlo. Eso me había marcado de por vida, para siempre. Este tiempo que había estado con los Vulturis se había convertido en una interminable pesadilla, ya no quería seguir aquí, pero sabia que tenía que quedarme para salvar a mi familia, eso era lo único que me retenía a escaparme.

-Jake-susurre mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla. Es que el saber que ahora solo era un recuerdo, que no podía tocarlo o besarlo o correr hacia sus brazos en los que sabia que me podía refugiar y, que estaba segura, nada me pasaría, era lo mas cruel que me pudieron haber hecho.

Suspire sin poder evitarlo, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que seguir adelante y darle a Aro lo que tanto ah anhelado.

-Renesmee-se escucho la voz de Alec detrás de mi, volteé lentamente, debatiéndome entre hacerlo o mejor responderle dándole la espalda, pero después de tragar saliva y tomando fuerzas, lo enfrente, puse mi mirada en sus ojos carmesí,-Aro nos espera-

Camine por el pasillo con una manos temblorosas, mi corazón latía descontroladamente, y la duda me pego de golpe. Después de esperar una semana, Aro se encontraba impaciente por saber el resultado que tuvo aquella noche, y aquí estaba, caminando hacia el salón, donde un doctor, vampiro por supuesto, me haría un chequeo para darle la buena nueva a Aro, para darme a mi la libertad que tanto esperaba.

Cuando entramos, no vi a nadie mas que los Vulturi, el doctor y a Jane. Camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Aro el cual tomo mi mano y me acerco hacia un cómodo sofá donde el doctor se encontraba con unas facciones serias, me miro por unos segundos. Me veía con un poco de ternura y consideración, después se acerco a mí y con una voz dulce y comprensiva me hablo.

-Hola Renesmee, te haremos un chequeo, ¿estas de acuerdo?-pregunto tomando mi mano y guiarme hacia el sofá donde me sentó. Yo solo asentí una vez,-bien-respondió.

Volteé hacia donde Alec se encontraba, se encontraba curioso, ponía atención en cada movimiento que aquel vampiro hacia. En cuanto vio que lo observaba, trago saliva y volteo hacia otra parte, yo solo suspire ligeramente, hice un gesto y volteé hacia mi brazo para ver que sucedía, en esos momentos el doctor me estaba sacando sangre para después observar el frasco y guardarlo.

Aro sonreía alegre, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, no se perdía de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, todos se encontraban en silencio, solo mi respiración era la que lo rompía.

-Aro, si me lo permites. Necesito hacer unas pruebas con la sangre de Renesmee-

-Adelante, hazlas ya-contesto Aro al instante.

El doctor salió sin decir una sola palabra más.

-Tranquila querida, pronto sabremos la respuesta-susurro Aro con una sonrisa.

Di un bostezo antes de que la puerta del salón se escuchara, volteé y vi al doctor caminar hacia nosotros. Venia con los resultados, comencé a respirar agitadamente y en ese momento me encontré indecisa, no sabia si quería escuchar aquel resultado o no. El estar embarazada garantizaba mi libertad, pero tampoco quería tener un hijo de Alec, nunca lo quise.

-Y, ¿bien?-la pregunta de Aro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ya hice la prueba-me volteo a ver el doctor-y….-soltó un suspiro,-el resultado es negativo-finalizo.

Suspire aliviada al tiempo que mi respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, no estaba embarazada, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pero desapareció al segundo siguiente, eso significaba que me quedaría aquí.

La sonrisa de Aro se borro, desilusionado, Jane también respiro aliviada mientras abrazaba a su hermano el cual no mostraba ningún sentimiento, solo me vio por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos para abrazar un poco mas fuerte a Jane.

-Bien-comenzó Aro-pueden retirarse-el doctor salió sin replicar.

-Alec-se escucho la voz de Marcus,-porque no llevas a Renesmee a su habitación-

Me levante de aquel sofá y camine hacia la puerta del salón, me encontraba un poco mareada por todo lo que había ocurrido dentro del salón y sobre la noticia, aun no podía asimilarlo. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo de regreso a mi habitación, cuando un mareo hizo que todo alrededor de mi girara de modo que fue imposible mantenerme de pie.

-Tranquila-la voz de Alec me hizo reaccionar, abrí mis ojos al escucharla, lo cual me tranquilizo ya que no había caído. Sus manos me sujetaban fuertemente, pegando su cuerpo con el mío, su aliento me golpeaba la cara,-no estas bien-dijo para que al segundo siguiente me encontrara envuelta en sus brazos.

-¡Óyeme!-replique,-yo puedo caminar-

El solo sonrió.

-¿Ah si? No lo creo-contesto,-por favor-hablo esta vez serio, susurrando,-dejame ayudarte-

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue sincero cuando me ofreció su ayuda. Yo no dije nada, dirigí mi mirada hacia mis manos, al tiempo que el comenzaba a caminar a velocidad humana. Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación, me bajo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto. Tenia ganas de darle una bofetada, porque después de todo lo que me había hecho me hacia esa pregunta que no tenia sentido, no me sentía bien, desde que llegue aquí nunca me eh sentido bien. Pero me contuve, el no era el causante de todo esto.

-Mejor-respondí,-gracias y perdón por la forma que te conteste-

-Lo menos que podía hacer por ti era ayudarte-dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Suspire.

-Creo…creo que seguirás en tu misión-en ese instante me volteo a ver con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, después de unos segundos volteo hacia otro lado.

-Eso creo-se escucho entre un suspiro.

-Lo siento-me disculpe mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué?-arrugo su frente.

-Porque… no estoy embarazada-fue lo único que pude responder antes de soltar incontrolables sollozos, sabiéndome impotente y débil en estos momentos.

-No, no tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa. Además, tengo que admitir…que yo no quería que tú estuvieras embarazada, yo no quiero ser padre-respondió.

Bueno, al menos estábamos en la misma sintonía, los dos teníamos una difícil decisión entre ser padres o seguir con nuestra misión, algo que no nos convenía a ninguno.

-Tienes que descansar, estas débil-dijo después de unos minutos, yo solo asentí.

-Si, tienes razón. Gracias por traerme-dije para después cerrar la puerta.

Alec POV.

Camine lentamente alejándome de la habitación de Renesmee, cuando unos pasos comenzaron a hacer eco entre el vacio pasillo, volteé para ver quien era.

-No sabia que ahora tú y Renesmee eran tan buenos amigos-dijo antes de llegar a mí alzando sus brazos.

-¿De que hablas? Ella y yo no somos amigos-respondí cortante para comenzar a caminar dejándola parada.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto sonriendo volteando a verme nuevamente,-porque yo los vi muy contentos platicando-esta vez se veía muy enojada.

Suspire con cansancio.

-O ahora….ya cambiaste a Renata por Renesmee, ella es ahora tu nueva victima hermanito-alzo su ceja

-Mira Jane-la tome por el hombro con fuerza,-ni somos amigos, ni es ahora el reemplazo de Renata-respondí apretando mi mandíbula-así que deja de decir estupideces-finalice.

Ella alzo la ceja bajando su brazo, se veía el dolor en sus ojos por la fuerza como la había tomado.

-Pues más te vale Alec, mas te vale que lo que me dices sea cierto-

-¿Oh si no?-pregunte retador,-mi vida privada no es de incumbencia-

Y sin más me aleje de ese pasillo, ¿de donde sacaba Jane esas ideas tan descabelladas? ¿Por qué siempre detrás de mi? Azote la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí.

**¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Jane?**

**Espero en verdad que este capi les haya gustado y como siempre…ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, además de que me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este capi, o la historia =)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capi lindas ^.^**

**Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**


	10. Chapter 10 Confiando en ti

"**Confiando en ti"**

**Hola lindas lectoras =) me da mucha emoción volver a actualizar. También les pido una disculpa por no actualizar el viernes pasado, pero me fue difícil hacerlo, espero me disculpen.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que me están apoyando, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, en especial para:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, mientras que trataba de recuperar el aliento. Después de haber dado negativo en la prueba de embarazo Aro no espero un segundo más para que Alec y yo lo volviéramos a intentar. Trague saliva y me senté en la cama, no quería dormir, para ese entonces Alec se encontraba sentado en la cama con sus pantalones puestos, me daba la espalda. Lo contemple por unos segundos, su espalda blanca parecía estar esculpida por el mejor artista, sus brazos no eran musculosos, pero si estaban muy bien trabajados y también tenían la fuerza suficiente para acabar con cualquier vampiro que se le pusiera enfrente. Su cabello castaño se encontraba despeinado, pero le daba un toque sensual.

Volteé mi cara ante el último pensamiento, no podía estar pensando en eso. Después de un suspiro, Alec volteo a verme, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo cubierto únicamente por la sabana, la apreté un poco mas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto arrugando su frente. No conteste, necesitaba encontrar la palabra correcta para decirle como me sentía, pero por más que busque, no había palabra que pudiera describirlo.

-Mal-dije finalmente,-pero si te refieres a lo de hace unos pocos minutos-trague saliva,-gracias por ser delicado conmigo-dije sin verlo, me sentía apenada.

Y en eso soy honesta, había sido muy delicado esta vez, al parecer no quería lastimarme. Y eso se lo agradecía, ya que al no poder rendirse y dejar de hacer esto, por lo menos tenía las intenciones de no dañarme…más. Sentí la cama hundirse por su peso, después sentí su fría mano en mi mentón para que lo viera.

-Eres muy frágil-fue lo único que dijo. Después de unos segundos coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y me dedico una media sonrisa, trate de hacer lo mismo. Se levanto de la cama para ponerse la camisa y colocarse su saco en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Te vas?-no se siquiera porque le hice esa pregunta, tal vez era la soledad.

-Creo que no tiene caso seguir en esta habitación-respondió sin voltear a verme. Desvié mi mirada al tiempo que tragaba saliva, no se porque esa respuesta hizo que mi corazón se hiciera pequeño, de modo que por unos segundos se me hizo difícil la tarea de respirar. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta cuando la oí cerrarse, se había ido.

Después de unos segundos y un suspiro, me levante de la cama para darme una ducha. Me vestí y sin más salí yo también de aquella habitación. Caminaba sin prisas, pensando en como mi vida había cambiado mi vida en estas semanas, en el giro que mi vida había cambiado, cuando de pronto unos tacones hicieron eco en el salón, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía aquel sonido.

-Hola Renesmee-su dulce voz se escuchaba fingida, mal actuada al igual que las facciones de inocencia. Me quede muda, mi garganta perdió la voz, no tenia forma de contestar. Finalmente, después de unos segundos de silencio y sin que nadie se moviera, aclare mi garganta.

-Jane-susurre, quería estar segura que había recuperado mi voz.

-Así que, ¿vienes de aquella habitación?-pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta donde había salido, respire profundamente mientras asentía,-¿y Alec? ¿Sigue ahí adentro?-sus ojos carmesí se enfocaron en mi. Mostraban enojo, ira, pero hacia mi.

-No, no se a donde fue-mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, comencé mi caminata hacia mi habitación, pero Jane me lo impidió. Sonrió maliciosamente, yo solo la vi a los ojos, tenia miedo..miedo de lo que me pudiera hacer. Alec es su hermano, y estaba segura que lo protegería contra todos y todo.

-Tienes miedo-comenzó a caminar hacia mi, abriendo mis ojos como platos y reaccionando al instante comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás, tratando de mantener la distancia entre Jane y yo.

-Se quien eres y que es lo que haces-dije justificando mi miedo.

-Muy bien-dijo mientras me acorralaba en una esquina,-porque así sabrás lo que puedo hacer cuando alguien se mete entre mi hermano y yo-

-Yo no…-comencé a argumentar, pero las palabras se borraron de mi mente cuando sentí su fría mano apretar mi cuello.

-Tu-dijo apretando su mandíbula,-eres la piedra en el camino. Tu estas entre mi hermano y yo y eso no lo voy a permitir, así que lo que harás, si no quieres que nada malo te pase-sonrió,-será alejarte de Alec-

-No puedo-logre decir, trate de tomar aliento pero me fue imposible ya que Jane me apretó un poco mas, trate de quitarle las manos de mi cuello pero me fue imposible. Mis ojos se abrieron a cause del miedo y la falta de aire, necesitaba hacer algo pero, ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! No podía morir a manos de Jane y aquí.

-¡Jane! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¡Suéltala!-se escucho la voz de Alec. Jane volteo a verlo con cierto enojo reflejado en sus ojos, después de unos segundos obedeció.

Toque mi cuello al tiempo que sentía como mis pulmones volvían a tener oxigeno, tosí por unos segundos. Sintiéndome débil puse mi mano en la pared para poder mantenerme de pie, pero sentí una mano sosteniendo la mía, para poder apoyarme.

-Hermano…-trato de acercarse a Alec.

-No Jane-levanto su mano para que no lo hiciera,-¿¡acaso no te das cuenta lo que estabas a punto de hacer!? ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Es que…-

-¡Escúchame Jane!-la voz de Alec hizo eco,-deja de cometer mas estupideces, ¿quieres?-

Y sin más comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, alejándonos de Jane. Alec me llevo hasta su habitación ya que al parecer estaba mas cerca.

-Esta no es mi habitación-dije cuando abrió la puerta de madera.

-Estas muy débil para seguir, te cargaría, por ya gastaste ese transporte por esta semana-se burlo. No pude evitar sonreír, me hizo un ademán con su mano para que pasara y lo hice. Su habitación estaba elegantemente decorada de color rojo oscuro, que hacia un hermoso contraste con la fina madera. Los Vulturis tenían un exquisito gusto en el tipo de decoración.

-¿Tu habitación no es tan sorprendente?-sonrió mientras me veía.

-Lo es-respondí,-pero no como esta-lo volteé a ver, su blanca sonrisa ilumino la habitación completamente, desvié mi mirada hacia el espejo.

-Necesitas descansar-

-No-conteste al instante, el recuerdo de Jane volvió a mi mente,-Jane puede regresar. Es tu habitación, que tal si viene a verte y me encuentra a mí…-me interrumpió Alec.

-Yo estaré aquí-susurro,-no te dejare sola-

Quería confiar en el, quería recostarme y tener la seguridad de que el estaría conmigo, vigilándome. Pero nada me lo podía garantizar, y estoy segura que el lo noto ya que alzo una ceja y después de unos segundos camino hacia mi.

-Renesmee-espero hasta que la vi a los ojos, -confía en mi. Yo se que no hay razones para hacerlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que aquí estaré-

Baje la vista, para tragar saliva, estaba indecisa, no tenia cabeza para pensar. Pero después de unos minutos asentí ligeramente para después recostarme en la cómoda cama, Alec hizo lo mismo, me contemplo por unos segundos. Hasta que finalmente el sueño fue más fuerte que yo y caí en un sueño profundo.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, además que me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este capi o de la historia =)**

**Esta vez le voy a echar muchas ganas para poder actualizar el próximo viernes, como solia hacerlo ya que por fin y poco a poco estoy acomodando mis tareas diarias con la escritura que es algo que me apasiona.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas! =)**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11 Miedo

"**Miedo"**

**Hola lindas! Aquí estoy ya con un nuevo capi =) un poquitito tarde, pero listo para que ustedes lo disfruten ;) quiero agradecerles como siempre por todo su apoyo lindas y ahora doblemente porque….¡Ya hicimos mas de 50 reviews! ¡Y ya casi vamos por los 60! Estoy super emocionada, no saben cuanto =) gracias lindas, mil gracias. También para:**

**It's Cezi bitch**

**Kariivul**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Wi XD**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Sus lindos review me mantuvieron con una sonrisa enorme =)**

**Bueno ahora…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, todo estaba en completo silencio, me levante un poco sosteniendo mi peso con mi codo izquierdo, poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a la obscuridad. ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que Alec me había dejado sola, no debí confiar en el, suspire después de pensar en lo tonta que había sido al dejarme llevar solo por sus palabras, por su falsedad al decirme que confiara en el.

-Por fin despiertas-se escucho una hermosa voz. Trate de ver de donde provenía aquella voz, hasta que finalmente di con el. Alec se encontraba sentado en el sofá, me miraba fijamente, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensé que me habías dejado sola-admití mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Te dije que no lo haría-susurro. Yo solo asentí.

-Gracias por todo Alec, pero preferiría regresar a mi habitación-me levante de la cama para dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero una fría mano me detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar.

-No, aun no te vayas-suavemente fue deshaciendo el agarre el mismo, lo dude por unos segundos. Se que a Jane no le iba a gustar la noticia cuando se enterara, pero…me arriesgaría.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Solo…-pauso por unos segundos,-solo quiero protegerte de mi hermana. Me siento culpable por lo que te hizo-me explico.

-No tienes nada de que sentirte culpable, no fue tu culpa-

-Claro que si. Eso lo hizo por mi-su voz era firme, no dudo un segundo en lo que estaba diciendo. Trague saliva.

-Eres su hermano Alec, la noticia de que tu y yo procreáramos un hijo no le agrado. La entiendo-

Lentamente camine hacia la cama donde volví a sentarme. Lo contemple por unos segundos, se veía pensativo, aunque no se si fue por la conversación que estábamos teniendo o por otro asunto que le intrigaba.

-Pero llegaste a salvarme-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer-respondió esta vez viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Aunque…aun no entiendo porque regresaste-lo mire con curiosidad. Alec suspiro, dudo un poco en decirme por lo cual en la habitación volvió a reinar el silencio, después de unos segundos Alec junto sus manos y las vio.

-Porque no quería dejarte Renesmee, no quería dejarte sola-respondió simplemente. Eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero…los dos no nos queríamos, no nos importaba nada de lo que le pasara a la otra persona, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta esto? Yo solo asentí para después levantarme y comenzar a caminar después de que Alec no mencionara nada más, pero nuevamente una fría mano me tomo a la altura del codo, atrayéndome hacia Alec. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, nuestros labios solo estaban a centímetros de distancia, podía oler su exquisito aroma, su aliento chocaba en mi cara, sus carnosos labios me hacían una invitación muy tentadora para besarlos. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos fuertemente para alejar todos esos pensamientos, para borrar su imagen, para poder alejarme de el.

-Necesitas alimentarte, ven conmigo-susurro.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tomando fuerzas me aleje de Alec lentamente.

-¿Sangre humana?-pregunte haciendo un gesto. El solo sonrió.

-Vamos-hizo un además para que pasara, dude un poco en hacerlo pero finalmente lo hice. Alec caminaba atrás de mí, a velocidad humana. Cuando finalmente llegamos a aquel salón, Jane corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo, después entrelazo su mano con la de Alec y juntos caminaron hacia sus usuales puestos. No puedo negar que me sentí sola, Alec era mi única compañía en este salón.

-Renesmee-la voz de Aro hizo que alejara mi vista de los gemelos,-me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes a alimentarnos. La sangre humana te hará muy bien y te dará más energias-sonrio. Yo solo asentí.

Gianna llego con un grupo de humanos, parecían ser extranjeros. Admiraban el salón y la maravillosa decoración, pero sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente en cuanto vieron los ojos carmesí de la guardia Vulturi, los humanos voltearon radicalmente cuando escucharon la puerta de madera ser cerrada por Gianna, sus facciones ahora mostraban miedo, no sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Al segundo siguiente todos los vampiros de la guardia se encontraban cazando a su presa, lo cual no fue tan difícil gracias a su velocidad vampírica.

Los gritos de terror llenaban el salón, cerré mis ojos con miedo, no quería ver como se alimentaban de los humanos, quería que con solo cerrar mis ojos los gritos y el llanto desaparecerían. Aquellos minutos fueron interminables para mi, poco a poco los gritos comenzaron a cesar, pude abrir mis ojos cuando el ultimo llanto ceso. Tape mi boca con mi mano derecha al tiempo que un par de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, los cuerpos que alguna vez corrían despavoridos por todo el salón, ahora se encontraban sin vida en el piso.

-Como sabemos que no estas acostumbrada a cazar humanos-Aro camino hacia mi,-toma-me entrego una copa con sangre. Trague saliva antes de tomarla nerviosamente, olía exquisitamente bien para mi desgracia, dirigí mi mirada hacia Aro, quien me hizo un ademán para tomar, todos los vampiros me miraban atentamente. Mire la copa una vez mas antes de que mis labios la tocaran y pronto mi garganta comenzó a deleitarse con la deliciosa sangre. En cuestión de segundos la copa quedo completamente vacía, Alec la tomo y con la otra mano me guio hacia su usual puesto conmigo a su lado derecho. Sentí los ojos furiosos de Jane viéndome fijamente y apuesto que me hubiera atacado sin compasión si su hermano no estuviera en medio de nosotras.

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto Alec dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.

-Es…diferente a la sangre de animal-conteste, Alec soltó una risita.

-Te gusto-afirmo.

Estaba a punto de argumentar con el, pero algo en mi estomago hizo detenerme, lleve mis manos hacia mi vientre, esto no era normal. Al parecer Alec lo noto ya que dirigió su mirada hacia mis manos y después me vio a los ojos con un poco de preocupación.

-Un baño-pude decir,-necesito un baño-y sin más comencé a correr hacia la puerta del salón. Corrí hacia la habitación mas cercana y entre al baño sin siquiera pedir permiso, ahí fue donde toda la cena de hace rato quedo, con un poco de dificultad me levante del piso para después lavarme la boca con un poco de agua, para así poder quitar el mal sabor.

-Alec, no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres-dije finalmente cuando lo vi por el espejo.

-No estas bien Renesmee-el silencio reino por unos segundos,-¿Crees que…?-dejo la pregunta en el aire, como si no quisiera mencionar aquella palabra que me estremecía.

-¿Qué este embarazada?-termine la pregunta. Alec solo asintió, lleve nuevamente mis manos hacia mi vientre donde puse un poco de presión,-no lo se-respondí lentamente mientras que el miedo comenzaba a invadirme.

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? =) ahora si las deje en suspenso ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas lectoras, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo y además les dejare una preguntita para saber su opinión, ¿creen que Renesmee este embarazada?**

**Otra cosa…pronto verán el POV de la familia Cullen! Así que no se lo pierdan ;)**

**Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible =)**

**Besos! Cuídense!**


	12. Chapter 12 Tú eres el problema

"**Tú eres el problema"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! =) me da mucho gusto estar otro viernes con ustedes, dejándoles un capi mas de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas lectoras que me están apoyando en esta historia, muchas gracias. También a:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Yani**

**Ainaak**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! No saben como me alegraron el dia =)**

**Muchas de ustedes se preguntaran….¿que pasa en la casa Cullen? ¿Cómo estarán la familia Cullen ante la partida de Renesmee, y que planearan? Y estoy segura que mas de una querra saber ;) (¿no es asi ****It's Cezi-bitch) ;)**** por esa razón decidi hacer un POV de Bella para que vean que es lo que pasa mas o menos =)**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Bella POV.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dije finalmente levantándome del sofá.

Desde que se fue Nessie, no habíamos podido estar tranquilos, la queríamos de regreso, la queríamos con nosotros. Me sentía culpable, y no solo yo, toda la familia se sentía de la misma manera, no la habíamos podido proteger esta vez, los Vulturis supieron como atacarnos para que a Nessie no le quedara otra opción más que irse con ellos. No había podido proteger a mi hija, y ahora no la tenía conmigo.

-No podemos dejar que siga ahí por nuestra culpa-

Edward llego hasta mí para abrazarme por los hombros.

-Bella, la traeremos de regreso-

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-pregunto Jacob.

-Tenemos que planear algo, algo muy eficaz. Ellos no tendrán tiempo para defenderse, solo iremos por Renesmee-

-Yo llamare a nuestros aliados. Si nos ayudaron una vez, estoy segura que nos volverán a ayudar-dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta de la casa.

-Alice-puse, lo que causo que ella volteara a verme,-se que ya te lo hemos preguntado cientos de veces, y que tu no has querido decirnos la razón por la cual se la llevaron-baje mi vista,-¿Qué quieren de ella?-pregunte.

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, apuesto que toda la familia quería saber la razón, los planes que Aro tenia para Renesmee, ya que, en mi opinión, no creía que Aro solo la quería para que ella viviera en Volterra, había un propósito muy fuerte como para que Aro haya venido y traído a los mejores de su guardia solo para llevarse a mi hija.

Alice trago saliva, se veía que tenia miedo de decirnos la razón, pero después de exhalar hablo, tome fuerzas.

-Aro…-puso,-Aro quiere experimentar con Nessie-dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertado Edward,-¿para que? ¿Con que propósito?-

-No les va a gustar-trago saliva Alice,-Aro quiere saber que es lo que puede salir de la unión entre un vampiro y una híbrida-hablo de forma rápida.

-No-respire agitadamente,-no puede ser, no pueden hacer eso con Renesmee-comencé a hablar mas fuerte, Edward me abrazo fuerte.

-¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso con Nessie! ¡Ellos no la van a tocar!-hablo con rabia Jacob mientras se levantaba del sofá dando grandes zancadas alrededor de la sala,-tenemos que ir por ella ahora, ella no puede quedar embarazada de un chupasangre-y aunque hablaba en voz alta, parecía hablar para el mismo.

Con un poco de precaución, di unos pasos hacia Jake, lo vi con cautela, comenzaba a temblar, estaba listo para entrar en fase.

-Jake, ¿Qué pasaría si ella quedara embarazada? ¿La recibirías con el hijo de un vampiro?-

Esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, dejo de caminar y después de unos segundos volteo a verme con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Yo…Bella, yo…-

Renesmee POV.

-Aro, ella no esta embarazada, fue obvio que tuviera nauseas ya que es la primera vez que ella prueba la sangre humana. Su organismo no estaba preparado-fue lo que dijo el doctor después de hacerme un examen. Aro lo había llamado con urgencia después del síntoma que había tenido hace apenas unas horas. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo y mostraron decepción cuando escucho aquella noticia, mientras que Alec y yo exhalamos con alivio.

-Tiene que hacerle otro examen-respondió Aro.

-¿De que? Ella esta completamente sana, no hay porque preocuparse…al parecer ella puede tener hijos-explico el doctor.

-Gracias doctor-fue lo único que dijo Aro mientras la hacia un ademan con su mano para que saliera del salón. Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio.

-¿Por qué? Algo tiene que estar mal-

-Ya empiezas a creer que fue un error arriesgarnos para traerla aquí-dijo un malhumorado Cayo viéndolo con enojo.

-Al parecer yo estoy bien…-Aro me interrumpió.

-Lo intentaran esta noche. Pueden retirarse-me interrumpió. Suspire antes de caminar hacia la puerta del salón. Había algo extraño en todo esto, no puede ser que no eh podido quedar embarazada, por lo que sabia yo podía tener hijos ya que era mitad humana, y mi cuerpo funcionaba como tal. Pero aunque sabía que estaría aquí en Volterra por más tiempo, tengo que admitir que sentí alivio de no estar embarazada, no estaría atada a Alec más de lo que ya estoy.

-Así que…-se escucho una voz femenina, volteé a ver de quien se trataba,-no estas embarazada-dijo con una sonrisa. Me detuve, sabia que la había visto en el salón, pero no me acordaba de su nombre.

-¿Y tu eres…?-pregunte de forma brusca. Aquella chica sonrió mientras caminaba de una manera coqueta hacia mí.

-Soy Renata-me extendió su mano. Dude unos segundos pero finalmente la tome.

-Renesmee-ella rio mientras me apretaba la mano, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Lo se niña, como no olvidar tu nombre-su sonrisa desapareció. Luche con su mano para zafarme de aquel agarre que me estaba lastimando, -así que Alec no será padre. Que bien-susurro las ultimas palabras. Ahí fue cuando supe que había algo más allá que solo curiosidad por parte de Renata.

-Te interesa Alec-afirme viéndola con cautela a los ojos. Ella volteo a verme con una expresión de rudeza y enojo, sus ojos carmesí brillaban.

-No solo eso. El y yo teníamos una relación. El no solo me interesa…yo lo amo. Lo quiero conmigo, y lo quiero para mí-respondió en voz baja, pero la pude escuchar claramente.

-Yo no te lo estoy quitando, ve con el. Dile lo que sientes-

-No están fácil, tu y el tienen que estar juntos. Tienen que compartir noches en las que en lugar tuyo…yo debería de estar con el-cerré mis ojos mientras exhalaba, no podía ser que ahora también ella me quisiera fuera del mapa.

-Escucha, yo no decidí que Alec estuviera involucrado en esto. Yo no decidí venir aquí, así que-esta vez alce mi voz,-si no quieren que Alec y yo estemos juntos, ¡entonces hablen con Aro y díganle eso! ¡No me vengan a reclamar a mi!-grite esta vez, para después comenzar a caminar hacia mi habitación.

-Tú eres el problema-dijo Renata a mis espaldas, y yo no me moleste en voltear a verla.

-Pues no te tengo miedo, ya eh recibido esa amenaza antes-y sin más seguí caminando hacia mi habitación.

No podía creer que le había hablado de esa manera a un vampiro, a alguien que pudo haberme matado en ese mismo instante. Pero tampoco podía dejar que me siguieran culpando por algo que yo no tenia nada que ver, es mas…algo que ni yo misma pensaba que Aro había decidido.

Ahora en lo único en lo que tenia que pensar, eran en vestirme para esta noche y en vigilar que ni Renata ni Jane quisieran hacerme algo.

**¡Ahora quien podrá ayudar a Nessie! Ya tiene a dos enemigas muy poderosas y decididas a hacer lo que sea con tal de alejarla de su querido y amado Alec. ¿Qué piensan ustedes que pasara?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho ;)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga..un review! Además de que me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de lo que pasara entre Nessie y sus ahora peores enemigas ;)**

**Espero actualizar pronto lindas!**

**Besos, cuídense!**


	13. Chapter 13 No

"**No"**

**Hola lindas! =) por fin lo logre! Actualizo un viernes! =D**

**Vengo con muchos ánimos a traerles un nuevo capi de esta historia!**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo nuevamente, no saben lo feliz que me hacen =)**

**Especialmente para:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**MJ Crdenas**

**Cori**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Yani**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Lindas….no saben como me animan sus reviews. Ni lo feliz que me hace leerlos, muchas gracias =)**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Bella POV.

-Contesta Jacob, ella te ama-respondí al ver lo indeciso que estaba.

-¡Claro Bella! Por supuesto que la aceptaría, ella es todo para mí. Su hijo-hizo un pequeño gesto,-tambien llevaría su sangre-

Respire aliviada, después de eso volteé a ver a mi familia que se encontraba aun sentada en el sofá.

-Bien, entonces comencemos con el plan. Tenemos que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, Nessie no puede estar en Volterra por más tiempo-

-Tranquila Bella, lo primero que tenemos que pensar seria en como atacar el castillo. Tendría que ser en la noche, así nadie podría vernos-comenzó Alice.

-Comencemos, no podemos perder mas tiempo-dije decidida.

Renesmee POV.

Suspire con un poco de cansancio antes de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación. Alec se encontraba dándome la espalda mirando fijamente la cama, pude ver que rozaba las sabanas con sus dedos delicadamente. En cuanto olio mi esencia volteo a verme, me dedico una débil sonrisa. Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente, cuando por fin quedo frente a mí, me tomo por los hombros y acerco su cara. Cerré mis ojos en cuanto sentí sus manos bajar hasta mis caderas, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

**(Play: Falling de Florence and the Machine)**

-Por favor Alec…no lo hagas-apreté mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran. Después de unos segundos abrí mis ojos lentamente, Alec me veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Te entiendo Renesmee-dijo.

-Ya no quiero….ya no quiero hacer esto-dije mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas,-entiendo que yo lo decidí así, pero no sabia los propósitos de Aro. Yo no quiero quedar embarazada….no de ti-solté un sollozo.

La expresión de Alec cambio a una que no supe entender. Después de unos segundos bajo su cabeza y lentamente quito sus manos de mis caderas, di un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo tampoco quiero ser padre-admitió,-pero si seguimos retrasando esto, tú te quedaras más tiempo aquí en Volterra, de alguna forma…esto te ayudara a regresar con tu familia-

Y tenía razón. Eso era lo que mas quería, regresar con mi familia…regresar con Jake. Para volver a soñar con los planes que teníamos en mente, para hacerlos realidad. Quería volver a sentir su piel tan cálida, tan suave, quería volver a ver sus ojos, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quería oírlo decir que me ama, que yo soy la única mujer que el va a poder amar en toda su existencia.

-Tienes razón-dije, aceptando lo que me acababa de decir,-no me puedo quedar aquí, necesito regresar-

Sin esperar un segundo mas Alec volvió hacia mí, me tomo la mano para guiarme hacia la cama. Rodeo mi cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda bajaba las mangas de mi escotado vestido. Comenzó a besar mi hombro lentamente, sus labios parecían apenas tocar mi piel desnuda, su mano en mi cintura hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo entero, haciendo que arqueara mi cuello para que cerrara mis ojos después.

Y después….aquel escalofrió término. Lentamente comencé a sentir una hermosa y familiar calidez, sentí unas rudas manos tocar mi espalda para después recostarme en la cama. El peso de su cuerpo lo sentí segundos mas tarde, lentamente comenzó a quitarme el vestido y yo no se lo impedí…esto es lo mejor que me ah pasado. Sus suaves labios besaron mi cuello lentamente y yo no dude en darle mas espacio, quería sentir sus labios en los míos, en todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente mi cuerpo, aun con los ojos cerrados pude llevar mis labios hasta uno de sus brazos donde comencé a besarlo lentamente. Lleve mis manos hacia su cuello donde lo atraje hacia mi, al principio opuso un poco de resistencia, pero cuando su nariz roso la mía el mismo tomo mi cara entre sus manos para después comenzar a besarme con delicadeza, como si no estuviera seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Yo le correspondo inmediatamente, como no hacerlo, por fin lo tenía conmigo, por fin iba a ser mío de una manera diferente.

Solté un pequeño gemido en cuanto nos hicimos uno solo, el cual el acallo con largo y dulce beso, su aliento choco en mi cara, y después lo sentí en mi cuello donde también sentí sus labios. Apreté su cabello, después apreté sus brazos, no podía más, tenia que decirlo.

-Jake-dije con la respiración agitada,-te amo-susurre en su oído.

Se detuvo al instante, dejo de besarme, de acariciarme.

Cuando todo termino, comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, antes de querer verlo primero quise recuperar mi aliento. Cuando finalmente volteé lista para dedicarle una sonrisa….no estaba en la cama, comencé a buscarlo desesperadamente, después de unos segundos, vi una figura, sin pensarlo un segundo prendí la lámpara que se encontraba cerca de la cama.

-Alec-dije para después tragar saliva.

Todo este tiempo hacia creído que había sido Jake el que me había acariciado, el que me había besado y hecho suya de la manera más delicada y tierna posible. Pero no. No era el, me sumergí en mi mundo, en el mundo que soñaba con Jacob, que perdí la noción.

-Alec yo…-

Para ese entonces Alec ya se había vestido completamente, se abotono el ultimo botón de su camisa y tomo su saco.

-No Renesmee-me interrumpió, me senté en la cama, -podrás despreciarme si quieres, podrás odiarme por lo que te hago, podrás no querer hacer esto-levanto su dedo índice,-pero nunca, ¡nunca! Me confundas con ese lobo. Porque yo no soy el, nunca lo seré-y sin mas camino hacia la puerta donde salió dando grandes zancadas. Me quede sin habla.

Alec POV.

Golpe la pared.

-¡Maldición!-murmure con enojo. Es que…¡no podía creerlo!

Le había dedicado las caricias más suaves, mas llenas de ternura, caricias únicamente dedicadas para ella. La había besado de una manera a la que nunca había besado a nadie mas, la había hecho mía con toda la delicadeza posible, y ella…pensaba que yo, Alec Vulturi, era Jacob. Ese lobo del que ella esta enamorado, todo ese tiempo mientras cerraba sus ojos pensó que era Jacob el que la estaba tocando, el que la había hecho suya.

Respire profundamente para contener el coraje, la rabia queme daba pensar eso. Sacudí de una manera ruda mi saco para después aventarlo con furia en la cama, me senté segundos después. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me daba tanta rabia pensar eso?

-¡Diablos!-me dije a mi mismo,-no puede…-pause,-no puedo…-

Todo el enojo desapareció y solo quede cansado y con confusión ahora…estaba sintiendo algo por Renesmee…estaba sintiendo algo por esa hibrida, concluí rendido.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi?**

**¿se lo esperaban? =)**

**Bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! =) eso me anima mucho y me da muchos animos para seguir escribiendo, también me gustaría saber su opinión lindas =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto =) y…todos los viernes ;)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas! Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14 Alec

"**Alec"**

**Hola lindas! Se me hizo un poco complicado actualizar el viernes, pero estoy un sabadito con ustedes, y con este capi que esta salidito del horno ;) especialmente para ustedes.**

**Les quiero agradecer por todo su apoyo hermosas, no saben lo que significa para mi. Especialmente para:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yani**

**Cori**

**Karly15**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Lovetwilight**

**Victoria**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por sus reviews hermosas, no saben como me alegraron el dia =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

No se en que momento me levante de la cama, ni como en tan solo diez minutos logre ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Tampoco se como fue que llegue tan rápido aquí…a la puerta de la habitación de Alec, sabia que estaba aquí, ya que su esencia era intensa. Aclare mi garganta antes de tocar un par de veces, espere a que abriera lo cual tardo unos segundos, tenia puesta la misma ropa con la que salió furioso hace unos minutos. Solo pude verlo a los ojos, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Porque algo en mi interior quería aclarar lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella habitación cuando Alec se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, no sabía que era, pero sabia que esto no podía quedarse así, tenia que aclarar todo.

-¿Qué quieres Renesmee?-pregunto con una voz fría, cortante.

Admito que su distanciamiento me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero aun así tome fuerzas, exhale.

-Alec, quiero aclarar lo que paso-le explique brevemente.

-No tienes nada que explicarme-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

No podía dejar que cerrara la puerta, si hacia eso, la oportunidad de explicarle todo esto se iría a la basura. Era un orgulloso, un…un…

-No-evite que la cerrara,-por favor Alec, déjame explicarme-rogué mientras lo veía a los ojos en la pequeña abertura que todavía quedaba. Alec volteo su cara mientras tragaba saliva, se quedo así por unos segundos para que después se rindiera, camino hacia la pequeña mesita que había en su habitación, dándome la espalda. Camine lentamente, cuando estuve dentro de la habitación cerré la puerta detrás de mi sin despegar la vista de Alec, estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo comparado con Jake.

_-Tonta-_pensé, ¿Cómo había dicho el nombre de Jacob? Me acerque dando pequeños pasos hacia donde se encontraba Alec, que no había dejado aquella posición, sus manos en la pequeña mesita, su cabeza baja. Lleve mi mano derecha hacia su espalda, pero me detuve a solo centímetros de tocarla, mordí mi labio inferior mientras me arrepentía y hacia puño mi mano para bajarla después.

No sabía como empezar, como explicarle, y tras pensar y pensar, cansada deje que mi corazón hablara por mí, importándome poco lo que decía.

**(Play: He won't go de Adele)**

-Alec discúlpame-comencé,-no debí de haber dicho su nombre-dije con un poco de timidez. El no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de voltear lentamente con unas facciones en las que pude ver enojo, pero al ver mi cara, sus facciones de suavizaron al instante. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí su fría mano acariciar mi mejilla, pero el escalofrió no era por su temperatura, era por algo mas. Cerré mis ojos extasiándome por aquella tierna caricia, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, pero esta vez no era por miedo o por querer llorar, era por causa de su toque.

-Renesmee-hablo lentamente,-un ser tan hermoso y frágil. Un ángel caído del cielo…-su voz me llevo a otro mundo,-enamorada de un lobo-esta vez hablo con aquella fría voz, abrí mis ojos repentinamente en cuanto deje de sentir su toque. Volvió a sostenerse de aquella mesita, después de unos segundos volteo su cara para verme,-¿Por qué?-pregunto arrugando su frente, parecía que le dolía saber eso.

-Porque…-trague saliva,-porque somos uno solo, porque estamos destinados el uno para el otro-susurre.

-Por la impronta-yo solo asentí.

-Así es como ellos saben quien es su alma gemela-dije,-además Jake ah estado conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón-

-¿En serio es por eso?-pregunto mientras volvía a acercarse a mi,-o es solo costumbre-

Abrí mi boca para responderle, pero solo pude tomar una bocanada de aire para volverla a cerrar después, no sabía la respuesta.

-Ni tu misma sabes si es amor-dijo volteando hacia otro lado. Esta vez yo acorte la distancia para tomar su mentón, haciendo que volteara a verme.

-¿Y tu si sabes que es amor?-le pregunte.

Todo se quedo en silencio, nuestros ojos se conectaron, y nos quedamos así…viéndonos a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra. Esto no estaba bien, mi mente me lo decía, pero mi corazón…no reaccionaba, no me decía si estaba mal o bien, si debía irme o quedarme.

-Yo si se-susurro mientras comenzaba a acercarse sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

-Tus ojos-pude decir.

-¿Qué tienen?-pregunto a solo centímetros de mis labios, su aliento choco en mi cara.

-No lo se-respondí antes de que Alec estampara suavemente sus labios en los míos. Tomo mi cara en sus manos atrayéndome hacia el, evitando que escapara. Las apretó un poco mas, sin hacerme daño, cuando sintió mis manos sobre las de el, pero no era para escapar…era para aferrarme a ellas, para que siguieran sosteniendo mi cara. Cuando supe que no las quitaría, lleve mis manos hacia su saco donde me sostuve, lentamente comenzamos a caminar hacia su cama, seguíamos besándonos lentamente, nos detuvimos unos segundos para que Alec bajara el cierre de mi vestido, el cual cayo a los pocos segundos. No me importo quedarme en las prendas mas intimas delante de el, no me importo que viera mi cuerpo, tampoco me importo que bajar sus manos para acariciarlo, lo cual solo provoco que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal. Lleve mis manos hacia su cuello, esta vez evitando que el escapara, me recostó lentamente, sus manos sostenían mi espalda, bajándome lentamente. Nos vimos a los ojos una vez más.

-No quiero forzarte a nada Renesmee-susurro en mis labios.

-No, no esta vez-respondí para que después acortara la distancia y fuera yo la que lo besara con necesidad esta vez. En ese momento fue que sentí aquella corriente eléctrica que sus besos me provocaban, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello, llevo sus manos hacia mi cadera donde las apretó solo un poco, siguió con su recorrido, besándome hasta llegar a mi vientre.

Alec POV.

Mi sub-consciente se rio de mi por primera vez.

_-Alec Vulturi. El gran y poderoso vampiro, el cual nunca pensó enamorarse y ahora…-_

Curve mis labios en el cuello de Renesmee. Si, mi sub-consciente tenia razón, nunca quise comprometerme con nadie, mucho menos enamorarme de una persona. Pero era porque no había conocido la persona indicada para entregarle todo este amor, y ahora la había encontrado, Renesmee era Renesmee y nadie más que ella.

No me importaba lo que pasara, ahora la tenia aquí, conmigo. Ahora ella sabría que soy yo la persona que la toca, que la acaricia. Que la besa de una manera desesperada, pero a la misma vez dulce.

Y si, se que muchas veces dije que no quería que Renesmee quedara embarazada, que no quería ser padre. Pero ahora…ahora todo cambio, en mi imaginación un pequeño ser apareció, nuestro hijo….un hijo de Renesmee y mío, volví a sonreír.

Renesmee POV.

Fue mas que delicado cuando nos convertimos en uno solo, solté un gemido mientras hacia puño mis manos, apretando las sabanas, Alec hizo un recorrido con sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos y entrelazarlas, las apreté fuertemente, esta vez no me equivocaría, sabia quien me estaba haciendo suya.

-Alec-susurre,-Alec-pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre los míos.

-Si, soy yo. Soy yo Renesmee-susurro en mi oído. Yo también sonreí mientras le daba mas espacio para besar mi cuello.

**=0 ¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben una forma de hacérmelo saber…por un review! Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión y además ya saben que es mi mejor paga.**

**¿Qué creen que pasar con esta parejita? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo lindas =)**

**Una cosita mas, dentro de esta semana comenzare a mandarles mensajes privados, respondiendo sus preguntas o para explicarles algunas dudas que tengan, ¿le parece? Porque se que ya no lo eh hecho y se me hizo muy rudo de mi parte no contestarles, asi que lo estare haciendo ;)**

**Espero actualizar pronto lindas. Las quiero mucho!**

**Cuidense, besos!**


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Y Alec?

"**¿Y Alec?"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Llegue un viernes yey! =) y con un nuevo capi para ustedes!**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo, especialmente para:**

**Andy231**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Vampire-girls97**

**Cori**

**Ainaak**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Yani**

**Twilightnumberone**

**nombreAdivina**

**gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas!**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

**(Play: One and only de Adele)**

Inhale la exquisita esencia de su cabello una vez mas, sin poder evitarlo sonreí mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de este momento. La abrace un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola hacia mí, lo cual causo que se removiera en la cama de una manera delicada, para luego soltar un suspiro y volver a caer en aquel sueño profundo. Su aliento chocaba contra mi pecho, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo cada vez que exhalaba, su mano en mi pecho parecía quemar la parte que cubría, su temperatura era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, nunca había experimentado algo con así con otra mujer, ya que todas mis aventuras fueron con vampiresas.

Esto era mejor que estar en el paraíso, era la primera vez que me sentía así con una mujer, y tengo que admitir que aquella sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez acariciaba su espalda bajo la sabana, era la mejor de todas.

-Quiero ser el único hombre que te toque ángel mío. El único que pueda adueñarse de tu cuerpo, el único que pueda tenerte-susurre en su pelo.

Cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo sabia que había algo mas allá que solo querer cumplir con aquella misión, mis manos fueron acostumbrándose a las curvas de su frágil cuerpo, mis labios se acostumbraron a su suave piel. Poco a poco ella fue ganándome cada vez más con aquella inocencia, con el sufrimiento por el que pasaba cada vez que teníamos que intentarlo para que ella pudiera quedar embarazada. Sabía que alguien tenia que protegerla aquí en el castillo, ella se encontraba sola, desprotegida, y poco a poco fui convirtiéndome yo en su ángel guardián. Reí ante ese pensamiento, no. Ella había sido aquel ángel que el cielo me había mandado para que pudiera creer en el amor, y agradezco que haya sido ella la persona que me enseño a amar.

Por primera vez vi su hermoso rostro mientras dormía, transmitía tanta paz, podía quedarme así…viéndola por horas, días, semanas, meses y estoy seguro que nunca me cansaría de ver su rostro angelical. Con una sonrisa en mis labios lleve mi mano hacia su mandíbula donde suavemente la dibuje hasta llegar a sus labios, aquellos carnosos labios a los que había besado sin parar hace unos momentos, me acerque lentamente para darle un corto y suave beso, se sentía tan bien.

Lentamente Renesmee fue abriendo sus ojos con un poco de cansancio, dio un pequeño bostezo antes de verme a los ojos por primera vez, sin que yo me lo esperara me abrazo de una manera tierna.

-Alec-su voz me derritió.

-Ángel-susurre respondiendo su abrazo, ella lo deshizo mientras me veía a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Ángel?-pregunto divertida.

-Bueno-lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla, la acaricie,-aunque me encante tu nombre, Ángel, te describe mejor-

Ella soltó una risita.

-Yo no soy un ángel-

-Para mi lo eres-la vi directamente a los ojos,-Renesmee, ¿estas segura que no te forcé a nada?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-No Alec-se acerco a mí,-no me forzaste a nada-y sin más se acerco a mi para darme un beso en los labios. Se notaba la necesidad en aquel beso y sin duda alguna le correspondí, lentamente la recosté nuevamente en la cama donde rompimos aquel beso,-no se que estoy sintiendo por ti pero…-puse mi dedo índice en su boca.

-Ese amor Renesmee, solo amor-volví a estampar mis labios en los suyos. Sus manos en mi espalda hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal haciendo que me arqueara un poco.

-No se que pueda pasar después de esto-dijo Renesmee a solo centímetros de mis labios.

-No importa ahora. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero yo estaré aquí-entrelace mi mano con la suya,-contigo-Renesmee solo asintió.

-Tienes razón, pero de algo estoy segura….ya no llorare al saber que voy a estar contigo-los dos reímos.

-Y yo me quedare a tu lado, para verte dormir entre mis brazos-respondí.

Renesmee se dio una ducha para después vestirse, yo hice lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos listos la acompañe a su habitación, pero antes de que entrara la voz de Demetri se escucho detrás de nosotros.

-Mi maestro desea ver a Renesmee-dijo viéndola fijamente.

-La llevare enseguida-respondí. Nos quedamos callados hasta que vimos a Demetri desaparecer.

-¿Qué querrá esta vez?-pregunto con cierto toque de preocupación en su voz, al tiempo que tomaba mi brazo, buscando un apoyo.

-No lo se-a mi también me pareció raro,-tal vez quiere que lo intentemos esta noche-la mire a los ojos,-tranquila, todo estará bien-Renesmee solo asintió.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos para que después nos dirigiéramos hacia el salón.

Renesmee POV.

Quería confiar con que Aro solo quería que esta noche Alec y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero había algo en mi pecho que me decía que no era eso, era algo más. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza antes de que Alec abierta la puerta del salón, camine a paso lento mientras que Alec caminaba a su usual puesto, dejándome sola en medio de aquel salón.

-Hermosa Renesmee-Aro bajo las escaleras para tomar mi mano y besarla, me miro directamente a los ojos,-¿todo bien?-pregunto.

Quería que se dejara de hipocresías, quería que me dijera de que se trataba todo esto, quería saber porque me quería en el salón.

-Si Aro, todo bien-respondí,-¿para que me mandaste traer?-pregunte con curiosidad.

La expresión de Aro se torno seria al tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula, junto ambas manos para después caminar y sentarse en su trono. Todo estaba en completo silencio, comencé a respirar agitadamente, conociendo a Aro estoy segura que otra idea descabellada había llegado a su mente.

-Mi querida Renesmee-comenzó,-después de todos estos intentos porque quedes embarazada, de los cuales ninguno a funcionado-hizo una mueca,-te dejo libre. No creo que puedas tener hijos, y no tiene caso que sigas aquí en el castillo-exhale.

Sin poder evitarlo volteé de manera brusca hacia donde se encontraba Alec, el cual también había enfocado sus ojos en mí, mostraban dolor y tristeza. Jane irradiaba felicidad volteo a ver a su hermano y entrelazo su mano con la de él, dirigí mi mirada hacia Aro una vez más.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunte, pensando que había escuchado mal,-¿puedo regresar con mi familia?-dije mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

-Eres libre Renesmee, libre-dijo Aro,-al parecer aquel experimento, del cual tenia muchas ilusiones, al parecer no funciono. No hay ninguna otra razón para tenerte aquí-

¡No lo podía creer! Volvería con mi familia, por fin los volvería a ver. Otro par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

-Gracias-dije sollozando,-gracias Aro-

El solo sonrió.

-Mañana regresaras con tu familia-fue lo único que dijo,-puedes retirarte. Salí con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, cerré la puerta de madera detrás de mi para que comenzara a caminar hacia mi habitación. Esto era como un sueño, regresaría a Forks con mi familia, con mi vida….mi sonrisa se borro por completo, me iría, si, pero, ¿Alec?

Esto no podía estar pasando, había encontrado a aquel hombre que por fin llenaba aquel vacio, con el que descubrí que significaba el amor en realidad, y justo cuando pensé que estaría con el….me iba, me iba a Forks. ¿Dejaría esto por regresar a mi vida? ¿Rechazaría a Alec para volver con Jacob?

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? Que creen que hara Renesmee al respecto. Espero sus respuestas de lo que piensan ;)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho lindas.**

**Otra cosita….ya casi hacemos los 100 reviews! Lo cual me emociona mucho, gracias por todo.**

**Antes de despedirme quiero decirles que estoy trabajando muy duro para que a todas mis lindas lectoras les llegue el mensaje privado que les prometi, porque no se me ah olvidado hermosas.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, cuídense, las quiero!**

**Besos!**


	16. Chapter 16 Lo que mas dolio

"**Lo que mas dolio"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Si, se que el viernes pasado no actualice, pero me fui casi imposible hacerlo. Pero ahora vengo con muchos animos y con mucha alegría =) trayéndoles este nuevo capi!**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas mis hermosas lectoras que me han estado apoyando en esta historia, especialmente para:**

**Cezi**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yani**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Cori**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**RenexAlec4Ever**

**Vanessa**

**Linda Elizabeth Saiz**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**Bueno, ahora si…..disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Renesmee, no te vayas-escuche la voz de Alec detrás de mi. Di un ligero salto, ya que no había escuchado cuando había entrado a mi habitación.

-Alec-me levante lentamente de la cama,-no te escuche entrar-trate de que aquella conversación del irme del castillo no llegara a nuestras mentes, aunque era inevitable.

-No te vayas-volvió a repetir, se acerco sin pensarlo un segundo y me abrazo de tal modo que me fue imposible mover o tan siquiera corresponderle al abrazo,-no sabes cuanto me costo encontrarte, no te puedes ir ahora-susurro.

Después de unos segundos de mantener ese abrazo, tomo mi cara entre sus manos para después darme cortos besos en mis labios. Yo lo acerque hacia mí para corresponderle a aquellos desesperados besos, hasta que finalmente lo acerque más a mí para besarnos profundamente.

-Yo tampoco Alec, no te quiero perder-respondí con la respiración agitada a solo centímetros de sus labios,-quiero quedarme contigo-

-Entonces hazlo-pego su frente con la mía, sus ojos los había cerrado fuertemente,-solo pídelo Renesmee, solo di que me amas-dijo con desesperación.

¿Qué hacia ahora?

Había una guerra sin tregua en mi interior, mi corazón luchaba por quedarme pero mi cerebro me forzaba a irme con mi familia. Suspire con un poco de frustración, no quería alejarme de Alec, ahora que me había enamorado….si enamorado, ahora se que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Alec, de la persona que menos espere.

-Alec….-lo apreté un poco mas hacia mi,-Alec-susurre.

…..

-¿Estas lista Renesmee?-pregunto un sonriente Aro, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Finalmente, hoy regresaría con mi familia, lo cual hacia que mis emociones se mezclaran de manera que no podía distinguir ni un solo sentimiento. Volteé a ver a Alec, que se encontraba a mi derecha, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, miraba hacia el frente, pero en cuanto me vio, pude ver en sus ojos tristeza, dolor. El solo verlo así me partió el corazón, ya que había decidido irme a Forks, había decidido dejar todo lo que pase aquí, todo lo que pasamos Alec y yo, para regresar con mi vida normal.

-Si Aro-asentí,-estoy lista-

Se acerco a mí, para después tomar mi mano delicadamente, me vio a los ojos por unos segundos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentí los fríos labios de Aro sobre mi mano.

-Fue un placer tenerte aquí en el castillo querida, que tengas un buen viaje-sonrió, antes de voltear y caminar hacia su trono nuevamente,-Jane, Alec, no se detengan hasta llegar a Forks con Renesmee…sana y salva-ordeno.

Ambos asintieron, Jane parecía contenta con la noticia. Tenia una hermosa sonrisa, no lo puedo negar, era angelical, estaba feliz porque me iba, porque finalmente dejaba en paz a su hermano, finalmente me quitaba de en medio para que ambos hermanos siguieran con su vida normal, para que siguieran unidos como siempre lo han hecho, ellos dos….solo ellos dos. En cambio Alec, asintió con la cabeza baja, no levanto la vista cuando Aro le dio aquella orden, tuve que voltear al lado opuesto donde se encontraba, me dolía verlo así, no quería dejarlo, pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí, ya no soportaba estar encerrada con aquellos vampiros. Y aunque se lo pidiera, sabia que Alec no estaría dispuesto a dejar el castillo, no estaría dispuesto a dejar a su hermana, la cual se negaría rotundamente a dejar el castillo.

Con los gemelos a mis costados, me di media vuelta y caminamos hasta las puertas del castillo.

-Regresaremos al anochecer-dijo Alec a la secretaria, la cual asintió para vernos salir por aquella puerta. Ya había anochecido, el momento perfecto para que ellos salieran, suspire involuntariamente al ver el cielo. Jane comenzó a correr a velocidad vampírica por el bosque, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar para que yo también comenzara a correr con Alec atrás de mi. El aire se sentía tan fresco, el olor a madera en mis fosas nasales me hicieron volver a la vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada en aquel castillo? No lo se, pero este olor me hizo darme cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo no había salido.

El cielo se lleno de estrellas y la luna salió, parecía acompañarnos en aquel recorrido. Aunque era mitad vampiro, el cansancio comenzó a invadirme, hasta el punto que se me hizo difícil la tarea de seguir corriendo. No pude mas y me detuve, trate de recobrar el aliento para seguir, pero se me hizo difícil hacerlo, me sostuve de un árbol. Alec se detuvo unos metros delante de mi, volteo a verme arrugando su frente, pero no se acerco a mí en ningún momento, me sentía tan cansada, exhausta.

-¿Estas bien Renesmee?-pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-Si-susurre,-solo…-tome una bocanada de aire,-creo que necesito descansar un poco-respondí finalmente.

-Hibrida-dijo Jane, alce mi mirada para verla a un lado de su hermano,-estamos cerca de una ciudad, necesito ir a cazar, ya que por tu culpa no estaremos para la cena-

-Esta bien, vayan, yo…me quedare aquí-dije.

-Ve tu hermana. Yo me quedare a cuidarla aquí-dijo Alec a su hermana, pero viéndome fijamente a mi.

-Tu también necesitas alimentarte-pude escucharla.

-Estaré bien, pasaremos por algunas otras ciudades-esta vez la vio.

-De acuerdo-susurro antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

El silencio reino entre nosotros, y no puedo decir que era muy cómodo, no sabia que decirle. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por mis mejillas, forzándome a bajar mi cabeza para que Alec no pudiera verlas. No podía mas, tenia que tocarlo, quería sentirlo cerca de mí.

-Alec…-solloce mientras caminaba hacia el.

-No, no Renesmee-dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Su rechazo me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, sentirme rechazada por el hombre del cual estoy enamorada.

-¿Por qué?-susurre.

-Porque si te toco….no te dejaría ir. No tendría el valor para dejarte con tu familia-susurro.

-No me rechaces, te lo pido-

Volteo a modo de darme la espalda, no quería siquiera verme a los ojos, no me quería cerca de el, lo entendí. Me senté en el pasto recargando mi espalda en un árbol esperando a Jane, aun sentía un pequeño dolor en mi estomago, lo que supuse era a causa de haber corrido por tanto tiempo. Inhale y exhale un par de veces para que aquel dolor desapareciera, hice algunos gestos antes de que desapareciera, lo cual sucedió minutos después.

-¿La princesa ya puede seguir corriendo?-me levante al instante al escuchar la voz de Jane.

-Ya me siento mejor-respondí.

Bella POV.

No éramos tantos, pero los vampiros que habían accedido a ayudarnos tenían unos poderes espectaculares. Sabia que ganaríamos nuevamente, mi familia estaba lista, al igual que nuestros aliados.

-Es hora-se escucho la voz de Carlisle.

Las exhalaciones por parte de mi familia y nuestros aliados no se hicieron esperar. Comenzamos a salir lentamente por aquella puerta para caminar por el bosque hasta llegar a aquel claro en el que alguna vez peleamos por Nessie, por mi hija. Prometí cuidarla, prometí que estaría a salvo y eso haría, la mantendría a salvo, iría a buscarla y a pelear para que ella estuviera con nosotros nuevamente. No dejaría que los Vulturis le hicieran daño, ahora estábamos preparados para enfrentarnos nuevamente a una batalla sin tregua por mi hija, por la cual, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida si era necesario, con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Estábamos listos para comenzar a correr hacia Volterra, pero la voz de Alice nos distrajo a todos.

-¡Esperen!-alzo la voz, volteamos a verla para que ver que sucedía. Miraba hacia el vacio, estaba teniendo una visión, corrí hacia ella.

-Alice-la tome por los hombros para sacudirla suavemente,-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-Nessie-parpadeo un par de veces, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-¿Nessie, mi hija?-alce mi voz esta vez,-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa? Alice contesta por favor-

-Los Vulturis….=bajo su mirada para después cerrar sus ojos,-los Vulturis decidieron dejarla libre. Viene para acá-

-¿Cuándo?-tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente, pero solo aquella pregunta salió de mi boca.

-Estará aquí en cuestión de minutos. Pasara por aquí, lo mejor será que la esperemos-

-Si, si, si aquí la esperaremos-sonreí mientras volteaba a ver a Edward el cual se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

Todos sonrieron, mientras se abrazaban, otro exhalaban con alivio mientras que sus facciones cambiaban a unas de felicidad.

-Ya están aquí-sonrió Alice.

Alec POV.

**(The Kill de 30 seconds to Mars)**

Estaba a punto de perderla, en solo unos minutos Renesmee será de su familia, mientras que yo…me quedare sin ella, sin aquella luz en mi vida. En cuanto estuvimos en aquel bosque supe que todo había terminado entre ella y yo, mis esperanzas se habían desvanecido, mi felicidad había terminado.

Nos acercábamos a aquel claro en el peleamos hace tiempo por terminar con su vida, reí irónicamente en mis adentros, quería terminar con la vida de la persona que ahora amo mas que nadie ni nada.

Arruge mi frente al oler las esencias de algunos vampiros, revise el bosque por una milésima de segundo, ninguna esencia se me hacia conocida. Nos acercamos mas a aquel claro, ahí fue donde pude distinguir unos vampiros, algunos amigos de los Cullen y…..los Cullen.

¡Claro! Estoy seguro que Alice había tenido una visión de nosotros trayendo a Renesmee, suspire involuntariamente.

-Mi familia-dijo Renesmee en un susurro apenas audible. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas al tiempo que llevaba una mano en su boca para callar aquellos sollozos, Jane y yo nos detuvimos, pero Renesmee siguió caminando, después corrió mientras llegaba al encuentro con su madre la cual la abrazo de forma protectora.

-¡Mama!-sollozo.

-Hija, estábamos a punto de ir por ti-susurro Bella,-pero ahora estas con nosotros, nada te pasara-acaricio el cabello de Renesmee.

Se acerco su padre, Edward, para ser el siguiente en abrazar a su hija.

-Papa-sollozo.

-Mi niña-le hablo suavemente su padre,-tranquila, nada te volverá a hacer daño. Nadie ni nada podrá apartarnos nuevamente-

Su familia llego para abrazarla todos en grupo, me quede contemplando aquel cuadro. Sus aliados fueron los siguientes en abrazarla y decirle palabras de consuelo y fortaleza, apreté mi mandíbula cuando de entre todos salió Jacob, con una sonrisa de felicidad caminando lentamente a Renesmee.

-Jake-susurro Renesmee.

-Hola linda-

¡Idiota!

Jacob acorto la distancia y envolvió a Renesmee en sus brazos, lo cual hizo que mi enojo tomara control de mi cuerpo. Apreté aun más mi mandíbula al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente para retener aquel enojo. Pero lo que mas me destrozo, lo que realmente rompió mi corazón ya muerto, lo que hizo que un sentimiento extraño invadiera mi cuerpo, y sintiera ganas de romperle la cabeza a ese perro….fue cuando lentamente, como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, Jacob tomo el mentón de Renesmee y sin pensarlo ni un segundo la acerco para estampar sus labios en los de ella.

_-Adiós Renesmee-_pensé en mi mente.

-Vámonos Jane, al parecer ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-dijo con una voz fría al tiempo que me daba media vuelta caminando hacia el bosque.

**Jacob beso a Renesmee….delante de nuestro mas adorado vampiro, frente a Alec =(**

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? Espero que les haya gustado. Y como ya saben mi mayor recompensa es un review…eso me anima mucho y además me da mucho animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Qué creen que pasara con esta parejita? Espero sus respuestas!**

**Espero actualizar pronto hermosas. Besos, cuidenese!**

**Y recuerden que las quiero mucho!**


	17. Chapter 17 Aprendiendo a vivir

"**Aprendiendo a vivir"**

**Hola hermosas! Ya llegue con un nuevo capi para ustedes =)**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas lectoras que me han estado apoyado en el transcurso de esta historia, no saben que feliz me siento del recibimiento que le han dado, no solo a esta, a todas mis historias =) muchísimas gracias!**

**Especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Cori**

**It's Cezi-Bitch**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Ainaak**

**Paty**

**Karly15**

**Windyllu**

**Sasuhina.18**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas! =) no saben como me alegraron el dia.**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

No sentía nada. Aunque sus labios encajaban en los míos, aunque los movía de manera lenta pero a la misma vez apasionada…simplemente no sentía la imprimación, no sentía esas mariposas en el estomago que sentía cada vez que lo besaba. Me aleje lentamente de el, con la intención de que no notara que no quería que me besara, ¡Alec! En un movimiento violento volteé hacia donde había dejado a Alec y a su hermana, trague saliva para que las lagrimas no salieran nuevamente….se había ido.

…..

-¿Te sientes bien hija? ¿No te hicieron daño?-pregunto mi mama viéndome detalladamente.

-No, estoy bien-respondí por decima vez. No quería que supieran lo que pase en Volterra, ni tampoco de lo que paso entre Alec y yo, finalmente no lo volvería a ver y creo que tendría que comenzar a olvidarme de Alec y de los momentos que estuve con el, suspire involuntariamente.

-Nessie-sonrió Jacob,-no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte así-me abrazo,-conmigo-

Cerré mis ojos correspondiéndole el abrazo, no quería que se sintiera rechazado, obviamente no lo abrazaba por que aun sentía algo por el, mas que amistad.

-Yo te extrañe mucho Jake-susurre en su pecho, rompimos el abrazo para que comenzara a acercarse nuevamente con esa blanca sonrisa que, tiempo atrás, me robaba suspiros, pero mi padre nos interrumpió.

-Nessie…-se veía el nerviosismo en el rostro de mi padre, al ver que no podía seguir volteo a ver a mi madre,-creo que las dejaremos hablar entre mujeres-

Mi mama asintió para después verme a los ojos.

-Hija-comenzó en cuanto se fueron,-Alice nos conto los planes que tenia Aro para ti, llevarte a Volterra y….-

-Si, lo entiendo. Pero no paso nada-dije a punto de llorar,-mejor…hay que olvidar ese tema. Ya paso, estoy con ustedes-negué con mi cabeza para olvidar esos recuerdos

-Bien, creo que necesitas descansar. Ah sido un día muy largo y pesado para ti-me aconsejo, yo solo sonreí débilmente mientras asentía. Subí las escaleras con mi tía Rosalie detrás de mi, en cuanto llegamos a mi habitación la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Ya se que no estaba en edad para refugiarme en los brazos de mis padres o tíos como niña de cinco años, pero, además de extrañarlos mucho, necesitaba apoyo en alguien, y quien mejor que mi tía Rosalie.

-Ay tía- comencé a sollozar, -tía no sabes cuanto te extrañe-mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, una tras otra, bajaron por mis mejillas, aunque la realidad del abrazo era por otra cosa….era por Alec. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle a ella sobre lo que paso en Volterra, pero simplemente no pude, decidí que seria mejor contárselo en otra ocasión.

-Ya estas aquí con nosotros Renesmee-le agradecí por llamarme así,-nosotros te vamos a proteger. Ya pasaste por esa pesadilla-susurro.

Y eso era lo que mas me dolía, que ya había pasado por esa "pesadilla" como dice ella, pero para mi, para mi eso fue un sueño. Me enamore de la persona que me hizo sufrir, a la persona que odie por tanto tiempo, y que justamente cuando los dos nos habíamos enamorado, simplemente me alejan de el.

-No se que hacer-fue lo único que dije ya que los sollozos no me dejaron continuar.

Alec POV.

Golpe un árbol con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo un hueco en la madera, lo cual causo que unas aves volaran despavoridas hacia un lugar seguro. Mi coraje era insaciable, tenia unas inmensas ganas de regresar por Renesmee y de quitarle la vida a ese perro asqueroso, el causante de estos malditos celos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

-Alec, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto enojada Jane caminando detrás de mi.

En ese momento me detuve en medio del bosque, respiraba agitadamente, volteé lentamente para ver a mi hermana a los ojos. Ella me miraba con confusión y con duda.

-No me digas que es por la hibrida-susurro con miedo,-no me digas que es por ella-negó con su cabeza.

¿Qué otra respuesta tenia? ¿Negarme rotundamente? Eso seria algo estúpido, para que negar si ya no la tendría conmigo, no perdía absolutamente nada con decirle eso a mi hermana.

-Si Jane-dije con cansancio,-es por ella-

Mi hermana comenzó a reír, pero su risa pronto se volvió en dolor, dolor que vi en sus ojos.

-No, no por ella no Alec-comenzó a decir de forma histérica,-¿¡Porque de ella?!-grito,-no, tú no sientes nada por ella. Tu….tu solamente te acostumbraste a….-hizo un gesto,-a su cuerpo, a hacerla tuya, pero no es amor, no, no, no es amor Alec. No lo es-para ese entonces parecía estar hablando para si misma.

Me acerque a ella, para tomarla por lo hombros y sacudirla un poco.

-Estas equivocada…yo la amo. Yo estoy enamorado de ella-

-¡Tu te equivocas Alec! Tú no puedes sentir nada por ella, tus sentimientos solamente son para mí, tú me quieres a mí a nadie mas-bajo su cabeza.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Tanto le afectaba que estuviera enamorado de otra persona?

-Jane, y yo te quiero, te quiero como mi hermana que eres-la acerque a mi pecho y ella no opuso resistencia,-tu siempre has estado conmigo, yo te quiero-susurre.

-Dilo Alec, repítelo de nuevo-susurro en mi pecho.

-Te quiero Jane, te quiero mucho-la complací

-¿Lo dices en serio, tu me quieres?-sonrió como niña inocente.

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Vámonos Jane-mira a mi alrededor con cierta nostalgia,-es hora de ir a nuestro hogar-dije para después comenzar a caminar.

**1 mes después.**

**(Play: Careless whisper de George Michael)**

Inhale profundamente la esencia de Renesmee que todavía quedaba en las sabanas de mi cama, con cierto temor y, ¿Por qué no? Con mi mano temblorosa, fui acercando lentamente mi mano hacia la almohada donde había dormido después de haberla hecho mía, seguí el recorrido por las sabanas, aquellas sabanas que cubrieron el escultural cuerpo de aquel ángel. Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando la viva imagen de mi amada comenzó a aparecer cubierta por las sabanas, aquel rostro angelical se veía tan pacifico, dormía profundamente. Sus hermosos rizos caían algunos en sus hombros y otros estaban libremente tirados en la almohada, sonreí sin poder creerlo, al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar su cuerpo con las yemas de mis dedos.

Pero esa imagen desaprecio a los segundos siguientes, lo cual hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara, sacándome de aquella hermosa fantasía de tenerla aquí conmigo nuevamente, ya no pude seguir mas, su cuerpo ya no estaba recostado en mi cama.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Renesmee? ¿Por qué juegas con mi mente?-le reclame con cierto enojo, al tiempo que me levantaba bruscamente de mi cama volteando hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

Ahora que no la tenia, Renesmee se había vuelto una adicción para mi, necesitaba tener su cuerpo, sus labios, necesitaba hacerla mía, y no poder hacerlo, no poder tener esa droga me enloquecía cada día mas. Reí para mis adentros, hasta el punto de verla en mi cama.

-Eres un estúpido Alec-sonreí.

Renesmee POV.

Roce mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos suavemente viéndome en el espejo de mi tocador. Aun tenía el sabor de Alec en mi boca…en todo mi cuerpo, pero su recuerdo solo me deprimió más, así que lentamente baje mi mano.

-¿Lista Renesmee?-se escucho la voz de mi tía Rosalie, la cual me saco de mis pensamientos. Volteé de forma brusca para verla recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Si tía, ya estoy lista-dije cepillando mi cabello solo un par de veces mas para después correr hacia donde se encontraba.

Corrimos por el bosque, lo cual siempre hacia que me sintiera libre, respirar el olor a humedad y madera hacia que mi mente quedara en blanco, dándole espacio solo a esa esencia. Cuanto disfrutaba ir de caza, pero por la única razón de correr por el bosque.

-¿Esta vez crees poder Renesmee?-pregunto mi tía con un poco de duda en sus ojos. Yo solo asentí con poca seguridad.

Mi tía dejo de llamarme Nessie, entendió que aquel sobrenombre no era para mi, que quería ser yo….Renesmee Cullen, solo eso. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión, ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba ese sobrenombre.

_-Te decía así porque pensaba que te gustaba-_fue lo que me dijo durante la platica que mantuvimos.

-Si, creo poder esta vez-trate de convencerme a si misma.

Sin pensarlo mas mi tía comenzó a correr dejándome a mi sola en aquel pequeño claro que habíamos encontrado, estaba lejos de la casa, lejos de la ciudad, este era….como un espacio para mi tía y para mí. En menos de cinco minutos regreso con un ciervo, el cual tiro al pasto, corrí hacia donde se encontraba para después hincarme y tomar de la sangre de aquel animal. Sentí el recorrido que hizo su sangre en mi garganta, lo cual agradecí.

-Gracias tía- sonreí para después tragar saliva.

Ella alzo sus cejas.

-Me siento bien, creo que….ya me estoy acostumbrando-sonreí con cara de triunfo.

-Me da gusto sobrina-sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, así que….¿le pediste tiempo a Jacob?-pregunto con sutileza.

-Si tía-

-Pero si tu estabas muy enamorada de el antes de….-guardo silencio.

-Antes de irme-complete la frase.

Ella asintió.

No sabia como comenzar, bueno, en primera creo que lo mas conveniente era decirle toda la verdad a mi tía, no podía callarlo más. Sabía que ella me entendería y que guardaría aquel secreto conmigo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, sentí como todo el alimento que había tomado segundos atrás, comenzaba a regresar.

-Lo siento-pude decir apenas para después levantarme y comenzar a correr dentro del bosque.

Respiraba agitadamente, mientras ponía una mano en mi boca. Lo había hecho de nuevo…..en realidad, lo había comenzado a hacer un par de semanas atrás.

-Esto no es normal Renesmee, tenemos que ir con Carlisle para que te revise. No es posible que sigas teniendo asco a la sangre animal-

Asentí débilmente mientras regresábamos a la casa para que mi abuelo por fin me dijera que era lo que me estaba sucediendo.

**Bueno….ya ah pasado un mes desde que Renesmee volvió a su hogar….pobre de mi Alec =( sufriendo. Pero, ¿volveran a estar juntos nuevamente? ¿Cómo lo lograran?**


	18. Chapter 18 Fruto de amor

"**Fruto de amor"**

**Holaaaa! =) estoy muy, pero muy muy emocionada de estar nuevamente aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capi =D estoy super feliz, no saben cuanto!**

**Como siempre, gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que me han estado apoyando tanto como al principio de mi historia y también en el transcurso de la misma.**

**Especialmente para:**

**Annie Lightwood-****Muchas gracias por recomendarle esta historia a tu amiga! =)**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Ainaak**

**Karly15**

**Twilightnumberone**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Alice Black wolf**

**AlynMyName**

**Yani**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Sasushina.18**

**Windyllu**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Kika**

**Ainara Di Angelo**

**¡No saben lo feliz que estoy por todos sus reviews hermosas! En verdad que…wow! No tengo palabras lindas :') solo….¡gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Bueno….ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

**(Play: Cosas que nunca te dije de Rio Roma)**

Suspire involuntariamente antes de levantarme de la cama. La extrañaba, si, y mucho, pero ya no podía seguir sufriendo por ella, tenia que dejar ir este recuerdo que me torturaba cada vez mas, este dolor era mas intenso con cada día que pasaba y yo sin poder tocar su cuerpo. Era simplemente absurdo seguir imaginando que algún día ella regresaría, que dejara todo solo por estar conmigo, era absurdo pensar siquiera que algún día la volvería a ver. Pero, ¿Por qué era tan difícil para mi corazón? ¿Por qué se negaba a olvidarla? Simple, porque era un masoquista que prefería hacerme sufrir, que olvidarla y seguir con nuestras vidas como lo habíamos hecho antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida.

Podía haberla convencido de quedarse, podía no haberla dejado irse. ¿En que falle? ¿Acaso no la ame lo suficiente? ¿O acaso no se lo demostré? Negué con mi cabeza, no. ¡Claro que se lo había demostrado! Claro que la ame mucho más de lo que ella se imagino, ni de lo que yo imagine que amaría a una mujer. Por fin me había enamorado y el destino me había hecho una mala jugada ya que fue la mujer equivocada, en las circunstancias menos adecuadas.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño mi ángel-susurre con los ojos cerrados. Aun tenia grabada su hermosa cara en mi mente, aun seguía estando en mis pensamientos y al parecer no tenia la intención de irse….nunca, mucho menos de este terco corazón que seguía alimentándose de su recuerdo.

Si ella me amaba, ¿Por qué se fue? Me pregunte yo mismo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica, por el lobo, no, ella no lo amaba, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Porque nunca me lo dijo, ni siquiera cuando yo se lo pregunte, y porque ese mismo día me demostró que sentía algo por mi, que me quería, que me deseaba así como yo la deseaba a ella. Pronuncio mi nombre mientras la hacia mía, correspondió mis caricias porque sabia que era yo, que siempre fui yo, el que la tocaba, el que la besaba, el que la hacia suya.

-Hermano-escuche la voz de Jane, volteé hacia la puerta al tiempo que alejaba esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-Si, Jane-me acerque a ella.

-Nuestros maestros nos necesitan en el salón, dicen que es algo importante-

-Claro, vamos-respondí sin dudarlo un segundo.

Camine a paso lento, no tenia muchos ánimos de salir de mi habitación, mucho menos de ir con mis maestros, pero tampoco podía negarme a ir con ellos ya que me necesitaban en este momento y ellos eran mis maestros, tenia que obedecerlos.

-Alec, ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Jane mientras se detenía para verme a los ojos.

-No Jane, estoy bien-le dedique una débil sonrisa. Pero no se lo creyó, me conocía mejor que nadie, y menos después de lo que le había dicho.

Pero no replico, ni me forzó a decirle la verdad, sabia que le dolía verme así, pero no podía hacer nada para hacerme sentir mejor, mas que darme tiempo para que mi corazón sanara y aprendiera a olvidar. Olí la ligera esencia de Renesmee mientras caminábamos por aquella habitación, la que me traía tantos recuerdos de ella. Maldije en mi pensamiento, ¿en realidad quería seguir con esta tortura? No. Simplemente no podía. Así que me lo propuse….olvidaría a Renesmee a como diera lugar.

Las puertas de madera omitieron un ligero sonido mientras las abríamos mi hermana y yo, caminamos sin chistar hasta quedar frente a los tronos para dedicarles una reverencia después.

-Maestros-dijimos al unisonó

-Jane, Alec-nos saludo Aro,-mis joyas mas preciadas-dijo con una voz pacifica.

-¿Nos mando llamar maestro?-pregunte yendo directo al punto.

-Así es mi querido Alec. Una misión-junto sus manos frente el,-eso es lo que sucede-

-¿Una misión?-pregunte extrañado,-¿de que se trata?-

-Verán-comenzó,-hay un grupo de neófitos en un pequeño pueblo de Canadá, al parecer están hambrientos y aunque la vampiresa que los convirtió ah tratado de calmarlos…su sed es implacable-

-¿Quiere que acabemos con ellos?-

-No, aun no. Primero quiero que los observen, me traigan el reporte y ahí lo conversare con mis hermanos-respondió.

-Como usted diga-dije con respeto,-¿Cuándo partiremos?-

-En una semana. Pueden retirarse-

Renesmee POV.

Junte mis manos para después jugar con mis dedos a causa de mi nerviosismo. Quería mantener mi respiración normal, pero era algo imposible, aquella curiosidad y cierta preocupación, me estaban matando. Mire a mi alrededor para poder distraerme en algo, para olvidar estas ansias que cada vez eran mas intensas, después de exhalar con desesperación, decidí caminar por la oficina de mi abuelo. Recorrí con mis dedos algunas portadas de los cientos de libros que tenia ordenadamente en aquellos estantes de fina madera. Observe sus pinturas, algunas de las cuales estaban hechas por los pintores mas famosos que hayan podido existir, pero me detuve en la pintura de los Vulturis, la roce con las yemas de mis dedos, admirando cada detalle.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos, volteé rápidamente para ver a mi abuelo observándome fijamente, no se movió, se quedo ahí….sosteniendo un bolígrafo en su mano derecha y un papel en su mano izquierda. Nuevamente aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, tenia cierto miedo de saber lo que me pasaban, pero a la misma vez quería saber, ¡necesitaba saber! Así que sin pensarlo un segundo mas, corrí a su encuentro para quedar frente a el.

-Abuelo, ¿ya tienes los resultados? ¿Qué tengo?-pregunte ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Pero mi abuelo no cambio su posición, ni siquiera me contesto, me miro esta vez con ternura y después tomo mi mano para llevarme lentamente hacia aquel sofá. Me hizo el ademan para que tomara asiento y lo hice, pero sin quitarle la mirada, quería notar algo en sus facciones que por lo menos me diera una pista de lo que sucedía, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Mi abuelo fue el siguiente en tomar asiento, volvió a revisar detenidamente aquel papel que sostenía, y volvió a mirarme segundos después.

-¿Abuelo?-pregunte.

Bajo su cabeza para después exhalar, ¡esto me estaba matando!

-Cariño-dijo despacio pero antes de que pudiera seguir, toda mi familia entro a velocidad vampírica, incluso Jacob se encontraba ahí, mi mama se sentó a un lado de mí, al igual que mi tía Rosalie, la cual sostuvo mis manos. Volteé para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, me sentía mejor, me sentía apoyada.

-¿Y bien?-dije ahora lista por saber los resultados, sabia que fuera lo que fuera, mi familia estaría allí para apoyarme.

**(Play: First love de Adele)**

-Se que esto va a ser algo….difícil para ti-explico brevemente mi abuelo,-Nessie…-comencé a respirar agitadamente,-estas embarazada-

Aquella palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza cientos de veces, ¡embarazada! ¡Embarazada! ¡Embarazada!

-¿Embarazada?-se escucho una voz femenina, la cual supuse era de mi madre, pero no me moleste en averiguarlo.

-¡Un bebe!-escuche una linda voz, mi tía Alice.

Las voces de toda mi familia rompieron el silencio de un segundo a otro, hablaban rápidamente, y no me moleste en saber de que estaban hablando. Lo único que podía entender era, bebe y embarazada. Yo simplemente….estaba en otro mundo, no podía reaccionar, me quede en misma posición, mi cerebro aun seguía procesando esa información, ¡esa palabra! Parpadeé un par de veces mientras salía de aquel shock.

-¿Quieres decir que….?-

-Si Nessie. Que estas esperando un bebe-mi abuelo completo la frase.

Ahí fue donde la verdad cayó sobre mí de un solo golpe. Estaba embarazada, tendría un bebe de Alec. En mi vientre crecía un pequeño ser, producto nuestro amor, un pequeño ser que aparecía en mi vida sin ni siquiera planearlo. ¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Reír? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? Tenia tantas emociones en mi cuerpo, pero por alguna razón no podía sacar ninguna, mi expresión seguía siendo la misma, baje mi mirada al tiempo que bajaba mi cabeza, exhale.

**¿Qué les pareció? =D**

**Por fin sucedió, ¡Renesmee esta embarazada! Y al parecer todas estuvieron en lo correcto al decir que Renesmee estaba embarazada de Alec =)**

**¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Cómo se enteraran los Vulturis? Pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo se enterara Alec?**

**Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho, y también me gustaría saber su opinión!**

**Lindas espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capi =) y que lo hayan disfrutado en este rico viernecito =)**

**Espero actualizar el siguiente viernes, como lo eh hecho lindas =)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero, no mucho….las quiero millones!**


	19. Chapter 19 Nostalgia

"**Nostalgia"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Mil disculpas, antes que nada por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, se me hizo casi imposible, tareas, trabajo….etc. :P pero bueno ahora estoy aquí, aunque un poco tardecito aun, pero trayéndoles un nuevo capi =)**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo lindas, especialmente para:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Yani**

**Ainaak**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Ainara Di Angelo**

**Cori**

**AlynMyName**

**Sasuhina.18**

**Dennis**

**JuLiianna**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Wow! Sus reviews…simplemente me alegran el dia, demasiado! Gracias por sus reviews lindas en verdad!**

**Bueno, antes de que comiencen a leer este capi. Se que el capi pasado estuvo corto, pero mi idea era que en el capi pasado solo se supiera que Nessie estaba embarazada, y en este todas las reacciones, tanto de la familia Cullen como la de Nessie! =)**

**Bien, aclarado este punto….disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Brahms lullaby de Jewel)**

Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, lo que pasaría con este embarazo, como lo tomarían mis padres….Jacob, como comenzaría a contarles lo que sucedió en Volterra. Pero ahora eso ya no existía en mi mente, seguía rondando, si, pero ahora solo pensaba en mi bebe, en que seria madre, en que tendría a un pequeño ser en mis brazos pronto y que seria igual que su papa. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento y sin pensarlo lleve ambas manos a mi vientre, dude un poco antes de comenzar a acercarme a paso lento hacia el espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación. No pude soportar mas y salí de la oficina de mi abuelo, mi familia no dejaba de discutir y hablar rápidamente, dejándome sola en aquel sofá, y eso fue lo mejor que hubieron podido haber hecho en esos momentos. Me sentía tan confundida, no sabia como reaccionar, sigo sin saber, pero me dejaron reaccionar sola sin presión, sin sus miradas llenas de curiosidad viéndome fijamente.

Mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido mientras daba cada paso, aun me sentía insegura de querer verme en el espejo después de aquella noticia, pero a la misma vez quería ver a mi bebe, quería verlo dentro de mi…o por lo menos imaginar que ese pequeño ser se encontraba en mi vientre, creciendo cada vez mas. Exhale antes de subir la mirada para enfrentarme con aquella joven, me veía exactamente igual, lo único que había cambiado en mi era un extraño brillo en los ojos y cuando dirigí mi vista hacia mi vientre, pude ver un pequeño bulto apenas visible. Sonreí abiertamente dejando que un par de lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

-Hola bebe-susurre acariciando el pequeño bulto suavemente, solté una risita nerviosa. Sabia perfectamente que me escuchaba, pero no sabia que decirle, tenia tantas emociones encontradas, quería decirle que lo quería desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de mi garganta, no pudieron salir aquellos pensamientos, así que solo lo deje así, estoy segura que el estaba sintiendo aquel amor que le tenia.

Aquel pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volteara para ver de quien se trataba, era mi tía Rosalie. Camino lentamente y cerro la puerta detrás de ella con la cabeza baja. Trato de hablar pero solo pudo tomar una bocanada de aire y suspirar, espero unos segundos y después comenzó a acercarse a mi con cierta duda.

-Sobrina…-dijo mientras me abrazaba,-se que esto es difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas….-la interrumpí deshaciendo el abrazo lentamente.

-Tía, tía-la vi a los ojos,-necesito hablar contigo antes que nadie. Hay muchas cosas que no les eh contado-ella solo asintió.

…

Me senté en el pasto, era hora de decir la verdad, toda la verdad. Baje mi vista hacia el pasto para poder tomar fuerzas, para poder saber como empezar con aquella historia.

-Tía…-trague saliva,-ustedes ya saben la razón por la cual me llevaron los Vulturis, ¿cierto?-pregunte.

-Si-asintió,-querían que tuvieras un hijo-

-Es cierto. Aro asigno a un vampiro para que hiciera el trabajo, o lo que el llamada, una misión-vi mis manos,-el no quería tocarme, no quería hacer esa misión, y yo-solté una risita,-yo menos. No sabes las pesadillas que fueron para mi tener que saber que un hombre me estaba haciendo suya solo para poder quedar libre de mi-una lagrima trazo su recorrido por mi mejilla. Mi tía tomo mis manos suavemente y las cubrió con las suyas.

-Yo entiendo por todo lo que pasaste Renesmee. Pero aquí esta tu familia para apoyarte, en cualquier decisión-dirigió su mirada a mi vientre,-si en tus planes no estuvo tener un hijo a esta edad….te apoyaremos-

-No-respondí inmediatamente,-no, no tía….no quiero perder a mi bebe, es mío, es mi hijo. No-negué nuevamente, sabía a lo que se refería, pero por ningún motivo haría lo que mi tía me estaba proponiendo,-hay algo más-

-¿Mas?-pregunto.

-Si tía. Como bien sabrás le pedí tiempo a Jake-ella asintió, yo cerré mis ojos tomando fuerzas,-lo hice porque…porque ya no estoy enamorada de el-abrí lentamente mis ojos al ver que mi tía no decía una sola palabra, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos,-yo me enamore de alguien mas, de un vampiro-confesé.

-¿Hablas en serio Renesmee? ¿De quien?-pregunto.

-Del que al principio fue mi verdugo en Volterra tía, estoy enamorada de Alec Vulturi-solté.

**(1 semana después)**

Alec POV.

Arruge mi frente, ¿Qué sentimiento era este? El que me invadía cada vez con más intensidad, era…como si un aire cálido llegara hasta mí y me invadiera de un sentimiento de ternura y amor. Tal vez esto lo estaba imaginando, pero podía sentir aquel aire cuando llegaba, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-Esto no este bien-susurre para mi mismo.

A nadie le había contado lo que me sucedía, ni a Jane, ni a mis maestros, no quería alarmarlos y tampoco quería que me tomaran de loco por sentir aquel extraño sentimiento.

-Hermano, ¿estas listo?-pregunto Jane, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta,-partiremos pronto-

-Si Jane-acepte,-estoy listo-

El aire en las calles de Volterra era fresco, y aun más en el anochecer, todo se veía tan tranquilo. No había ser humano que caminara por las calles a esta hora de la noche, por eso fue que decidimos salir y emprender nuestro viaje. Volteé a ver a mi hermana la cual sonreía abiertamente, entrelazo su mano con la mía y juntos comenzamos a correr por el bosque.

El aire en mi cara se sentía bien, me hacía sentir vivo, me había sentir que todavía pertenecía a este mundo, no importando si era a escondidas del sol, estaba vivo. Podía escuchar las hojas de los arboles moverse al igual que el sonido de algunos insectos nocturnos, había tanta vida en este mundo…..vida. Aquella palabra hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal, ¿desde hace cuanto comenzó este escalofrió? Al parecer, desde hoy.

En solo cuestión de horas nos encontrábamos en Canadá, la nieve no podía faltar, algunos copos caían simultáneamente desde el cielo, las montañas estaban cubiertas por la blanca nieve, mire a mí alrededor.

-Bien, tenemos que ir en busca de esos neófitos-dije sin perder mas tiempo.

-Espera-me detuvo mi hermana, tomo mi brazo y comenzó a acercarse a mi,-la nieve te sienta muy bien. Es igual a tu piel-susurro mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente, le di un beso en la frente.

-Vamos hermana-

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Como un haz de Diego Torres)**

Mi familia entendió que quería tener a mi bebe, como mi madre lo hizo conmigo años atrás.

_-Mama-_dije con lagrimas en los ojos,_-yo quiero este bebe, tu mas que nadie debe entenderlo-_

Y lo hizo, me ah estado apoyando en lo que mas necesito, ah estado al cuidado de mi, y eso me hizo sentir amada y apoyada por mi familia. Mi padre se opuso rotundamente al principio, además del argumento principal el cual era que yo aun estaba muy joven para tener un bebe, también tenia miedo de que sufriera como lo hizo mi mama. No sabíamos como seria este embarazo, pero mi padre no quería averiguarlo, tuve que hablar con el y hacerle entender que esta era mi decisión. Y finalmente, accedió, claro esta que hubiera seguido con mi embarazo aunque mi padre se opusiera, pero tampoco quería verlo desesperado, y mal al verme.

Obviamente mi familia recibió la noticia con los brazos abiertos y mas felices que nunca, mis tíos comenzaron a hacer planes sobre enseñarle técnicas de pelea y también jugar con el videojuegos, lo cual me hacia reír mucho.

_-¿Y que pasa si es niña?-_pregunte divertida un día al escuchar una de las muchas conversaciones de mis tíos. En ese momento dejaron de hablar y se vieron directamente, al parecer no habían pensado en aquella posibilidad.

_-Aun así la vamos a querer-_respondió con voz pacifica mi tío Jasper

Mis tías no se quedaban atrás, comenzaron a decorar la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen, así como también comenzaron a buscar nombres. Si, hubieran comprado ropa hasta mas no poder, pero mi abuelo Carlisle les pidió tiempo para saber que iba a ser, para así poder comprar ropita solo para el o ella.

_-Si es niña, se parecerá a todas nosotras-_dijo con una gran sonrisa mi tía Alice,_- tendrá una característica de nosotras-_

_-¿Y si es niño?-_hizo la pregunta del millón mi tía Rosalie.

_-Bueno, si es niño…se parecerá a sus tíos, a su abuelo, a Carlisle-_respondió de la misma manera.

_-Y a su papa-_pensé con nostalgia.

A la persona que no eh visto desde el día de la noticia fue a Jake, y menos después de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos.

_-Es un monstruo Renesmee, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-_grito mientras caminaba hacia mi dando grandes zancadas.

_-Es mi hijo-_pude responder.

_-Lo se, pero también es hijo de un vampiro. Nadie sabe lo que te puede hacer esa cosa-_hizo un gesto de desagrado.

_-¡No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi hijo! ¡Es mío, es mi sangre!-_grite,_-vete Jacob, vete ahora mismo-_

Y eso hizo, salió furioso de la casa para entrar en fase, pude verlo por el ventanal de la sala, me vio con aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate, mostraban un poco de dolor y frustración, pero no volvió, volteo hacia el bosque y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, creo que eso fue lo mejor para los dos.

Mi vientre había crecido solo un poco después de una semana de saber la noticia. Por lo que había investigado mi abuelo, no seria como el embarazo que tuvo mi mama, seria diferente dado que su papa era un vampiro y yo una hibrida. Al parecer yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener este embarazo, aunque mi abuelo tenia sus dudas, ya que, según el, mi bebe tendrá mas fuerza que yo tenia cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre.

-Alec-susurre viendo por la ventana el cielo lleno de estrellas, mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, el embarazo me estaba afectando demasiado,-solo faltas tu-solloce,-no sabes cuanto te extraño. No sabes cuanto quisiera que estuvieras junto a mi en estos momentos, tu completarías mi felicidad. Te amo, te amo Alec-finalice

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? =) espero que les haya gustado este capi hermoas!**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review, que, además de darme animos, me da mucha ilusión saber que opinan de este capi o de la historia en general.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi…y ¡Feliz…..bueno, no.**

**Tengo una sorpresita para ustedes lindas ;) asi que estén pendientes, ya que será muy pronto….(el lunes jijiji)**

**Antes de despedirme, les tengo una preguntita….¿que planean hacer en estas fiestas? ¿Ya tiene los regalos de Navidad? ;)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos y….¡ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!**


	20. Chapter 20 Volverte a ver

"**Volverte a ver"**

**Hola hermosas! =D hoy estoy super contenta porque finalmente estoy aquí con ustedes trayéndoles un nuevo capi =) quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas que me han estado apoyando con esta historia, especialmente para:**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Ainaak**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Yani**

**Marian- Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Paty**

**Juliianna**

**AlynMyName**

**De yo para ti**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Y por sus peticiones de que actualizara rápido =P gracias por gustarle mi historia.**

**Bueno, ahora si….disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-Siguen sedientos-susurre aun escondido detrás de algunos arboles, a una distancia razonable. Volteé a ver a mi hermana por una milésima de segundo, pero ella veía fijamente a aquellos neófitos.

-Y al parecer seguirán así por un buen rato-coincidió mi hermana,-necesitamos avisarle a nuestros maestros-esta vez volteo a verme con esos ojos carmesí que brillaban intensamente,-no podemos dejar que sigan, eso seria un serio problema para los de nuestra especie-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana-asentí con mi cabeza mientras me alejaba silenciosamente de aquel lugar, mi hermana no perdió tiempo y camino apresuradamente detrás de mi.

-Lo mejor será que no piérdanos mas tiempo y vayamos a Volterra, ellos sabrán que hacer-

En ese momento me detuve, si, esa era muy buena idea, pero no podíamos dejar a los neófitos solos, alguien tenia que vigilar que no hicieran ninguna otra tontería, ni que se acercaran a las ciudades cercanas, volteé a verla.

-No Jane, lo mejor será que vaya solamente uno de nosotros a Volterra, tenemos que seguirlos vigilando-dije.

-Hablas de…¿alejarnos?-pregunto Jane arrugando su frente con un poco de preocupación. Yo solo asentí, su expresión cambio para después comenzar a acercarse lentamente a mi, alzo una mano y lentamente la acerco a mi mejilla donde la acaricio por unos escasos segundos.

-Tranquila Jane, todo estará bien-

-No me gusta estar lejos de ti Alec, no puedo estar…alejada de ti-susurro mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Yo le correspondí al abrazo, tengo que admitir que en realidad era algo extraño por parte de mi hermana, aquella sádica niña que no tiende a mostrar aquellos tiernos sentimientos hacia nadie y enfrente de nadie. Ni siquiera lo hacia conmigo, sabia que me quería, soy su hermano después de todo, pero nunca me lo había demostrado de tal manera. Nunca me había hecho sentir que en realidad me queria, que me quería proteger, hasta ahora, estaba sintiendo su cercanía.

-No será por mucho tiempo hermana-deshice el abrazo suavemente,-no quiero arriesgarte, así que tu serás la que tendrá que ir a Volterra-

-Pero…-comenzó a argumentar pero la interrumpí.

-Por favor Jane, esto me mantendrá mas tranquilo-la tome por los hombros,-yo estaré bien, se defenderme-

No pudo sostenerme la mirada por mucho tiempo por lo que volteo hacia otro lado, después de una exhalación por su parte, tomando fuerzas, volteo a verme y asentir suavemente.

-Esta bien Alec, iré yo. Por favor ten cuidado y…y no hagas algo estúpido-sonrió débilmente.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunte con una sonrisa, no sabía a lo que se refería. Claro esta que no pelearía con aquellos neófitos yo solo, ni siquiera tenia ordenes de hacerlo.

-No, de nada-dijo reaccionando al instante,-no te quiero dar ideas-susurro tan bajo que fue complicado escucharla.

-Cuídate hermana-le di un beso en la frente,-nos vemos pronto-

Ella solo asintió al tiempo que se alejaba a paso lento por el bosque, dudando si seguir caminando hacia adelante o mejor parar y regresar hacia donde yo estaba, volteo a verme una ultima vez antes de comenzar a correr a velocidad vampírica, desapareció de mi vista en cuestión de segundos. Suspire, tenia que seguir vigilando a los neófitos, ya se habían alimentado lo suficiente, así que solo caminaban por aquel claro o platicaban entre ellos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que mi hermana quiso decirme, negué con mi cabeza al darme cuenta en la estupidez que estaba llegando a mi mente. No podía, no debía hacerlo, Jane tenía razón, no debía darme ideas, ideas de las que ahora yo mismo estaba pensando en hacer, pase mi mano por mi cabello en señal de desesperación, caminaba de un lado para otro.

-Estoy cerca, cerca de ti mi amor-dije para mi mismo.

Pero, ¿estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ir a verla? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar de vigilar a aquellos neófitos para volver a ver a mi amada? Y no tuve que tardar tanto en responder esa pregunta en mi mente, claro que lo haría, claro que estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida si era necesario por volver a verla.

-Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí, mañana partiremos a otro pueblo-la voz de aquella vampiresa me saco de mis pensamientos.

Esta era mi oportunidad, estaba solo, aquellos neófitos no se irían de allí hasta el amanecer, atacarían otro pueblo, para entonces yo ya estaría de regreso al igual que Jane para así escuchar el veredicto de nuestros maestros.

Renesmee POV.

Mire por el ventanal de la sala, era una noche común en Forks, desde la tarde había comenzado a llover y desde entonces no ah parado. De alguna forma la lluvia me hacia sentir mejor, la casa se sentía mas acogedora, y eso me gustaba, al igual que el sonido de la lluvia. Tome el control remoto de la televisión y cambie de canal, pero desesperada de no encontrar un buen programa, decidí buscar una película.

-Hija-la voz de mi mama hizo que volteara hacia las escaleras,-iremos a cazar-

-¿Con este clima?-pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el ventanal por una milésima de segundo.

-No nos afectara-sonrió.

-De acuerdo-asentí.

-¿Crees que estarás bien? ¿O quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto con cierta duda, intente responderle, pero me interrumpió,-no, ya se, alguien se puede quedar contigo para cuidarte-

-No, no-respondí rápidamente,-ustedes vayan, yo estaré bien aquí-sonreí para inspirarle confianza.

-No nos tardaremos-yo solo asentí.

**(Play: Tan solo un minuto de Rio Roma)**

Poco a poco mi familia comenzó a bajar hacia la sala, no sin antes despedirse de mí. Me senté en el sofá para ponerme cómoda y así poder disfrutar de la película, en un movimiento involuntario lleve mis manos hacia mi vientre donde lo abrace, sonreí, allí estaba mi hijo.

El sueño comenzó a invadirme poco a poco, pero antes de que cayera en un sueño profundo una esencia llego a mis fosas nasales. Estaba segura de que se trataba de un vampiro, al principio pensé que era mi familia, abrí mis ojos como platos al tiempo que me sentaba en el sillón, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse a causa del miedo. Tome el teléfono y marque rápidamente el numero de mi papa, pero antes de presionar el botón de llamar me detuve solo a milímetros, esa esencia….¡Alec!

-No, no, no. El no esta aquí-susurre para mi misma.

Y aunque deseaba que en realidad fuera el, sabia que era casi imposible por muchas razones. Pero quería asegurarme de una buena vez que esto solo era una ilusión en mi mente, que nadie se encontraba ahí afuera y mucho menos Alec. Con un poco de inseguridad comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes ver a través del ventanal en el cual no vi nada, solo obscuridad.

Exhale antes de decidirme y abrir la puerta, el frio aire se coló por la ventana adentrándose a la casa y también para hacerme temblar, aquella esencia se intensifico aun mas, por lo cual comencé a dudar de que esto solo fuera una ilusión. Así que sin perder mas tiempo comencé a buscar por el bosque, pero aquellas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra mi cara complico aun mas aquel trabajo. Estaba a punto de rendirme, de entrar a mi casa y olvidarme de lo que acabo de ocurrir, de convencerme de una vez por todas de que nada de esto era real…pero aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí que aparecieron de la nada entre el bosque me hicieron ver que no era una alucinación, ni un sueño, esto era real.

-Alec-susurre cuando finalmente se había acercado hacia la luz. Era el, sus ojos me lo decían al igual que su esencia. No sabía como reaccionar, quería correr, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, verlo a los ojos, pero no podía moverme, mis pies no reaccionaban.

-Renesmee-su melodiosa voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, comenzó a acercarse a paso mas apresurado cada vez, al igual que yo. No me importo mojarme, no me importo el frio que hacia, solo quería correr a su encuentro, cuando estuvimos a solo centímetro, lo vi de arriba para abajo, y sonreí, sonreí porque finalmente estaba aquí conmigo y sin esperarlo un segundo mas lo abrace fuertemente. Sus frías manos en mi espalda me regresaron la vida, sus labios en los míos me dieron las fuerzas que estaba perdiendo a cada día con su ausencia.

-Alec, Alec, Alec-tome su cara en mis manos,-estas aquí-

-Si mi amor. Vine a verte, no podía estar un segundo más sin ti-pego su frente con la mía. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al tiempo que cubría sus manos con las mías.

-Yo tampoco Alec-susurre.

Estaba feliz, aunque sabia que esta felicidad duraría solo unos cuantos minutos, no podía evitar sentir que por fin tenia todo lo que quería en mi vida. Tenia a mi bebe, al amor de mi vida, a mi familia….me sentía completa. Di un ligero salto al sentir un golpe en mi vientre, trague saliva, ¿lo habrá notado Alec? Lo vi directamente a los ojos, con cierto miedo y duda, Alec tenía su cabeza baja.

-Renesmee-volteo a verme,-¿escuchas eso?-pregunto.

**¡Alec arriesgo todo con tal de ver a Renesmee otra vez! ¿Qué creen que pasara con este encuentro?**

**¿se habrá dado cuenta de que Renesmee esta embarazada?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y ya saben como hacérmelo saber….¡con un review! Además de que me gusta mucho saber su opinión ;)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, espero actualizar el próximo viernes, como regularmente lo hago =)**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero invitar a las lectoras que aun no han visto que pasen por mi perfil y chequen el one-shoot que les hice como regalo de Navidad =)**

**Bueno, ahora si….cuidense mucho! Besos! Y ya saben que las quiero un monton!**


	21. Chapter 21 Volvere

"**Volveré"**

**Hola lindas =) llego con mucho animo y alegría este viernes, con un nuevo capi para ustedes! **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia =) especialmente para:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Vampire-girls97**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Ainaak**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**It'sFramzanaamellark**

**Sachys**

**Karly15**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por esos hermosos reviews que me mandaron…en verdad no saben la sonrisota enorme que me sacaron =)**

**Bueno…no las hago esperar mas, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Algo?-pregunte,-¿Cómo que?-pregunte con mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

No es que no quiero que se entere de que será padre, solo que no quiero que se entere en esta situación, quiero que todo sea especial cuando le de la noticia.

-Escucha-susurro, los dos nos quedamos en completo silencio, las gotas de lluvia cayendo en las hojas de los arboles y aquel frio aire, eran los únicos que hacían ruido y rompían el silencio que nos invadía a Alec y a mi. Y yo no escuche nada, aunque mi audición era muy buena, no se comparaba con la audición de los vampiros, y esta era una prueba de ello, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, y los ruidos de la naturaleza no me ayudaban de mucho. Pero, ¿podía Alec escuchar el corazón latiente de nuestro pequeño?

Bueno, ya que Alec se había dado cuenta de la vida que había dentro de mí, ¿para que ocultarlo? Se lo diría ahora, le diré que va a ser padre, que tengo a un hermoso ser en mi vientre y que pronto estará con nosotros. Las circunstancias, claro esta, no son las apropiadas, pero aun así, se que con esta noticia todo va a cambiar.

-Alec-lo vi a los ojos con una sonrisa,-tengo algo que decirte…-pero el me interrumpió. Su rostro mostraba seriedad, y un poco de miedo.

-Tu familia viene para acá-dijo fríamente,-tengo que irme amor-cubrió mi cara con sus manos,-pero te doy mi palabra que regresare mi vida-me di un corto beso en los labios.

-Alec, no, espera esto es importante-dije jalándolo de un brazo.

-Renesmee….confía en mi, regresare. A tu familia no les va a gustar que este aquí contigo-regreso para abrazarme, -no estaré lejos de ti, estoy en Canadá ahora-me deshice del abrazo a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿En Canadá?-

-Si. Aro nos mando a mi hermana y a mi para cumplir una misión-me explico brevemente, negó con su cabeza,-pero, te lo explicare cuando vuelva. Ahora lo que quiero que hagas, es que entres a tu casa y te cambies de ropa, ¿de acuerdo?-

Se me hacia difícil tener que alejarme nuevamente de Alec, quería estar junto a el, quería darle aquella noticia que me lleno de alegría desde la primera vez que supe que seria madre. Pero también sabia que podría meterse en problemas, se estaba arriesgando demasiado al haber venido a verme. Sin tener otra alternativa, lo deje ir, no sin antes detenerlo para darle un apasionado beso, me sentí en las nubes cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, cuando danzaron una danza sincronizada.

-Volveré por mas-susurro rozándose los labios mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Sonreí, al segundo siguiente me encontraba sola. Había estado conmigo, lo había besado…entonces si, podía esperarlo. Lo esperaría eternamente si era necesario, el frio aire me regreso a la realidad, y hasta ese entonces pude darme cuenta que no me había cubierto cuando salí. ¡Mi familia! Corrí a velocidad vampírica para después subir las escaleras y adéntrame a mi habitación, me dirigí hacia mi closet y tome mi pijama. Mientras se calentaba el agua lentamente me quite la ropa mojada y sin mas me di una ducha, se sentía tan bien, pero sin duda alguna lo mejor que me paso hoy fue estar con Alec, sonreí abiertamente, mi tía Rosalie debía de saber esto.

Pude escuchar los pasos de mi familia en la sala, en la cocina y un par subiendo las escaleras.

-Renesmee-mi tía Rosalie.

Espero a que terminara de ducharme para después salir del baño. Mi tía se encontraba viéndome fijamente, sentada en la cama.

-Tía, tengo algo que contarte-le dije con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento sobrina, no pude detener a Alice. Ya sabes-rodo sus ojos,-ella aun no sabe nada de lo que hay entre Alec y tu. Al parecer Alec tomo esa decisión repentinamente, por lo cual lo vio muy tarde-

-¿Saben que Alec vino?-

-No-respondió rápidamente,-dijo que alguien de los Vulturi, pero no pudo distinguir quien-

-No te preocupes tía-tome sus manos,-lo importante es que lo vi-sonreí,-y me dijo que volvería-

-¿Ya sabe lo de….?-dejo la pregunta al aire.

-No, aun no-mi sonrisa se borro,-estaba a punto de decírselo cuando noto que ustedes venían para acá-le explique.

-Estoy feliz por ti sobrina-me abrazo,-tus papas me dijeron que bajaras-dijo.

-¿Para que?-pregunte.

-Ya lo veras-dijo seria mientras se levantaba de la cama para después salir de mi habitación.

La duda me invadía, estoy segura que me preguntaran si los Vulturi vinieron a verme, pero, ¿bajar a la sala? Bien podrían haber venido a mi habitación para hablar de eso. Pero al recordar las palabras de mi tía, me hizo darme cuenta de que esa petición no era solamente para hablar conmigo sobre la visión de Alice, había algo mas.

Dudando entre bajar o no, finalmente tome fuerzas y baje las escaleras poco a poco. Mi familia se encontraba esperándome con una mirada de preocupación, después de dar un suspiro camine hacia ellos. Mi madre y mi padre fueron los primeros en abrazarme, les agradecía su amor y su protección, aunque ya habían visto que estaba perfectamente bien.

-Nessie, ¿Cómo estas? Alice nos dijo sobre la visión que tuvo-me dijo mi mama con preocupación.

-No te preocupes-vi a mi tía Alice,-de seguro un Vulturi paso por aquí-le di poca importancia.

-Bueno-dijo mi mama con una tímida sonrisa, -también hay alguien que quiere verte-

Una esencia muy conocida se hizo presente en ese momento…..Jake.

-Jacob-susurre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía, se fue así nada mas, después de aquella pelea que tuvimos, nadie supo nada sobre el, ni siquiera su padre. Y ahora volvía nuevamente, no puedo negar que me dio alegría verlo, saber que esta bien, que nada malo le pasó. En mi vida, las cosas finalmente comenzaban a arreglarse.

Alec POV.

Llegue al mismo lugar donde estaban los neófitos, camine cuidadosamente.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Alec?!-escuche a mi hermana detrás de mi. Pare de caminar, después de unos segundos volteé a verla, sus ojos flameaban, estaba furiosa.

-Ya lo sabes hermana, no se para que preguntas-respondí simplemente.

Ella rio.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto,-¡no tienes vergüenza Alec!-

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerla Jane? No lo estoy negando, no pude…simplemente no pude, tenia que verla Jane, quería verla-

-¿Así me lo dices a mí?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Eres mi hermana-respondí simplemente.

Ella solo dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

-Alec…tu no sabes nada-me miro con tristeza,-nada-susurro y sin mas se fue, me dejo solo en medio de aquel bosque. Los copos de nieve no se hicieron esperar y bajaron del cielo sin compasión alguna.

**Bueno…Jake regreso…otra vez, ¿con que propósito? Y Jane descubrió a su hermano justo cuando llego de ver a Renesmee, ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capi? Pues no se lo pierdan.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, en verdad espero que les haya gustado =)**

**¿Cómo creen que se entere Alec que va a ser papa?**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review. Además de que me encanta saber su opinión hermosas.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes ;) en serio que, ahorita ya como que estoy teniendo un respiro de lo alocada que ah sido mi vida en estos meses, asi que ya podre seguir escribiendo para poder actualizar todos los viernes =) lo cual me alegra mucho!**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchísimo! Cuídense mucho lindas, le mando muchos besos!**


	22. Chapter 22 Vas a ser papá

"**Vas a ser papá"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super, super contenta de estar otro viernes aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capi de esta historia =) en verdad. También les pido me disculpen por la tardanza, se que no actualice el Viernes pasado pero abajito les dare mi breve explicación.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas las lectoras que me han estado apoyando en esta historia, especialmente para:**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Ainaak**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Violet**

**Karly15**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Sachys**

"**Guest"**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Xxxx**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews =) ya saben que me hacen muy feliz hermosas.**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Estas lista para correr por el bosque?-pregunto un sonriente Jacob entrando lentamente a mi habitación. Yo solo sonreí mientras asentía.

-Si, estoy lista-dije para después tomar la mano que me estaba extendiendo.

Después de aquella noche cuando Jacob regreso, nuestra familia nos dio el espacio que necesitábamos para hablar sobre su ausencia y sobre mi hijo, me alegro que finalmente entendiera que iba a tener a mi bebe pase lo qué pase. Si, trato de convencerme, pero no lo logro, y al sentirse rendido solo pudo brindarme su apoyo y su cuidado, dijo que al igual que mi madre, el también estaría al cuidado de mi durante mi embarazo, lo cual se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Aunque ah notado mi alejamiento, que ya no siento lo mismo por el, no ah mencionado absolutamente nada, solo me veía con un poco de tristeza, pero sus facciones cambiaban repentinamente cuando lo veía a los ojos y le sonreía. Aquella hermosa sonrisa nunca faltaba en su rostro, y su creatividad tampoco, todas las mañanas me llevaba al bosque, donde podía alimentarme.

Corrimos por el bosque hasta llegar al lugar donde regularmente cazaba, tome la sangre de algunos cuantos ciervos, mientras que Jake me miraba detenidamente aun en su forma lobuna. Cuando termine de cazar Jacob se escondió en el bosque para regresar en su fase humana, camino hacia mí con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Y…como te has sentido?-pregunto.

-Bien-respondí simplemente.

-No te ves tan bien-arrugo ligeramente su frente con preocupación,-no has podido dormir-yo solo solté un suspiro de cansancio.

-Mi bebe es un poco mas fuerte que yo…se mueve mucho-dije en voz baja,-mi abuelo Carlisle cree que, tendré que cambiar mi dieta por sangre humana muy pronto-

Jake no dijo nada, se acerco un poco más a mí y me abrazo, sabia que se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada, pero también sabía que yo había decidido esto y que estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que fuera necesario. Aunque, admito que pensé que mi embarazo seria diferente al de mi mama, dado el hecho que también soy vampiro, pero mí bebe tiene mas fuerza que yo en el vientre de mi madre, apenas han pasado algunas semanas y ya comenzaba a exigir más. El cálido toque en mi vientre me saco de mis pensamientos, lentamente la mano de Jake comenzó a acariciar a mi bebe.

-Hola-escuche a Jake reír por lo bajo, mi bebe comenzó a moverse, hice un gesto mientras trataba de acallar un pequeño gemido,-golpea fuerte-susurro casi para el mismo, -déjame verte-dijo mientras subía un poco mi playera, antes de que pudiera evitarlo abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio aquellos pequeños moretones en mi estomago. No eran muy visibles, pero contrastaban con mi piel,-Renesmee…-comenzó a alzar su voz mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Me levante a velocidad vampírica, sabia que si no se controlaba terminaría haciéndome daño al convertirse en lobo, pero no lo hizo, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente y en cuestión de segundos todo volvió a la normalidad. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás con un poco de inseguridad, los mismo que el acorto, tomo mis manos y las apretó.

-Lo siento-se disculpo viendo nuestras manos,-me duele mucho que te este pasando esto linda-

-Terminara pronto-dije simplemente dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

Jacob me devolvió la sonrisa, la cual se borro al minuto siguiente. Dudo un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior, pero finalmente tomo fuerzas y me apretó un poco más las manos, me miro con esos ojos negros.

-Se…-trago saliva aun dudando,-se que no quieres hablar de este tema Nessie, pero, ¿Quién es el padre del hijo que esperas?-pregunto yendo directo al grano. Deje de respirar por solo unos segundos, aquella pregunta me había tomado desprevenida. No había querido decirle a nadie, excepto a mi tía Rosalie, quien era el padre de mi hijo, y aunque sabia que tenían mucha curiosidad de saberlo, nunca hablaron sobre el tema…hasta ahora. Lentamente deslice mis manos, a modo de quedar libre de Jacob, volteé hacia el bosque y cubrí mi cuerpo con mis manos.

-Jake…ya saber que no me gusta hablar de ese tema-respondí.

-¿Por qué no Nessie?-pregunto mientras lo escuchaba acercarse a mi,-por favor-tomo mi codo haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-No-respondí decidida,-por favor Jake…no insistas, no te lo diré-

Alec POV.

Como siempre mis maestros mandaron a Demetri y Félix, mi maestro decidió que lo mejor era exterminar a esos neófitos y llevarnos a Volterra a aquella vampiresa que los había convertido. Y a nosotros no nos quedo otra opción, no teníamos otra opción, ellos eran un peligro para nuestra especie, por ellos podríamos ser descubiertos, y aquella vampiresa era la culpable. Nunca se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que esto le podía traer, pensó que nunca la descubriríamos, pero estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Listos?-pregunte viéndolos a los ojos, asintieron,-tenemos que acorralarlos, no podemos dejar que ni un vampiro se escape. Yo utilizare mi don, al igual que Jane si un neófito quiere escapar, ustedes-me dirigí a ese par,-se encargaran de exterminarlos-

-Hagámoslo-susurro Félix.

Caminamos lentamente por el bosque, no queríamos que nos descubrieran, teníamos que tomarlos desprevenidos. Nos escondimos entre las ramas de los arboles, aquellos neófitos se encontraban platicando sin ninguna preocupación, esperando para ir al siguiente pueblo y saciar su sed de sangre.

-¿Es que aquí nunca deja de nevar?-pregunto con fastidio Jane, yo solo negué con mi cabeza mientras volvía a enfocar mi mirada hacia nuestras victimas. Se encontraban en un claro, lo cual seria una ventaja para nosotros, ya que podríamos darnos cuenta mas rápido si alguien quería adentrarse al bosque, además que no eran tantos.

Les di la señal a mis compañeros para que después saliéramos del bosque con nuestras capas puestas, perfectamente alineados. Aquellos neófitos voltearon a vernos, no se movieron mientras caminábamos, algunos nos veían de manera extraña, otros mostraban miedo, estoy seguro que sabían quienes éramos. Nos detuvimos a solo unos metros lejos de ellos, al segundo siguiente la vampiresa se abrí paso entre los neófitos.

**(Play: Break de Three Days Grace)**

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto con cierto enojo, su expresión cambio cuando nos vio.

-Venimos por órdenes de nuestros maestros en Volterra-explique brevemente,-hemos recibido noticias de sus neófitos. Al parecen todavía siguen sedientos-dije.

-Si pero…-la interrumpí alzando la voz.

-Estoy seguro…que sabe las reglas. Y ustedes, han comenzado a ser una amenaza para nosotros-

-Por favor…No lo hagan-suplico.

-Ya es muy tarde-respondí mientras nos quitábamos las capas.

Después de un grito por parte de su creadora, los neófitos comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros con rabia, como lo habíamos planeado el poder de Jane comenzó a hacer efecto en cuestión de segundos, pero bien sabia que el mío se tardaba mas.

-Hermano, quédate en una área segura mientras tu don hace efecto, nosotros te cubriremos-susurro de forma rápida Jane, yo solo asentí aun enfocándome en lo que tenia que hacer. Y ahí pude ver todo lo que ocurría, los neófitos eran mas fuertes, pero nosotros sabíamos pelear mejor, teníamos una mejor estrategia y poderes infalibles. Pude ver como mi don comenzaba a correr rápidamente hasta los recién convertidos y poco a poco hacia efecto, sonreí alzando una ceja con malicia, estaba a punto de correr para comenzar a pelear, cuando sentí un cuerpo chocar contra mi espalda, su peso hizo que cayera en la nieve.

Trate de deshacerme de su agarre, pero aquel astuto neófito me tomo fuertemente de los brazos, hice un gesto de dolor. No podía dejarme vencer, mucho menos por alguien como el, yo soy Alec Vulturi.

-¡No!-escuche el grito de mi hermana, lo cual también distrajo a aquel neófito, enfoco su mirada en mi hermana, y ella lo vio con odio. Tome ventaja de su distracción para darme una vuelta en un ágil movimiento haciendo que ahora yo quedara arriba de el, antes de que comenzara a atacar, tome su cara entre mis manos y la gire de forma violenta. Tire su cabeza para después correr y comenzar con aquella batalla.

…

Tomamos el ultimo cuerpo para aventarlo a la fogata que habíamos hecho, donde se encontraban los demás cuerpos. Escuchamos el grito de aquella vampiresa mientras comenzaba a llorar de forma histérica, trato de soltarse de Félix, pero le fue imposible.

-Llévensela a Volterra. A mi maestro le encantara verla-dije, y obedecieron mis órdenes, la única que se quedo conmigo fue mi hermana. En cuanto aquel par desapareció de nuestra vista, Jane se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Alec, ¿estas bien?-pregunto.

-Claro que estoy bien Jane-respondí.

-No se lo que hubiera hecho si aquel neófito te hubiera…-la interrumpí mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Pero no paso, todo esta bien, ahora…-tome sus manos,-necesito que vayas a casa Jane-ella arrugo su frente.

-Pero… ¿y tu?-

-Yo te alcanzare, solo me quedare para vigilar el área-

Ella lo dudo unos segundos, pero termino aceptando.

-Esta bien, te veo en casa-dijo mientras me sonreía, se acerco y me dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mi labio, me aleje ligeramente.

**(Play: Need you now de Lady Antebellum)**

En cuanto la perdí de vista, dirigí mi mirada hacia la fogata, toda la evidencia de aquella batalla había desaparecido. El sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte, no perdí un segundo más y comencé a correr hacia Forks, le prometí que regresaría, quería volver a besarla.

Para cuando llegue a mi destino el Sol se había escondido completamente, una ventaja para mí, ya que podría correr y buscarla sin arriesgarme a ser descubierto. Mientras corría por el bosque, pude escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, me detuve cuando pude distinguir la voz de mi amada Renesmee, sin perder mas tiempo comencé a buscarla, saber con quien estaba, a mis fosas nasales llego una esencia no muy agradable. Me escondí entre los arboles en un intento por saber de que se trataba todo esto, temiendo ser descubierto me subí a un árbol para así poder tener una mejor vista, abrí mis ojos como platos al ver aquella escena. Eran Renesmee y Jacob, estaban tomados de las manos y se podía ver a kilómetros que se encontraban felices, pero mas que darme rabia, más que darme celos…me dio tristeza, ¿acaso ya no me amaba? ¿Acaso Renesmee se había cansado de esperarme? ¿O había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día estaríamos juntos? Aleje mi vista de aquella escena, no podía seguir viendo, así que comencé a correr por el bosque, no tenia caso seguir aquí.

Renesmee POV.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto un sonriente Jacob.

Su propuesta me dejo sin palabras, quería casarse conmigo, quería formar una familia con mi hijo y conmigo, ya que según el, mi bebe necesitaba un padre que estuviera a su lado. Y si, tenía razón, pero mi hijo me tenía a mí, y claro que tenia a su padre, no necesitaba otro.

-Yo…Jake, no puedo, no puedo casarme contigo-trague saliva,-lo siento-

-¿Ni por tu hijo? Seré un buen padre-

-Y no lo dudo, es solo que…-me interrumpió.

-Por favor-me rogo mientras pegaba su frente con la mía, cerré mis ojos,-solo di que si-susurro, para que comenzara a acercarse a mi lentamente. Estábamos solo a milímetro de besarnos cuando su esencia llego a mí.

-¡Alec!-dije alejándome de Jacob.

-¿Alec? ¿Quién ese el?-comenzó a preguntar Jake, pero lo ignore mientras corría por el bosque,-¡Renesmee!-grito, pero no le hice caso.

Seguí la esencia de Alec, acelere mi paso….se alejaba, Alec se alejaba. No podía dejar que se fuera, estoy segura que vio aquella escena, pero quería explicarle.

-¡Alec!-grite por el bosque, seguí corriendo, pero el cansancio no se hizo esperar y me detuve para tomar una bocanada de aire. No se podía ir sin saber que será padre.

-¡No te vayas Alec!-grite nuevamente para seguir corriendo,-¡estoy embarazada!-grite ante la desesperación de detenerlo.

Al no escuchar ningún ruido en el bosque, me rendí, se había ido, no me había dado tiempo hacer nada, lo había perdido para siempre. Baje mi cabeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes, cuando alcé mi vista nuevamente, pude ver a unos metros lejos de mi, se encontraba dándome la espalda, sonreí. Después de unos segundos volteo con sus ojos abiertos ante aquella confesión que acababa de hacerle.

-Estas….em-embarazada-pudo decir.

Yo asentí, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi vientre, el cual había crecido un poco más.

-Si, Alec…-sonreí,-vas a ser padre-

**Bueno, este si que fue un capi largo, ¿no lo creen? ;)**

**Creo que es el capi mas largo que eh escrito en esta historia, y también lo hice a petición de unas hermosas lectoras que me lo pidieron, asi que…..espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capi lindas. ¿Cómo reaccionara Alec? Si quieren saberlo, entonces no se pierdan el siguiente capi =)**

**Bueno, la razón por la que no pude actualizar el Viernes pasado fue porque tuve un pequeño incidente, nada grave, pero si me asuste mucho. Espero me disculpen, espero no volver a fallarles y seguir actualizando todos los Viernes =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review. Eso me anima mucho y además me gusta mucho saber su opinión.**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, besos….¡y ya saben que la quiero un monton!**


	23. Chapter 23 Reacción

"**Reacción"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy super emocionada de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, iniciando este fin de semana! Y….con un nuevo capi! =)**

**También quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que se preocuparon por lo que me sucedió, muchas gracias =) ya estoy muchísimo **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, en verdad no saben cuanto de los agradezco. Especialmente para:**

**Ainaak**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Catty712**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Nathalia**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Kikapor favor no**

**JuLiiana**

**Sandra**

**Dennis**

**Queen-chiibi**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Guest**

**Bonita historia**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! No saben que animos me dan y que sonrisota dejan en mi cara cuando los leo, sin duda alguna, alegran mis días hermosas!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Alec POV.

**(Play: Small bump de Ed Sheeran)**

Me quede paralizado, veía fijamente hacia el extenso bosque que se encontraba frente a mi, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar. Quería sonreír, brincar, correr, tocar a mi hijo, y aunque sabia que esto no era un sueño, mi mente aun no podía asimilar esa noticia. El tiempo paso, no se si fueron segundos, minutos o horas, finalmente pude parpadear un par de veces para voltear lentamente y ver a Renesmee, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no encontraba mi voz, además de que no sabía como comenzar.

_-¡Esta embarazada! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-_dijo mi vocecilla interna, lo cual causo que volviera a la realidad, por fin dejo que mis emociones salieran y hizo que mi voz regresara. Dando grandes zancadas, me dirigí hacia Renesmee, tome su cara entre mis manos y pegue su frente con la mía suavemente. Ella sonreía alegremente, después de mantenernos así por unos segundos, me vio a los ojos.

-Vamos a tener un hijo Alec, nuestro bebe-dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su vientre, seguí sus manos con la mirada y ahí pude ver el pequeño bulto posicionado en su vientre. Aun era pequeño, y no sabia que molestias le estaba causando a su madre, dudando un poco, yo también lleve mis manos hacia donde se encontraba mi hijo y Renesmee me dejo, quito sus manos para posicionarlas en mis muñecas. Sentía unos nervios increíbles, nunca pensé que esto se haría realidad, que este momento pasaría, suavemente acaricie el vientre de Renesmee, quise decirle unas palabras a ese pequeño ser, pero lo deje así. Quite mis manos al instante cuando sentí un fuerte golpe, si lo admito, me asuste, nunca había pasado por esto, Renesmee soltó un pequeño gemido mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, su cara mostraba dolor.

-Es fuerte-susurre tomándola suavemente a la altura de los codos.

-Mas fuerte que yo-respondió,-pero puedo soportarlo, soy mitad vampiro-sonrió, dejando el dolor atrás, evitando arruinar este hermoso momento.

Aunque aquella felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, ya que con aquella noticia, además de aquella alegría, también el miedo invadió mi cuerpo. Esto era lo que querían mis maestros, para eso fue la intención de llevarse a Renesmee a Volterra, y al parecer lo consiguieron, eso me preocupo aun mas, ya que en cuanto se enteraran estoy seguro que harán cualquier cosa con tal de tener a mi hijo. Pero también agradecí que Renesmee se enterara de su embarazo estando en Forks, con su familia, ya que a mis maestros les será mas difícil conseguir tener a mi hijo, ya que estoy seguro que los Cullen no se los permitirían, así como hicieron con Renesmee cuando estaba pequeña. Finalmente aquel ser también era su familia, también era el hijo de una Cullen, y al parecer, la familia es lo más importante para ellos.

Había tantas cosas que hablar, tantas cosas que planear, Arruge mi frente ante los cambios de planes que tendría que hacer. No se como se tomara esto mi hermana, sonreí, ni siquiera sabia como decírselo, ella es lo único que tengo de mi vida cuando era humano, y durante mucho tiempo ah estado conmigo, somos hermanos, y si, no me gustaría alejarme de ella. Pero tuve la seguridad y la confianza de que si ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, entendería y me apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara, además de no querer alejarse de mi. Sacudí mi cabeza ante tales pensamientos, tendríamos que comenzar una larga platica Renesmee y yo, lo de mi hermana vendría después.

Volteé a verla fijamente con la intención de que comenzara ella, suspiro y tomo fuerzas viéndome también a los ojos.

Renesmee POV.

-Alec-dude un poco,-hay muchas cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar-

-Ya lo creo-respondió fríamente, lo cual me dolió.

-¿Por qué no me querías ver? ¿Por qué trataste de alejarte cuando te perseguía para que no te fueras?-comencé a preguntar. Alec rio sarcásticamente, respiro profundamente y me vio esta vez serio.

-¿Por qué?-se acerco a mi con una mirada que claramente mostraba enojo, sus ojos carmesí brillaban,-no quería interrumpir algo tan importante entre ese lobo y tu-apretó su mandíbula.

-¿De que hablas? Jacob y yo solo…-me interrumpió alzando la voz lo cual hizo que yo diera un ligero salto.

-¿Me vas a mentir? ¿Me vas a decir que no era lo que yo creía? Los vi, ¡estaban a punto de besarse!-grito.

-Por favor déjame…-no pude seguir ya que las lagrimas se hicieron presentes,-Alec, nada de lo piensas es verdad-

-Pues yo pienso diferente, todavía sientes algo por el y no lo niegues-sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente,-sigues amando al lobo-

-¡No es así! No lo amo, no siento nada por el-solloce,-yo te amo a ti Alec-

-No lo se…-esto ya me había colmado la paciencia.

-¿¡Como que no sabes?! ¡Si no te amara no te hubiera esperado tanto tiempo!-grite al sentirme desesperada que no entendiera que lo amo, quería que dejara de hacerse tontas ideas en la cabeza, quería que me creyera, -además, si en verdad sintiera por el, hubiera acepto su propuesta-me limpie las lagrimas,-hubiera aceptado casarme con el…y olvidarte, pero no puedo, nunca te podre olvidar, nunca podre…este amor por ti nunca se acabara. Yo te amo a ti, y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para estar contigo, solamente contigo-susurre lo ultimo.

Solté un par de sollozos al tiempo que le daba la espalda, si no quería creerme, si pensaba diferente acerca de esta situación, no quería verlo en sus ojos, no quería ver su rechazo, su enojo. Lo amaba, eso esta mas que claro, pero si no me creía, podía irse con ese pensamiento, pero yo no lo quería ver, no quería ver como se alejaba nuevamente para nunca volver, porque eso me dolería, me partería el alma. Todas esas ideas se borraron de mi mente cuando sentí sus frías manos rodear cintura, sentí su aliento en mi oído y su esencia volvió a enloquecerme.

-Lo siento amor-susurro,-fui un estúpido al pensar eso de ti…yo también te amo-finalizo para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces volteé a verlo, Alec llevo una mano a mi mejilla izquierda donde limpio mis lágrimas con delicadeza.

-No vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti Alec…nunca-y sin mas nos envolvimos en un beso. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue lo mejor que había experimentado desde la ultima vez que lo vi, me hizo sentir viva de nuevo, por fin estaba con mi otra mitad, con el amor de mi vida. Rodé su cuello y lo acerque hacia mi, el no opuso resistencia, llevo sus manos a mi cadera pero esta vez las sujeto suavemente, sonreí entre aquel beso, al saber que no quería hacerle daño a nuestro hijo.

-Mi amor-susurro en mis labios,-vamos a ser papas-yo solo sentí con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos.

No podía contener aquella felicidad, y aunque las circunstancias no fueron las adecuadas, ni las planeadas, para darle aquella noticia, finalmente sabía que seria padre, que había un lazo muy grande que nos ataba eternamente.

-¡Vamos a ser padres!-alzo la voz,-¡vamos a tener un bebe!-sonrió mientras me elevaba por el aire y me daba un par de vueltas, reí fuertemente.

-Si mi amor, si-dije cuando me bajo,-aquí esta-acaricie mi vientre mientras tragaba saliva,-vamos a mi casa, creo que hay muchas cosas que explicarles a mi familia-

Alec solo asintió, se veía decidido, así que entrelazando nuestras manos comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, para enfrentar lo que vendría después.

**Bueno, Alec ya se entero de que será padre muy pronto, pero, ¿Cómo tomaran los Cullen la noticia de que Alec es el padre? ¡que nervios!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, en este capi solo quería poner la reacción de Alec, y no quería dejar a medias las reacciones de los Cullen cuando vean a Alec entrar por la puerta. Pero si quieren saber sus reacciones, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review! Ademas de que me encanta saber sus opiniones hermosas!**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles infinitamente…..¡porque ya tenemos mas de 200 reviews en esta historia! Eso es algo que me emociono muchísimo, y sin ustedes obviamente no lo hubiera podido lograr, gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes sin falta ;)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos! Las quiero muchisisisisisismo!**


	24. Chapter 24 Bienvenido a la familia

"**Bienvenido a la familia"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy…uf! Mas que emocionada de estar otra vez con ustedes hermosas =) en serio mi felicidad es…inmensa =)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en el transcurso de esta historia, en serio, sin ustedes esta, ni ninguna de mis historias, estarían aquí. Gracias también a:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Ainaak**

**JuLiiana**

**Karly15**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Amelia**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Carla grandchester**

**Yo**

**Natha**

**Guest**

**Dennis**

**Danii Masen Cullen**

**Yani**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas =) no saben la alegría que me da leerlos, además de que me impulsan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: I don't care de Apocalyptica)**

Apreté fuertemente la mano de Alec cuando estuvimos frente a mi casa, mis manos me sudaban y sentí como todo comenzó a girar al comenzar a cuestionarme cual seria la reacción de mi familia al saber finalmente quien es el padre de mi hijo. Este momento ya lo había planeado, ya había encontrado las palabras correctas para que ellos lo tomaran con calma, pero ahora era diferente, aquellos planes e ideas desaparecieron de mi mente, no sabia como comenzar, como explicarles.

-¿Estas segura que este es el mejor momento amor?-pregunto Alec volteando a verme arrugando su frente. Y en realidad, no, este no era el mejor momento, habían sucedido tantas cosas antes de llegar a esto, todo fue tan repentino, pero no quería negarme, quería seguir con este plan improvisado, no quería que Alec se fuera y que tuviéramos que posponer estar juntos nuevamente.

-Si, estoy segura Alec-asentí decidida,-no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas, quiero que estés con nosotros-lleve mi mano hacia su cabello el cual acaricie suavemente, para transmitirle aquella seguridad.

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de que, después de una sonrisa por parte de el, camináramos a paso lento, acercándonos cada vez mas hacia mi casa. Exhale antes de levantar mi vista mientras abría la puerta principal, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en cuanto vi a toda mi familia reunida en la sala. Todos enfocaron su vista en mí y vieron con confusión a Alec, Jacob se encontraba en medio de toda mi familia, la sala se quedo en completo silencio, lo cual me puso aun más nerviosa. Quise comenzar a hablar, pero no encontré mi voz, aclare mi garganta un par de veces, pero se encontraba seca.

-Familia-logre decir, pero sin verlos,-creo que llego el momento de que sepan lo que les eh estado ocultando todo este tiempo-me asombre al escuchar mi voz firme, sin dudar.

Volteé a ver a mi tía Alice, la cual por supuesto ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no me dijo nada. Con seriedad, y con un poco de miedo al saber lo que mi padre y Jacob podían hacerle a Alec después de saber la verdad, me invadían. Y al parecer mi familia tenía una idea de lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que al ver mi mano entrelazada con la de Alec todos mostraban unas facciones de preocupación, como si no quisieran que eso fuera real.

-¿Qué sucede Nessie?-pregunto con cautela mi madre, acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros, pero antes de que pudiera responder siguió hablando,-Jacob nos conto que te adentraste corriendo al bosque gritando…un nombre-dijo mi madre un poco dudosa, -estábamos preocupados por ti-

-Estoy bien mama-le dedique una tímida sonrisa,-todo este tiempo quisieron saber quien era el padre de el hijo que espero-solté una risita nerviosa,-familia…es Alec, Alec Vulturi es el padre de mi pequeño-solté para no hacer las cosas mas difíciles.

Todo se quedo en completo silencio, se mostraban confundidos, sus expresiones lo decían todo.

-Nessie-susurro mi papa,-¿estas bromeando?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

¿Pero como podría estar bromeando con esto? Obviamente era algo serio, algo con lo que no podría estar bromeando, sabía lo delicado que era esta situación. Pero me mantuve en silencio, vi a mi padre por unos segundos y lentamente negué con mi cabeza, me rompió el corazón ver como mi padre decidió no verme a los ojos y decidió bajar la mirada.

-¿Pero...?-logro decir mi madre, pero mi tía Rosalie interrumpió caminando hacia mi, para poner su mano en mi hombro.

-Yo ya lo sabia-dijo apoyándome, lo cual no fue lo mejor, ya que mis padres pensaran que no les tuve la confianza suficiente para decirles a ellos y que en lugar de eso fui a decirle la verdad a mi tía Rosalie.

-¿Tu?-alzo la voz mi padre,-¡¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?!-pregunto con desesperación.

-Porque eso no me correspondía a mi Edward-respondió mi tía,-era algo que solo Renesmee les podía decir. Aun no se sentía preparada para decirles la verdad, y yo no podía romper la confianza que mi sobrina me tiene-

-¡Pero nosotros también teníamos derecho a saberlo!-siguió argumentando mi padre.

-Bueno…ya lo saben-respondió simplemente mi tía. Se podía sentir la tensión en la sala, creo que esta repentina decisión de haberles dicho a mi familia no fue la mejor que pude haber tomado, debí de haber sido un poco mas paciente o tal vez debí de haberles dicho de otra forma. Aun seguía con esas ideas en la cabeza, y también en como hacer que mi padre se tranquilizara, cuando de pronto mi padre camino a grandes zancadas hacia nosotros y antes de que Alec pudiera hablar, mi papa le dio un golpe haciendo que Alec rompiera unos cuantos muebles. De forma vampírica Alec se levanto y se puso de forma defensiva y no lo juzgue, tenia todo el derecho a defenderse, sin ni siquiera pensarlo trate de correr hacia ellos, para impedir aquella pelea, pero mi madre me tomo a la altura de los codos, impidiendo que avanzara.

-¡No!-grite con lagrimas en los ojos,-¡Papa, por favor!-rogué.

Pero no me hizo caso, otro golpe hizo eco en mis oídos para después escuchar el ruido de los vidrios romperse. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, no quería ver esa escena, me rompía el corazón, además de llenarme de impotencia por no poder evitarlo. Pero no quería que esto siguiera, era mas de lo que podía soportar, mi padre estaba cegado por la ira, Alec no quería pelear con el y por eso dejaba que lo golpeara.

-¡Edward, tranquilízate por favor!-escuche la voz de mi abuelo,-Alec debe tener sus explicaciones-

-¿Qué me va a explicar? ¿Lo que le hizo a mi hija?-

-¡Yo lo quiero papa!-solté con lagrimas en los ojos, lentamente mi padre volteo a verme con su frente arrugada a causa de la confusión. En ese momento me solté del agarre de mi madre y ella no intento detenerme, me detuve cuando estuve frente a mi padre,-me enamore de el, y quiero que este conmigo y con su hijo-

-Así es Edward-estuvo de acuerdo conmigo Alec mientras se levantaba limpiando su saco,-nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos, nada ni nadie nos lo va a impedir-se acerco a mi para abrazarme. Mi padre nos vio con su respiración agitada, para después voltear a ver a Jacob, parecía buscar un apoyo en el, alguien con quien pudiera pelear junto a mi padre para detener esta locura.

-Lo siento-bajo su cabeza Jacob,-yo….-suspiro,-no puedo hacer nada Edward. Si ella es feliz con otra persona que no sea yo, no puedo ser tan egoísta para negarle aquella felicidad….si quieres algo, déjalo ir-termino susurrando.

Eso, en parte, me dio un poco de tranquilidad, Jacob quería que fuera feliz y sabia perfectamente que no seria con el. Y no me guarda rencor, al contrario, entendí que por el amor que me tiene desea que yo tenga una vida con el hombre que amo.

-Alec-escuche a mi madre,-¿en verdad amas a mi hija?-pregunto.

-Claro Bella-me vio con dulzura esta vez,-la amo más que a nada en el mundo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar con ella y con mi hijo. Incluso enfrentarme a los Vulturis y dejar el clan-

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso-escuche la voz chillona de mi tía Alice, la cual causo que soltara una pequeña sonrisa,-se que la amas en verdad Alec, y si su amor es tan fuerte….un muy feliz futuro les espera-sonrió aquella duende,-bienvenido a la familia-sonrió para abalanzarse sobre Alec y darle un fuerte abrazo. El no supo que hacer, se sintió confundido, pero después de que le dedicara una sonrisa mientras asentía, lentamente llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de mi tía para devolverle el abrazo. Mi tía Rosalie fue la siguiente en felicitarnos, luego siguieron mis tíos y mis abuelos, mi madre camino lentamente y le dio un corto abrazo a Alec y uno muy fuerte a mí.

-Espero que seas feliz con el hija-susurro de forma rápida mi madre.

-Yo…-trago saliva mi padre,-lo siento Alec, no supe reaccionar muy bien ante tal noticia-admitió,-lo entenderás cuando tengas a tu hijo-soltó una risita. Alec asintió aceptando su disculpa y yo sonreí triunfante, mi familia había aceptado a Alec, y el estaba dispuesto a quedarse conmigo para recibir a nuestro hijo cuando viniera a este mundo. Y entre fuertes risas y altas voces, pude notar como Alec se tensaba mientras veía fijamente hacia el bosque, mi sonrisa se borro al instante, estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía, pero aquella pequeña niña respondió todas mis preguntas.

-Jane-susurro Alec.

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? ¿creen que Jane será un problema para que Alec y Nessie estén juntos? Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me anima mucho para seguir adelante y además me encanta saber sus opiniones hermosas =)**

**Espero actualizar puntual, el próximo Viernes!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y como ya lo saben…..las quiero muchisisisisisisismo!**


	25. Chapter 25 Confesión

"**Confesión"**

**Hola lindas! =) estoy….super emocionada de traerles este capi! Se que me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero aquí estoy.**

**Como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han estado apoyando en el transcurso de esta historia, no saben que feliz me hace saber que apoyan esta historia, simplemente son lo mejor! =)**

**También gracias a:**

**Guest**

**Karly15**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Catty712**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**JuLiianna**

**Ainaak**

**Nathalia**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**DENNIS**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben que animos me dan para seguir escrbiendo y la enorme sonrisa que dejan en mi cara, gracias hermosas!**

**Sin nada mas que decir….disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Entrelace mi mano con la de Alec al ver a Jane viéndonos fijamente con sus ojos carmesí, se veía que estaba confundida mientras veía a su hermano, pero cuando volteo a verme a mi su mirada estaba llena de ira y odio, así que no tuve otra opción mas que alejar mi mirada y ver a Alec. El no miraba a otra cosa que no fuera su hermana, pero la alejo cuando sintió la mía, me dedico una tierna sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo.

-Ve Alec, ve con tu hermana, estoy segura que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar-dije refiriéndome a nuestro hijo.

-Volveré, te doy mi palabra-asintió para después besarme delicadamente mi mano izquierda, sentir sus suaves labios sobre mi piel hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar de prisa.

-Lo se-dije segura de aquella promesa que me había hecho, se que lo haría por nuestro hijo, por nuestro amor. Asentí mientras sonreía, el no perdió mas tiempo y después de darle un ligero apretón a mi mano camino hacia el porche para después correr a velocidad vampírica hacia el bosque, donde Jane había desaparecido.

Alec POV.

**(Play: Break de Three Days Grace)**

Podía oler su esencia, estaba cerca, pero aun así escuchaba su rápido correr por el bosque, ¿Por qué quería alejarse de aquí? Me esforcé un poco más, pero claro, los dos habíamos tenido el mismo entrenamiento por lo cual no podía alcanzarla, pero tampoco podía perder su rastro. Quería gritarle que se detuviera, al ver que no tenía otra opción, pero de antemano sabia que no lo haría, era tan rebelde para recibir órdenes de otra persona que no fuera Aro.

Finalmente pude ver su capa negra ondearse por el viento mientras corría, podía usar mi don, pero no lo haría, no con las personas que amo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la tome a la altura del codo para que así los dos pudiéramos detenernos.

-Espera por favor hermana-susurre.

-¡No, suéltame!-grito mientras se deshacía de mi agarre, pero en ningún momento intento correr nuevamente, al parecer esperaba una explicación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jane?-pregunte, ¡pero claro que era una pregunta tonta! Sabía que lo había hecho por mí, que me había seguido mientras yo creía que había obedecido mis órdenes de regresar a Volterra, -pensé que estarías en casa-

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tu aquí Alec?-argumento,-por la hibrida, ¿no es así? ¡Tú me diste tu palabra Alec! ¡Dijiste que regresarías conmigo a Volterra! Y lo primero que haces cuando estas lejos de mi es ver a esa….-se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente reteniendo su ira.

-Escucha Jane, hubo cambio de planes-la mire fijamente, no sabia que como darle esta noticia, es mas, no sabia como tomaría esto,-algo con lo que no contaba-

-¿Y que me vas a decir, que sigues enamorado de esa hibrida? ¿Por qué?-soltó un sollozo lo cual me pareció extraño. Me dolió verla sufrir por mi, pero como muchos dicen, en el amor no se manda, y ahora lo estaba comprobando, amo a Renesmee, y aunque me duela, no la dejaría por nadie, ni siquiera por mi hermana.

-No lo niego-sollozo mas fuerte, obviamente sin lagrimas estaba llorando,-la amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien. Pero aparte de eso, hermana….hay algo mas-baje mi mirada para poder tomar fuerzas,-Renesmee esta embarazada-

Silencio absoluto. Eso era lo único que había, Jane no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, y no fue hasta segundos después, cuando finalmente logre verla, mi hermana se encontraba en completo shock, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, me veían fijamente.

-No-logro soltar en una voz baja,-no-repitió,-ella no…-tome su cara en mis manos.

-Si Jane, voy a ser papa, y tu…tu vas a ser su tía-le dije con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de este duro y difícil momento, el solo saber que seria padre hacia que todo se iluminara.

-No es cierto-negó con su cabeza Jane,-¡No, no es cierto!-grito,-¡Alec, por favor!-sollozo aun mas fuerte mientras gritaba sin control, trate de abrazarla pero ella me impidió alejándome unos pasos lejos de ella. Pero aun lo volví a intentar, lo cual ella me lo impidió nuevamente, sin tener otra opción volví a tomar su cara en mis manos para que me pudiera ver a los ojos.

-Se que es un giro inesperado en nuestras vidas Jane, pero…-me interrumpió.

-¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes Alec!-arrugé mi frente.

-¿Entender que?-pregunte sin poder entender.

-Que…-trago saliva,-que yo te amo, te amo-soltó.

-Yo lo se hermana-ella soltó una sonrisa irónica, pero desapareció de su cara al segundo siguiente, se atrevió a tomar mi cara para poder acariciarla.

-No te amo como hermano Alec…te amo como hombre, como mi hombre-

Aleje sus manos de mi cara al escuchar aquella confesión, abrí mis ojos a causa de aquella confusión y yo mismo me aleje de ella lentamente, pasos que ella acorto mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. Hice memoria de todo lo que Jane había hecho con tal de mantenerme cerca de ella, los celos que le tenía a Renata, y a todas las vampiresas con las que había tenido mis aventuras.

-No es posible Jane-negué con mi cabeza,-tú y yo somos hermanos-

-¡No es así!-alzo su voz,-lo dejamos de ser cuando aquellos vampiros tomaron nuestra sangre, nuestra hermandad desapareció en ese justo momento que dejamos de ser humanos, por favor-pidió como niña de cinco años,- déjame ser yo la que te ame, la que este contigo, ¡yo te puedo dar mas que Renesmee!-

Me encontraba desorientado, esta noticia había sido demasiado para mi, mi propia hermana me estaba confesando que me amaba de otra manera mas allá de la hermandad que nos unía. ¡Y yo fui tan estúpido! Nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, pensé que aquella sobreprotección que tenia hacia mi, era porque quería que estuviera bien, porque no quería que nadie me hiciera daño, y ahora me doy cuenta, que mas allá de eso, Jane solo me quería para ella…para nadie mas.

-No Jane-dije decidido,-lo siento pero, yo no te puedo amar de esa manera, para mi tu siempre serás mi hermana-

-¡Cállate! No me vuelvas a decir hermana, nunca mas-apretó su mandíbula y su voz tenia cierto toque de amenaza,-no sabes cuanto odiaba las veces que me decías hermana, como deseaba besarte cuando te acercabas solo unos centímetros cerca de mi, cuando podía oler tu aliento, tu esencia Alec-cerro sus ojos como queriendo recordar esos momentos.

-Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es que te unas a los Cullen, que vengas conmigo-le extendí mi mano, ella lo vio como una oferta tentadora, y rápidamente levanto su mano para acercarla a solo centímetros de la mía, pero nunca nos tocamos, al parecer volvió a pensar en la oferta que le había dado, y alejo su mano lentamente.

-No-respondió decidida,-no te quiero compartir con Renesmee…ni con ese hijo que van a tener-hizo un gesto de desagrado,-y quiero que sepas que yo no seré la tía de ese niño-sonrió,-ya lo veras-

Y sin mas me dio la espalda para comenzar a correr a velocidad vampírica, trate de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde y no quise correr detrás de ella nuevamente. Lo único que temía ahora, era que le dijera a los Vulturis de aquella notica que le acababa de dar, volteé hacia el camino donde se había alejado.

-No hagas una tontería hermana-susurre.

**:0 ¿Se esperaban esto? Jane quiere a su hermano de otra forma! Bueno….en realidad quien no lo va a querer 3 ¿Qué creen que hara Jane?**

**Lo de la canción, ya la había repetido en otro capi de esta historia, pero…la verdad es que me inspire para escribir este capi con la misma canción y aunque busque otra que pudiera quedarle ninguna me convenció, asi que decidi ponerla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y ya saben que si les gusto mándenme un review, ya saben que eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, es mi mejor paga y además me encanta saber sus opiniones lindas!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Antes de irme, me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo se la pasaron el 14 de Febrero? ;) hicieron algo con su novio, con su familia. También, aunque es tarde, este es un pequeño regalo por el dia del Amor y la Amistad lindas, no tengo como agradecerles, mas que con mis historias, todo el apoyo que me han brindado, muchas gracias nuevamente =)**

**Cuídense mucho y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho, mucchoooo!**


	26. Chapter 26 Te vas a arrepentir

"**Te vas a arrepentir"**

**Hola hermosas! Ya llegue con un nuevo capi! No saben, vengo…uf! Super emocionada y contentísimas de estar aquí =) quiero agradecerles a ustedes lindas por apoyarme en esta historia, de verdad mil gracias!**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yo**

**Ainaak**

**Queen-chiibi**

**DENNIS**

**Nathalia**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Amelia**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Y sus opiniones, me dejan con una sonrisota enorme al leer sus reviews! Gracias lindas.**

**Ahora si….disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(I won't give up de Jason Mraz)**

Aunque mi familia trato de convencerme para que subiera a mi habitación para así descansar, me mantuve firme en la decisión de quedarme en la sala, viendo por el ventanal hacia el bosque, con la esperanza de ver a Alec regresar. El tiempo paso y no había rastro de el, comencé a respirar profundamente tratando de evitar que las lagrimas no salieran, que aquel nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta desapareciera. Me cruce de brazos, ya no sabia que mas hacer, ¿pudo su hermana convencerlo de regresar a Volterra? Pero…el me dio su palabra, me dijo que regresaría, y yo confiaba en el, su hijo lo necesita, yo lo necesito.

-¿Aun no llega?-pregunto maternalmente mi abuela a mis espaldas, trague saliva para contestar, porque si no lo hacia sabia que un sollozo se me escaparía.

-No-susurre mientras negaba con mi cabeza pero sin dejar de ver hacia el ventanal.

-Tranquila Nessie, vendrá-trato de darme ánimos mi abuela, acaricio un par de veces mi cabello antes de subir hacia la segunda planta. Sabía que quería darme mi espacio, y se lo agradecí en mi mente.

Solté un suspiro, me rendía, ya no podía seguirlo esperando, si se había ido con su hermana, no lo detendría y tampoco lloraría por su partida, di un ultimo vistazo hacia el ventanal, tenia la intención de subir a mi habitación, cuando pude ver una figura saliendo del bosque, la oscuridad me impedía saber de quien se trataba, pero no tuve que adivinar cuando sentí como mi bebe se movía en mi vientre.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente cuando vi a Alec caminar hacia la casa, sonreí, había decidido quedarse con nosotros, y tal vez, solo tal vez, también su hermana. Salí de la casa, sin importarme el frio, para recibirlo con un efusivo abrazo. El me correspondió de igual forma, cuando lo vi a la cara, mi sonrisa se borro, se notaba cabizbajo, triste, tome su cara en mis manos para que pudiera verme a los ojos.

-Alec, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte.

Me miro por unos instantes antes de cubrir mis manos para después bajarlas, entrelazamos nuestras manos después, Alec me guio al porche a paso lento.

-Entremos, hace mucho aquí afuera-hablo con voz ronca.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, quería saber que era lo que había sucedido, que era lo que lo había puesto así. Me senté lentamente sin despegar la vista de sus movimientos, de su cara, por alguna razón nunca me vio a los ojos, tenia la cabeza baja.

-Quiero saber que es lo que sucede, ¿Qué paso con Jane?-pregunte.

-Es….-exhalo, -es complicado Renesmee, no…-

-Puedes confiar en mí-dije animándolo.

-Y yo lo se, pero…-llevo su mano derecha a su cabello,-le conté a mi hermana que vamos a se papas-sonrió ligeramente,-pero aunque es mi hermana, no lo tomo tan bien, no compartió la misma alegría que yo tengo-explico brevemente.

-Bueno…-trate de buscar las mejores palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor,-terminara entendiéndolo Alec, tal vez la notica la tomo por sorpresa…-me interrumpió.

-No es solo eso-esta vez me vio a los ojos, podía notar un poco de tristeza en los ojos carmesí de Alec,-me confeso algo-bajo su mirada a mi vientre,-mi hermana…esta enamorada de mi-susurro haciendo un gesto, al parecer todavía no podía procesar aquella noticia. Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar eso, Jane…enamorada de Alec, de su propio hermano, abrir mi boca para decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar. En realidad no tenia palabras, no sabia que decirle, quería animarlo, que supiera que aquí estaba con el y que nunca lo dejaría solo. Al sentirme derrotada lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia el sofá donde Alec se encontraba y abrazarlo nuevamente, acaricie su espalda y su cabello, lo abrace fuerte para acercarlo a mi y el dejo que hiciera eso, cuando deshicimos el abrazo, pude notar que había cerrado sus ojos.

-Yo me siento culpable por el sentimiento que mi hermana tiene hacia mi-susurro.

-No, no tienes que sentirte culpable mi amor-acaricie su mejilla,-ella…tal vez confundió el amor que te tiene como hermano y tal vez piensa que es un amor diferente-

El solo negó con su cabeza.

-No, ella me lo dijo. Me dijo que no me quería como hermano, me ama como hombro Nessie, mi propia hermana me quiere para ella-dijo, después de unos segundos sonrió,-ahora entiendo porque era su enojo cuando estaba con Renata o con alguien mas, quería que dejara de tener aquellas aventuras y ahora se porque-

-Se que es una noticia difícil de digerir. Pero ella tendrá que entender que no puede haber nada mas entre tu y ella, ella entenderá que ahora tienes una familia, que tienes a un hijo-sonreí mientras tomaba su mano para llevarla a mi vientre,-y que tienes que estar con el-

En ese momento Alec se levanto después tomo mi mano para que yo también lo hiciera, les dio un pequeño apretón, mi corazón latía de forma apresurada al ver como me veía, lentamente me acerco a el y me abrazo de forma cariñosa, sonreí abiertamente al sentirme protegida allí, sentía que el mundo podía estar en guerra y que aquí escondida en su pecho, perdida en su abrazo, nada me pasaría, nadie podría hacerme daño.

-Te amor mi amor, siempre encuentras esas palabras para hacerme sentir mejor-susurro en mi pelo.

-Quiero que estés bien-respondí.

-Lo estoy con ustedes, y quiero que sepas, que nada ni nadie podrá alejarnos nuevamente…te doy mi palabra-

Y confié en el, porque lo amaba, por aquella seguridad en sus palabras, porque sabia que me decía la verdad. Así como yo tampoco dejaría que nada ni nadie interrumpiera nuestra felicidad, ya había sufrido tanto con su ausencia, que no soportaría que se alejara nuevamente.

Jane POV.

**(Play: Misery loves my company de Three Days Grace)**

No me detuve hasta que no conocía el bosque de Volterra, finalmente le había confesado mi mayor secreto a Alec, le había dicho que lo amaba, y es cierto, me había callado esto por tanto tiempo…que haberlo dicho me quito un peso de encima, pero también me había traído unos cuantos problemas y confusiones.

La hibrida estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo de Alec, cerré mis ojos para alejar ese pensamiento, para alejar aquel recuerdo cuando sabia que Alec y Renesmee se encontraban en esa habitación, amándose. Porque claro, ¡sabia que se amaban! Y no se desde cuando, aun así no quería saberlo, camine a grandes zancadas para salir del bosque.

No quería imaginarme cuando Alec la hacia suya, cuando Renesmee podía sentir las manos de Alec recorrer su cuerpo, acariciarlo, cuando ella podía sentir los labios de Alec contra los suyos. Quería olvidar que Renesmee tuvo la oportunidad de saber lo que era estar en el paraíso, cuando en esos momentos yo me moría de rabia y de dolor, que nadie pudiera saber que amaba a mi hermano y que no quería que ninguna mujer se le acercara, que ni siquiera lo mirara.

Porque el era solo mío, siempre lo fue…estamos hechos el uno para el otro, crecimos juntos, sentía su amor…pero no era como el amor que yo le tenia a el, el solo me veía como su hermana, mientras que yo…me moría de ganas de abrazarlo, y decirle que solamente era mío que solamente era para mi y que no dejaría que nadie se le acercara.

Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que era casi imposible que estar separados, el me había protegido cuando éramos humanos, y lo siguió haciendo, hasta que esa hibrida llego para arrebatármelo, para arrebatarme su amor, y la oportunidad de decirle finalmente a Alec que lo amaba, ya que solo estaba tratando de buscar el mejor momento para finalmente confesárselo, pero Renesmee llego y con ella los problemas de tenerlo conmigo.

-¡Maldita hibrida!-grite,-me robaste el amor de Alec…pero yo…-sonreí,-me voy a vengar, voy a ser que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido-

**¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer Jane? ¿Creen que se arrepentirá y se unira a los Cullen?**

**Si quieren saber lo que pasara, no se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado hermosas, es mi mayor ilusión =) y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, además de que me encanta saber su opinión y me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo!**

**Ya saben que los Viernes es cuando actualizo…o los sabados ;)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos…y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisimo!**


	27. Chapter 27 La reserva

"**La reserva"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy….uf! emocionada y feliz de estar con ustedes! Y con un nuevo capi! Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas.**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Guest**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Queen-chiib**

**DENNIS**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Sus reviews me dejaron con una enorme sonrisa!**

**Ahora si, disfruten del capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: One Sweet Love de Sara Bareilles)**

-Tranquilo chupasangre-tomo mi mano izquierda entre su ruda mano,-no la secuestrare, ni intentare escapar con ella-se burlo Jacob con aquella gran y usual sonrisa.

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo ante aquel comentario, sabia que no lo haría, el era muy bueno para hacerme daño. Vi a Alec con una sonrisa mientras asentía, el solo cruzo sus brazos pero no dijo absolutamente nada, nos vio a los dos directamente y apretó solo un poco su mandíbula. Esperamos unos segundos, queríamos escuchar si Alec estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, pero lo único que hizo fue voltear hacia su lado izquierdo, soltó un suspiro y bajo sus brazos, dándose por vencido.

-Esta bien, no te quitare el privilegio de estar con mi-hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra,-ángel-susurro.

-¡Ey! Yo también se cuidarla-rio Jacob,-y a su hijo también-volteo a verme,-¿lista?-

-Lista-asentí, antes de partir me dirigí a Alec a grandes zancadas para darle un ligero beso, que al parecer, lo ayudo para calmar aquellos celos, pude sentir como relajaba sus músculos,-estaremos de regreso antes del anochecer-susurre a solo centímetros de sus labios, Alec asintió lentamente.

-Cuídate por favor-

-Jacob me cuidara-sonreí,-lo hizo desde que naci-trate de inspirarle confianza.

-¿Nos vamos, o me espero a que….terminen de despedirse?-pregunto de forma picara Jacob. No pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas, baje mi cabeza por unos escasos segundos y di unos pasos hacia atrás, se me hacia difícil tener que dejar a Alec aquí, solo, pero aquella había sido una petición que Jacob me había pedido, así que no me pude negar. Después de haber aceptado que amo a otro hombre y seguirse comportándose conmigo como siempre lo ah hecho, simplemente no podía negarme, después de todo, el ah sido un muy buen amigo.

Ambos salimos de la casa y subimos al auto de mi padre, Jacob encendió el motor y cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos en la carretera con rumbo desconocido…para mi. Según Jacob, tenia que ser una sorpresa y no intente luchar para que me dijera a donde iríamos, el nunca se rendiría. Mientras Jacob manejaba yo veía el hermoso y extenso bosque, recordando cosas de mi niñez, las tantas veces que había estando allí, entre los arboles, disfrutando de el fresco olor. Y ahora, seria mi hijo el que tendría aquellas hermosas experiencias de correr por el bosque, de descubrir aquellos hermosos lugares.

-¿En que piensas Nessie?-pregunto Jacob alejando su vista de la carretera por una milésima de segundo para verme.

-En tantas cosas-suspire,-cuando era chica y tu estabas conmigo, cuando jugábamos y corríamos por el bosque-le explique brevemente,-el tiempo pasa tan rápido-susurre.

-Así es…hace apenas unos años tenia que acompañarte al bosque y ahora…serás tu la que acompañaras a tu hijo-

Lo vi con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como vas con tu dieta?-pregunto Jacob cambiando de tema, mi sonrisa se borro lentamente.

En realidad estos meses habían pasado rápido, mi hijo solo soporto la sangre de animal por unas semanas, exigía más, y mi abuelo coincidió con que mi cuerpo también necesitaba la sangre humana, ya que si no lo hacía me debilitaría. Y vaya que tenía razón, me sentía más fuerte, y podía soportar algún movimiento brusco por parte de mi hijo, aquellos moretones habían desaparecido, al igual que mi debilidad.

-Bien-respondí,-al parecer ambos la necesitábamos-

-Me alegro que estés mejor-

Mi embarazo era algo acelerado, pero no tanto como el de mi madre, mi vientre ya era visible, y se espera que en un par de meses mi hijo nazca. Lo cual, sin duda alguna, me ponía nerviosa con cada día que pasaba, al igual que Alec, pero sabia que con la ayuda de mi abuelo, todo saldría como lo hemos estado planeando.

-¿La Push?-pregunte sorprendida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine a La Push,-¿no crees que es una mala idea que venga en este estado?-pregunte viendo mi vientre.

-Tranquila, ellos saben lo que sucedió…no te harán nada. Al contrario, han estado preguntando por ti-sonrió.

Salí lentamente del auto para después caminar a paso lento detrás de Jacob, tenia la cabeza baja, no podría soportar que me vieran con algún gesto o con enojo. Sentí la cálida mano de Jacob apretando la mía para guiarme hasta la fogata que podía ver desde lejos.

-No-me detuve,-no creo que sea una buena idea-dije.

-Por favor, confía en mí. Tú sabes que no te traería si fuera peligroso-

Jalo de mi brazo ligeramente, aunque rogaba porque esta caminata se tardara una eternidad, al parecer fue mas corto de lo que pensé, en cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos a solo un par de metros lejos de la fogata donde todos los Quileute se encontraban reunidos, sentado alrededor de la misma. En cuanto nos vieron voltearon rápidamente, sentí que cualquier momento perdería el equilibro, mi cabeza comenzó a dar miles de vueltas a causa mi nerviosismo, y mi mano comenzó a sudar.

-¡Renesmee!-aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, volteé hacia donde la había escuchado y pude ver a Jared corriendo hacia mi, sonreí sin poder creerlo, mi amigo no se había olvidado de mi, lo espere con los brazos abiertos y cuando finalmente llego hasta mi, me abrazo de forma cálida y protectora,-¡que alegría volver a verte!-dijo con entusiasmo.

-A mi también me emociona verlos-conteste con una sonrisa viendo a los demás miembros de la manda, que para ese entonces ya estaban junto a mi, sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No…no lo se-dije entre sollozos,-creo que esto del embarazo me esta poniendo muy sensible-sonreí mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

Todos rieron para después guiarme cuidadosamente hacia aquella reunión, Paul y Jared me tomaron uno de cada hombro para así ayudarme a caminar entre la arena.

-Chicos, estoy bien, puedo caminar sola-

-No-ambos dijeron.

Me senté y todos en silencio comenzamos a escuchar una nueva historia, la cual narraba Billy, el padre de Jacob. Mientras escuchábamos su historia, algunos miembros de la manada acariciaban a mi hijo, y les fascinaba que se moviera o que diera unas pataditas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Emily, la esposa de Sam, mientras me guiaba hasta el porche de su casa, alejando de los chicos que ahora se encontraban jugando…un poco rudo.

-Si Emily, gracias-sonreí.

-Espera-palmeo mis manos,-tengo algo para ti-

Y sin dejarme responder se adentro a su casa, volteé a ver el hermosa cielo y cuando enfoque mi mirada en los chicos pude ver como Jacob me veía de una forma dulce, sonreí.

-Espero que te guste-sonrió con un poco de pena,-no se si será niño o niña pero…por eso utilice un color neutro-

Tome la caja con las manos temblorosas, sonreí antes de abrirla, mi corazón latía de forma apresurada.

-Emily….-sonreí para después correr a abrazarla, -es hermoso, muchas gracias-

Eran unos hermosos zapatitos blancos, al parecer Emily los había hecho, los tome delicadamente, eran perfectos.

-Yo también tengo algo para el bebe-escuche la voz de Jacob,-toma, espero que te guste-extendió el regalo con una sonrisa. La abrí y ahí dentro de se encontraba una hermosa cobija junto con un juguete hecho de madera.

-Gracias Jake, están hermosos-vi a Emily,-gracias a los dos…no saben que especial es todo esto para mi-

Alec POV.

No estuve tranquilo hasta que escuche la puerta principal abrirse, me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con una sonriente Renesmee, al parecer había llorado, podía notarlo.

-Lloraste, ¿paso algo?-pregunte con preocupación, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es…que…-no pudo decir mas y me mostro las dos cajas que llevaba entre sus manos. Las tome con cierta duda y curiosidad.

-Es para…-trague saliva.

-Si-sonrió,-me los dieron en la reserva, ¿no crees que son lindos?-pregunto.

-Son hermosos-tome delicadamente los zapatitos, no podía creer que ahí estarían los suaves pies de mi hijo muy pronto, y que así estarían de pequeños para caber perfectamente en los zapatos.

Me dirigí hacia el vientre de Renesmee y lo acaricie suavemente.

-Te esperamos con ansias hijo mío…ya quiero que estés aquí con nosotros-susurre para después besar ligeramente el vientre.

Jane POV.

Había pasado horas pensando en lo que debía hacer, quería a Alec de regreso, lo quería para mi, pero también sabia que lo que hiciera de alguna manera también le afectaría a el. Me levante con enojo, no sabia que hacer, cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme…sin el no podía vivir, y haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo.

Además…apuesto que mis maestros querrán las creación de la que tanto habían imaginado, y ahora se hacia realidad. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas, camine hacia el salón, donde mis maestros se encontraban conversando placenteramente en sus tronos. Les hice aquella usual reverencia, y tomando fuerzas comencé.

-Maestros, vengo a hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante-

-¿De que se trata Jane?-pregunto mi maestro Aro.

-Primero….necesito salir del castillo por un tiempo, dentro de un par de meses-

-¿Con que propósito?-

-Con uno…que estoy segura que les va a interesar a ustedes-

Aro me vio con un poco de duda y cautela, ente cerro sus ojos, pero en ningún momento deje de verlo. Después de un suspiro mi maestro se relajo y me regalo una blanca sonrisa.

-Cuéntanos querida-

Estaba a punto de decirles que Alec había dejado la guardia, que se había ido con los Cullen porque estaba enamorado de Renesmee y que lo peor de todo era que estaban esperando un hijo, el hijo que mis maestros habían estado esperando. Pero solo pude tomar una bocanada de aire, me calle, no les pude decir la verdad, y no era por hacerles un favor a ellos dos, era porque esta era una carta muy importante, debía sacarla a su debido momento, y eso haría.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, con alguien que…no me cae nada bien-sonreí con malicia.

-Tu y tus venganzas mí querida Jane-suspiro rindiéndose Aro.

Y era la verdad, esta no seria la primera vez que saldría al castillo con la excusa de que me quería vengar de alguien, y si lo había hecho, así que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados cuando les pedía permiso para salir del castillo.

-Esta bien, ve…con cuidado-sonrió divertido mi maestro Aro.

-Lo hare maestro, gracias-

Y sin mas me retire, ahora si…que se prepare Renesmee, mi vengaría sin compasión.

**Al parecer Jane no se quedara de brazos cruzados.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, gracias por leerlo!**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho y me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes!**

**Cuídense, las quiero muchisisisimo!**

**Besos!**


	28. Chapter 28 Ya viene

"**Ya viene"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy super feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes =) no saben en verdad!**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas que me han estado apoyando en esta historia, no se como agradecerles todo su apoyo.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Tani**

**DENNIS**

**It's Cezi-Bitch**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Ainaak**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me dejan siempre con una sonrisa enorme!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi hermosas!**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Estas segura que no te duele nada?-pregunto nuevamente Alec arrugando su frente. Suspire con un poco de cansancio, sabia que ahora Alec se sentía nervioso, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había hecho la misma pregunta.

-Si Alec-lo vi a los ojos,-estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño dolor, nada grave-volví a repetir.

-Me quedare contigo-se sentó a un lado de mi pasando una mano por mi hombro, acercándome hacia el.

Abrace mi vientre, y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí el duro y frio pecho de Alec. Aquella contracción nos había asustado a todos, esa es la razón por la cual, Alec se encontraba más que nervioso, pensó que hoy seria el día que nuestro hijo vendría al mundo. Aunque Alec no era el único que se encontraba nervioso, mi familia estaba muy atenta sobre lo que me había acabado de suceder, y mi abuelo nos informo que mi hijo estaría aquí en cuestión de días.

Inhale y exhale un par de veces, el dolor se había ido completamente, aunque me encontraba débil y mi abuelo me había recomendado estar en reposo. Yo también me encontraba más que nerviosa, no sabia como seria cuando estuviera en pleno parto, aunque ya tenía una idea, tenia que ser fuerte, abrí mis ojos y volteé a ver a Alec.

-Alec…-dije con un poco de duda,-tengo miedo-solté.

-¿Por qué amor?-pregunto tomando mi mentón suavemente.

-Por el parto, no se…no se que vaya a pasar-

-Yo estaré contigo en todo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No te dejare sola-termino para darme un beso en la frente después.

Sabia que Alec estaría conmigo, ambos compartíamos los mismos nervios y el mismo miedo. Claro esta que éramos primerizos en ser padres, aun estábamos muy jóvenes para enfrentarnos con este problema, pero Alec había dicho muchas veces que aunque se viera joven por fuera, en realidad era mucho mas grande que mi madre, incluso mas que mi padre.

No se cuando fue que me quede dormida, respire profundamente antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, tenia muchas ganas de volver a caer en aquel profundo sueño pero me fue imposible. No tuve otra opción que levantarme lentamente y encender la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, Alec no se encontraba en la habitación, cuando estuve despierta completamente, baje hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi familia.

-Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto mi mama, tomándome por las manos al pie de las escaleras.

-Me siento mejor, gracias mama-

-¿Sigues teniendo contracciones?-pregunto esta vez mi abuelo.

-No abuelo, estoy mucho mejor-respondí con una sonrisa, volteé hacia todas partes,-¿y Alec?-pregunte extrañada.

-No te preocupes-me guio mi mama hacia la sala donde me sentó en el sofá, -vendrá pronto, fue a cazar-

Jane POV.

-Estoy lista maestro, volveré cuando haya terminado con…-solté una sonrisa maliciosa,-mi asunto-

-Claro mi querida Jane, ve y no tardes. Que tengas un buen viaje-me despidió mi maestro Aro.

Sonreí antes de dedicarles una reverencia para salir del salón después, en mi camino hacia la puerta del castillo, pude escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí, luego llego una esencia que conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres Demetri?-me detuve para voltear a verlo después.

-Te puedo acompañar-sonrió de forma picara.

-No necesito que alguien me cuide-dije lentamente. Me di media vuelta y antes de que comenzara a caminar, Demetri volvió a hablar.

-No me refiero precisamente a eso…tu sabes…a recordar los viejos tiempos-

-Estas colmando mi paciencia y quitándome mi tiempo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo-lo mire fijamente a los ojos, para después usar mi don levemente, -déjame en paz-susurre. Demetri gimió ante el dolor.

-Así me gusta, me encanta que hagas eso conmigo-sonrió abiertamente.

-La próxima vez no tendré compasión-y sin más retire.

Renesmee POV.

Respire profundamente el olor a madera, mis pulmones recibieron con los brazos abiertos el fresco aire y me sentí tan bien de estar aquí, en casa. Seguí caminando a paso lento, tocando algunas flores que, o los troncos de los arboles, quería sentir las suaves y diferentes texturas. Mire a mi alrededor, y en ese momento lo supe, no importa lo que pasara, estaba lista para recibir a mi hijo.

Aquel miedo término, mi corazón en ese momento me dio la seguridad de que todo saldría bien, y de que aquel pequeño ser vendría a este mundo para traerme felicidad a mí y a toda mi familia. La caminata había sido agotadora, hubiera querido seguir, pero mis pies ya no daban para mas, al igual que mi voluntad, además había decidido salir sola, por lo cual no estaba aquel príncipe azul que pudiera salvarme y llevarme entre sus brazos, sonreí.

Alec, su solo nombre me volvía loca, hacia que uno cosquilleo recorriera mi espina dorsal y que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago. Tenerlo cerca hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, hacia que mis manos sudaran, y mis pies perdían fuerzas con tan solo el mínimo roce. Sin duda alguna estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, el era mi otra mitad, la única persona con la que podía estar completa, el es el amor de mi vida, sin el simplemente no sabría que seria de mi vida.

-Te amo Alec, te amo-susurre llevándome mis manos hacia mi corazón.

-Bravo, bravo-mi sonrisa y alegría desaparecieron por completo cuando vi de quien se trataba. Del extenso bosque una pequeña figura salió, aplaudiendo con sus manos y con una sonrisa maliciosa, comencé a respirar de forma rápida, no podía ser, ¡Jane!,-pero que bonita escena de amor….tan ridículo-hizo un gesto.

**(Play: Pain de Three Days Grace)**

-Jane, ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurre con miedo, y no solo mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa, mi expresión también reflejaba el miedo que tenia de verla después de tanto tiempo, y ante las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos visto por ultima vez.

-Digamos que…vine a visitarlos-extendió sus manos con una gran sonrisa,-especialmente vine a visitarte a ti, y a mi sobrino-su voz se escuchaba inocente.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente extendiendo su mano hacia mi vientre, quería tocarlo, pero se lo impedí dando pasos hacia atrás, sabia el gran secreto que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, sabia que lo que me acababa de decir era una mentira, ella no venia para traer paz, quería a su hermano, y ahora que me había encontrado sola, no sabia de lo que seria capaz.

-Por favor Jane…no te acerques-negué con al cabeza.

-¿Y porque no?-esta vez pregunto seria, -es mi sobrino, quiero tocarlo-

-Se todo-solté,-a mi siempre me odiaste, no sabia porque. Pensé que era porque estaba con tu hermano, y estaba en lo cierto…pero había algo mas-ella me miro directamente a los ojos, amenazante se veía.

-Alec te lo dijo-afirmo,-dilo, di porque-me reto.

-Porque lo amas, lo amas de la misma forma que yo-no dude, ni perdí tiempo en decirlo.

-No-se escuchaba segura de sus palabras,-lo amo mas que tu-apretó su mandíbula,-lo eh amado desde antes que tu nacieras, y tu…-rio,-solo llegas y te lo llevas, eso no es justo-hablo lentamente en las ultimas palabras.

-Nos amamos…-me interrumpió.

-¡No me importa! Lo quiero conmigo, quiero a Alec a mi lado, y ni tu-dirigió su mirada a mi vientre,-ni eso, lo va a alejar de mi-

Trague saliva, me sentí vulnerable, podía luchar, pero no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, mi hijo nacería pronto y esforzarse a luchar contra Jane, la persona que nos quería hacer daño, me daba miedo ya que no sabia si podría hacerle daño a mi hijo.

-No nos hagas daño-susurre cerrando mis ojos.

-Lo siento, pero como dicen los humanos-me rodeo,-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-susurro en mi oído.

-El nunca te va a amar…el te ve como una hermana-sabia que no se detendría para hacerme daño, para acabar conmigo y con mi hijo.

-Puede hacerlo-esta vez sus facciones cambiaron, parecía una niña de cinco años pidiendo un dulce,-si tu nunca hubieras aparecido, hubiera podido amarme. Así que…si ustedes no existen, se que el podrá quererme, el podrá amarme como siempre lo quise-cerro sus ojos, parecía implorar ese deseo.

La mire horrorizada, sus planes eran lo peor que eh escuchado, en cuanto cerro los ojos me aleje de ella a paso lento pero antes de que comenzara a correr Jane me tomo por el cuello evitando que pudiera hablar o siquiera respirar.

-Suéltame-pedí con dificultad, pero lo único que conseguí fue que ella me apretar mas fuerte.

-¡Cállate!-grito,-seré rápida, no te dolerá-me miro inocentemente para después soltarme, caí sin querer haciendo que me golpeara el vientre, mi grito hizo eco por el bosque.

Alec POV.

-¿Renesmee no ah llegado?-le pregunte a Esme mientras bajaba las escaleras. No sabia porque, pero tenia un presentimiento que no me dejaba en paz desde que Renesmee había decidido salir a caminar para distraerse un poco. Al parecer el reposo le duro por muy poco tiempo, ya estaba mejor, por lo cual no quiso quedarse en cama y pensó que lo mejor seria caminar un poco para poder olvidar aquel susto que el pequeño nos había sacado.

-No Alec, ¿estas bien?-pregunto con cierta preocupación mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Si, es solo que…-exhale dejando mi respuesta sin completar.

Mire hacia el ventanal con la esperanza de ver a Renesmee salir del bosque, pero al solo ver el atardecer, algo en mi interior me pidió que saliera a buscarla. De pronto, el aire comenzó a mover los arboles violentamente.

-Creo que iré a buscarla-dije sin pensarlo, y sin esperar una respuesta salí de la casa.

Renesmee POV.

-No hay nadie que pueda salvarte ahora-tomo mis cabellos y los jalo violentamente haciendo que me levantara.

-Por favor, nos podrás hacer daño a nosotros, pero recuerda que también Alec va a sufrir-dije con la respiración agitada.

-Tiene toda una eternidad conmigo para poder olvidarlos-respondió simplemente.

Me encontraba sin fuerzas, di unos pasos hacia atrás alejándome, y Jane me dejo sabia perfectamente que no podría alejarme demasiado en esta situación. Tome mi vientre fuertemente y solté un gemido al sentir un inmenso dolor, me mantuve de pie, no dejaría que Jane ganara así de simple.

-Eres fuerte hibrida, veremos que pasa después de esto-enfoco sus ojos carmesí en mi, solté un fuerte grito, estaba usando su poder y al parecer no tendría compasión con nosotros, estaba dispuesta a acabar con nuestras vidas.

-¡No!-se escucho una voz, que en ese momento no supe reconocer, ahora lo que me importaba era mi hijo. Mis pies no dieron para mas y caí de rodillas mientras que una contracción se hacia presente, solté un grito lleno de dolor, alce mi cara y con mi borrosa vista pude ver a Alec, sabia que era el.

Estaba peleando con su hermana y al parecer iba ganando, otro dolor se posiciono en mi vientre.

-¡Alec!-grite de dolor, me sentía vulnerable, no podía hacer nada por mi hijo, quería salvarlo y Alec era el único que podía ayudarme. Alec volteo para verme directamente a los ojos, segundos de los cuales Jane tomo ventaja y se deshizo del agarre de Alec. De repente, un lobo salió de entre el bosque, su pelaje era incomparable…Jacob.

Jane abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a correr con Jacob detrás de ella. Alec no perdió más tiempo y llego hasta donde me encontraba, me abrazo y acaricio mi cara, no sabia que hacer.

-Ayúdame-dije sin respiración, hice un gesto de dolor,-ya viene-

-¿Qué?-pregunto con sorpresa Alec.

-¡Nuestro hijo!-grite,-ya va a nacer-respondí antes de soltar otro grito.

**:0 Renesmee esta a punto de tener a su hijo! ¿Qué harán los Cullen? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Jane?**

**Hermosas! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si es asi ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me emociona mucho, me alegran el dia.**

**Estoy tratando de hacer los capis mas largos, porque me lo han estado pidiendo hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, espero actualizar el viernes, besos!**

**Las quiero muchisisisismo!**


	29. Chapter 29 Pequeño ser

"**Pequeño ser"**

**Lindas lectoras….estoy, pero emocionadísima de estar un viernes aquí con ustedes trayéndoles un nuevo capi, en serio estoy super feliz! =D gracias por todo su apoyo lindas, en serio, no se como agradecerles todo ese apoyo que me han estado brindadndo.**

**Ainaak**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**DENNI**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Xxxx**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me dejaron con una enorme sonrisa =D**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Estaba a punto de gritar a todo pulmón que Renesmee estaba a punto de dar a luz. Pero no fue necesario ya que en cuanto abrí la puerta de la casa, Carlisle se encontraba esperándonos con cierta desesperación.

-Ya viene-dije viéndolo a los ojos, Carlisle asintió para después ver a Renesmee la cual se encontraba soltando gemidos a causa de las contracciones que la atacaban. La familia se quedo viéndonos fijamente mientras caminábamos, no sabían que hacer, aunque ya habían pasado por esta situación cuando Bella estaba a punto de traer al mundo a Renesmee, los años habían pasado, además del gran hecho de que este embarazo era diferente, y estoy seguro que aun no era el tiempo para que nuestro hijo naciera.

Apreté mi mandíbula al darme cuenta de que la gran causante de todo esto había sido mi hermana, había utilizado su don contra Renesmee y mi hijo, el pequeño grito proveniente del pecho de aquel ángel me saco de mis pensamientos, ya no aguantaba mas, podía ver el dolor a través de sus ojos y me dolió, sin querer hice un gesto y cerré mis ojos.

Entre con Renesmee en mis brazos a aquella habitación que Carlisle había hecho un tipo de consultorio, especialmente para esta ocasión, tenia todo lo necesario para cualquier emergencia o situación, recosté a Renesmee en la camilla y me quede parado a su lado, no sabia que hacer, quería ayudar a Carlisle pero seria inútil, solo el sabia lo que necesitaría, yo solo seria un estorbo. Volteé al instante cuando vi a Bella entrar, vio a Renesmee y abrió sus ojos como platos, después enfoco su mirada en mí.

-Quiero ayudar-fue lo único que salió de su boca. Aunque se veía nerviosa, estaba decidida a ayudar a su hija y a su nieto, Carlisle la vio por unos segundos y asintió, rápidamente Bella comenzó a ayudar a Carlisle.

-Alec, quédate conmigo, quédate aquí-su cálida mano apretó la mía y no me dejo ir. Claro que seria un reto para mi, me alimentaba de sangre humana, no se si podría contenerme, pero tomare el riesgo así que asentí mientras me hincaba.

-Aquí estaré contigo-susurre inspirándole confianza, lleve mi mano hacia su frente para quitarle algunos cabellos que se habían pegado con el sudor.

-Todo estará bien hija-Renesmee volteo y asintió, trato de sonreírle a su madre pero solo hizo un gesto.

Renesmee POV.

Sentí una patada en mis costillas, era mi hijo, quería salir ya, junto con la patada pude escuchar un crujido, de pronto un dolor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciéndose cada vez mas intenso. Cerré mis ojos mientras trataba de callar aquel grito que termino por salir, levante mi cabeza ante aquel inmenso dolor que no ceso ni un segundo, mi abuelo y mi madre voltearon con miedo al escuchar el crujido que había causado la patada que me hijo me había dado.

-¡Sáquenlo! ¡Saquen a mi hijo ya!-un par de lagrimas acompañaron el grito.

-Le rompió las costillas-escuche susurrar a mi abuelo,-esta buscando una forma de salir, tenemos que apresurarnos-

Volteé mi cabeza hacia donde Alec se encontraba, sus ojos se oscurecieron, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Me veía fijamente, pero vi algo salvaje en su mirada, sabia que si por error llegaba a respirar, perdería el auto control que tanto trabajo le estaba costando mantener. Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacer, pero sabia que no nos haría daño, sus facciones se suavizaron cuando apenas toque su mejilla.

Podía sentir como mi hijo luchaba por salir, sin saber que me estaba haciendo daño, tuve dificultad para obedecer a mi abuelo y ayudar a mi hijo salir, las contracciones junto con el dolor de mis costillas rotas no me ayudaban en absoluto, pero aun así luche y tome fuerzas apretando la mano de Alec, quien no dejaba de animarme.

Alec POV.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando vi a Renesmee sin fuerzas.

-Solo un poco mas Nessie, vamos cariño tu puedes-se escucho la voz de Carlisle.

Pero Renesmee solo negó con su cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, tenía sus ojos entre cerrados, el sudor se encontraba en toda su cara, nuestro hijo volvió a darle una nueva patada, Renesmee solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero no lucho.

-No…-gimió,-no puedo abuelo, ya no puedo-pudo decir con la respiración agitada.

Vi a Carlisle con preocupación, el me vio por una milésima de segundo y ahí lo supe…estábamos en problemas. Bella también veía a su hija, no sabia que hacer, se sentía inútil, al igual que yo, queríamos ayudarla pero no sabíamos como.

-Mi amor-susurre en su oído,-solo un poco mas, eres muy fuerte, se que podrás hacerlo-

-No puedo-dijo entre fuertes sollozos de desesperación,-no puedo, no puedo-volvió a repetir.

-Claro que puedes hermosa, un poco mas-la anime y apreté su mano ligeramente.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Todo cambio de Camila)**

Utilice todas las pocas fuerzas que tenia, caí rendida en la camilla, pero no escuche ningún ruido. Me encontraba exhausta, abrí mis ojos como platos cuando escuche un hermoso llanto, busque con mi mirada de donde provenía, pero nadie se encontraba en la habitación, excepto por Alec.

-Lo lograste mi amor, lo lograste-susurro mientras pegaba su nariz en mi mejilla.

No pude retenerme y solté el llanto, pero este era de alegría, mi hijo estaba con nosotros. Alec llevo mano hacia mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente, tape su mano con la mía y sonreí abiertamente.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunte en voz baja, no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar.

Lentamente volteé hacia enfrente, mi hijo estaba envuelto en una hermosa cobija azul, Carlisle lo tenía en sus brazos, respire agitadamente, si, sabia que no tenia fuerzas, que estaba adolorida, que no podía moverme, pero todo eso desapareció cuando vi a mi abuelo sosteniendo a mi hijo.

Quería conocerlo ya, saber como era, quería tenerlo en mis brazos para tocar sus manitas y acariciar piel. Extendí mis brazos hacia mi abuelo el cual sonreía abiertamente al igual que mi mama, irradiaban felicidad, camino a paso lento hacia mí y me entrego a mi hijo cuidadosamente, no me importo el dolor en mis costillas, lo único que quería era ver a ese pequeño ser.

Volteé a ver a Alec con una sonrisa, el me miro y también sonrió, se encontraba nervioso, se veía que quería ver a nuestro hijo, que también quería saber como era, estaba ansioso por tocarlo ya que pude ver que jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Lentamente comencé a quitar la cobija, la cual tapaba su cara, pero deje cubierto el resto de su cuerpecito.

Era un ángel, su piel era pálida la cual contrastaba con sus rosadas mejillas, toque suavemente sus manitas, su temperatura no era cálida pero tampoco eran frías, se encontraba en una temperatura media. Tenia el pelo café, justo como el de Alec, me sorprendió cuando abrió sus ojos después de estar tranquilamente dormido, sus ojos eran azules, el cual hacia que su mirada fuera mas profunda e hipnotizante.

-Nunca supe el color de tus ojos Alec-sonreí sin dejar de ver a nuestro pequeño.

-Eran justo como los de nuestro hijo-soltó una sonrisita.

Si, era un hermoso y saludable niño, el cual se parecía demasiado a su padre. Finalmente lo teníamos con nosotros, el seria quien llenaría de risas y alegría esta casa, su llanto llenaría la casa, cerró sus ojos después de unos minutos y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mi familia entro emocionada hacia la habitación, deje que mi madre cargara al bebe, ya que el dolor en mis costillas me impidió seguirlo cargando, vi con una sonrisa como mi familia se deleitaba de tener a un nuevo integrante Cullen. Algunos lo tocaban, otros le sonreían, algunos mas le hablaban.

-Fuiste muy valiente mi pequeña-acaricio mi pelo mi papa, yo solo asentí.

Mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mis costillas rotas, y me dio una pastilla para el dolor, después de eso, Alec me tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente para llevarme a mi habitación, donde me recostó en la cama.

-Descansa mi amor-me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Lentamente el sueño comenzó a invadirme, y dormí tranquila y placenteramente, sabía que mi familia cuidaría bien de mi hijo.

Jane POV.

Aquel lobo seguía detrás de mi, y hasta ese momento la preocupación comenzó a aumentar, por mi entrenamiento sabia perfectamente que era demasiado rápida para que un vampiro pudiera siquiera alcanzarme. Pero ahora, tenia a un lobo a solo pasos detrás de mi, por mas que corrí el aun seguía al par mío, lo escuche gruñir muchas veces, estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a su impronta, reí maliciosamente. Estaba feliz de que le haya causado dolor a aquella hibrida, ver sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento, pidiendo que dejara de hacerle daño, además de aumentar mi ego, me sentí satisfecha, por fin sabría solo un poco de todo el dolor que tenia yo en mi corazón.

No se lo que habrá pasado con ella y con su engendro, y no me importo, algo en mi me dijo que había tenido éxito en aquella misión. Seguí enfocándome en la persecución, no dejaría que ese lobo me atrapara, sabría quien es Jane Vulturi. Lo esquive algunas veces, hice algunas maniobras pasando rápidamente por los arboles, me balance en algunas ramas, pero nada de lo que hice valió la pena, no lo pude alejar.

Sentí como su hocico mordía la punta de mi capa, rápidamente me la quite antes de que la jalara y quedara a su merced para hacer de mi lo que el quisiera, obviamente, sabia que se vengaría por lo que le hice a la hibrida, y ya que la quiere demasiado, sabia que no tendría compasión conmigo. No sabia que mas hacer, al parecer estaba en lo cierto, ese perro jalo la capa antes de que pudiera quitármela.

**¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Jane? ¿Jacob la habrá capturado? Bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo para descubrirlo =) y mas ahora que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, ya saben que ahora estoy tratando de hacer los capis mas largos ;) solo porque ustedes lo pidieron!**

**Mi mejor paga….un review! Ya saben que me da muchos animos y me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, como hasta ahora lo eh cumplido :P**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, besos!**

**Ya saben que las quiero...mucho, muchísimo!**


	30. Chapter 30 ¿Cómo se llamara?

"**¿Cómo se llamara?"**

**Hola lindas! Estoy….pero feliz y emocionada de estar otro Viernes mas con ustedes =) como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas que me han estado apoyando desde le inicio y/o en el transcurso de esta =)**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**DENNIS**

**Melani Figueroa**

**Ainaak**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Guest**

**CBubbleGum08**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por esos lindos reviews, no saben como me alegran el dia.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

Aunque todavía no me había despertado completamente, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Mi mejor amigo se encontraba viéndome con su usual sonrisa, la cual iluminaba hasta el más nublado día, en su mano extendida hacia mi tenia una rosa.

-Jake-lo salude, quise levantarme pero mis costillas me lo impidieron, hice un gesto y lleve mi mano derecha hacia la parte lastimada.

-Vamos hermosa, no te esfuerces-se acerco a mi dando grandes zancadas para recostarme de nuevo.

-Gracias Jake-le agradecí por ambas cosas, la rosa y al ayudarme a recostarme,-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte dejando a un lado aquel pequeño gesto, Jacob me miro detenidamente con seriedad y después soltó una pequeña risita.

-Peor que tu lo dudo-se burlo, no pude evitar reír, el estar con el me hacia sentir mejor.

No puedo olvidar que Jacob siempre ah estado a mi lado, en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, y en este caso no era la excepción. Aunque no sabia si Jacob seguía amándome o si tal vez había dejado ese sentimiento a un lado el día que le dije que amaba a otro hombre, no me importaba el siempre será mi mejor amigo. Y Jacob no me daba ninguna pista, ya que aunque estuviera cerca de mi, siempre actuaba de la misma manera, dejándome con aquella curiosidad por saber, no me atrevía a preguntarle, no quería que recordara ese sentimiento por mi, si aun seguía sintiéndolo.

-Un parto difícil, ¿no es así?-pregunto dudando si sentarse o no, asentí con una sonrisa y suavemente dejo caer su peso en la cama.

-Si, lo fue. Desde un principio supimos que mi hijo es mas fuerte que yo, al parecer es mas vampiro que humano, es mas fuerte que un hibrido…pero no es completamente vampiro-dije en tono pensativo.

-Este mundo cada vez esta mas raro Nessie, y tú no ayudas en mucho-sonrió.

-¿Ya lo viste?-pregunte, esa emoción de volverlo a ver hacia que la respiración me faltara a causa de esa gran ansiedad por volver a tocar a mi pequeño, de ver esos hermosos ojos, los cuales los había heredado por parte de su padre.

-Si, es un hermoso niño-sonrió bajando su cabeza, arrugo su frente.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte preocupada al ver ese cambio tan repentino en sus emociones.

-Nada, es…es solo que, por mucho tiempo pensé que el hijo que tuvieras algún día, seria mío-susurro las ultimas palabras.

-Jake, ¿tu…?-no pude terminar aquella pregunta que había querido hacerle desde que estaba embarazada, y que mejor ocasión que esta, ya que Jake había comenzado con aquella conversación, incomoda, si, pero que finalmente me sacaría de dudas.

-Si-me miro y pude dolor en sus ojos, el cual quise quitar de su mirada, pero bien sabia que no podía. Solo había una manera de hacerlo, lo sabia, pero mi corazón y todo mi amor ahora les pertenecían a dos personas, ahora, las mas importantes en mi vida, -todavía te sigo amando-

Sentí como la sangre me bajaba hasta los pies, me sentí nerviosa después de escuchar esa confesión, pero como bien sabia, una imprimación no se borra tan fácil. Esa personas es todo para ti, para ellos no hay nadie mas, esa persona es la única en su mundo, se vuelve en la razón principal para seguir viviendo, para luchar, para sonreír…para todo. Trague saliva tratando de salir de aquel shock en el que estuve por unos escasos segundos, lo vi a los ojos y no pude mas que dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, el intento hacer lo mismo pero no pudo sonreír como lo hacia usualmente.

-Lo siento Jake-me disculpe, con cierta culpa,-siento no poder sentir lo mismo por ti-

-Tal vez si lo hubieras podido sentir Nessie-respondió,-pero el destino decidió que amaras a alguien mas-exhalo,-tal vez….tal vez si los Vulturis nunca hubiera venido, ahora tú y yo…-negué con mi cabeza ligeramente, hice un ruido en mi boca para que se detuviera.

-Por favor, no te hagas más daño-

-Lo se-me miro directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa volvió a engrandecerse, se acerco a mi lentamente y acaricio mi mejilla. Esa cálida mano me trajo paz, me tranquilizo, me envolvió en un mundo donde no había sufrimiento, donde sabia que todo estaría bien,-pero soy feliz, ¿sabes? Soy feliz porque tu lo eres, se que no es conmigo, pero el solo verte sonreír es suficiente para mi-

-Gracias por entenderme Jake, siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón-sonreí, no pude evitarlo, un par de lagrimas me traicionaron y salieron para recorrer mis mejillas, las cuales el inmediatamente limpio.

-No, no llores Nessie, todo esta bien-

Alec POV.  
**(Play: No veo la hora de Noel Schajris)**

Camine lentamente hacia la habitación de Renesmee, si, lo admito, tenia celos de aquel lobo, tenia que ver lo que estaba sucediendo ahí adentro. Toque un par de veces y sin esperar una respuesta abrí la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, Jacob le había entregado una rosa a Renesmee, y ella la olía con una sonrisa en sus labios, pude notar que había llorado, vi el recorrido que aquellas lagrimas trazaron en el rostro de ese ángel.

-Hola amor-susurre, viéndola desde la puerta.

Renesmee dejo de oler y contemplar aquella rosa y volteo a verme con una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer ya se encontraba mejor, aunque aun se encontraba pálida. Miro a Jake y me extendió la mano para que me acercara a ella, y yo, hipnotizado por aquel hermoso ángel, camine hacia ella sin penarlo dos veces.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte hincándome, no quería quitarle el lugar a Jacob, aunque parezca increíble.

-Mucho mejor-se perdió en mi mirada, llevo ambas manos hacia mi rostro y deposito un corto beso en mis labios, el cual me llevo hasta el paraíso,-¿Nuestro hijo?-pregunto.

-Esta con Alice-suspire pesadamente, Renesmee arrugo su frente confundida,-al parecer se te va a hacer muy difícil estar con el….Rosalie, Alice y Bella…se pelean todo el tiempo por el. Todos quieren cargarlo-sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta en cuanto escuchamos un llanto, inmediatamente las voces alarmadas y los pasos de toda la familia comenzaron a escucharse por toda la casa, sonreí abiertamente.

-Iré a ver que pasa-se ofreció a ir Jacob,-otra pelea por ver quien lo duerme otra vez-rodo sus ojos Jacob.

-Quiero ir-volteo a ver a Renesmee, su voz tenía cierto toque de desesperación.

-Pero todavía estas delicada-respondí dulcemente, me encantaría llevarla con nuestro hijo, pero aun no estaba en condiciones para caminar, y estoy seguro que para cargarlo tampoco.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor-hizo un hermoso puchero, el cual sin duda alguna me debilito,-¿puedes llevarme? Quiero verlo otra vez-

Suspire mientras me levantaba, ¡claro que quería verla con mi hijo! Pero también pensaba en su salud, la volteé a ver, ya había tomado fuerzas para decirle que no, que tenia que sanar completamente, que ahora necesitaba descansar, pero al ver aquella ilusión en sus ojos, la alegría que le causaba el saber que lo volvería a ver me desarmaron por completo.

-Esta bien-me rendí,-te llevare con nuestro hijo-

La ayude a levantarse lentamente de la cama, soltó un gemido cuando se esforzó mas de lo debido, pero eso no impidió que lograra levantarse exitosamente. La tome de la mano y juntos caminamos a paso humano, le ayude a bajar las escaleras, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar descansando-comenzó histérica Bella en cuanto vio a Renesmee bajar las escaleras.

-Estoy bien mama, es solo que-sonrió de forma maternal, se veía hermosa,-escuche a mi hijo llorar, quiero verlo-

Bella sonrió, claro, ella había pasado por la misma situación, así que la entendió completamente. Rosalie cargaba a nuestro hijo, le sonreía alegre, lo veía con amor y fascinación, cuando volteo a vernos se acerco a nosotros y cuidadosamente le entrego a nuestro hijo a Renesmee. Pude escuchar el rápido palpitar del corazón de Renesmee, sonrió abiertamente sin quitarle la mirada y acaricio su pequeña manita.

-Es hermoso-susurro sin dejar de verlo, de admirar cada movimiento que hacia.

-Justo como tu-dije viendo a ambos.

-Justo como tu-aclaro Renesmee.

-Y bien….-Alice se acerco a nosotros dando pequeños brincos,-¿Cómo lo llamaran?-

Renesmee volteo a ver a Alice y su sonrisa se borro al igual que la mía, habíamos pensado en todo excepto en el nombre, Alice alzo su ceja y nos vio a ambos con una sonrisa picara.

-No lo se-admitió mi ángel.

Jane POV.

Entre al castillo dando grandes zancadas, la furia recorría mi cuerpo, esta me la pagarían, ¡no lo puedo creer! Ser perseguida por un asqueroso lobo que por poco acaba con mi vida, reí maliciosamente, ¿Qué vida? Con mi inmortalidad. Aun no estaba completamente seca, pero no me importo, tenia que hablar con mis maestros, varios vampiros me siguieron con la mirada, y muchos se preguntaron que era lo que me había sucedió, pero los ignore, este era el peor momento para darles explicaciones, es mas, nunca lo hacia.

-¿Qué te paso hermosa?-escuche la voz de Demetri, volteé hacia mi lado derecho y pude verlo, se encontraba recargado en la pared de mármol, tenia ese semblante despreocupado pero vanidoso al mismo tiempo, apreté mi mandíbula.

-Que te importa-sise con enojo.

-Te dije que yo podía cuidarte-hizo caso omiso a mi orden.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide-enfoque mi mirada en el con rabia,-yo puedo cuidarme sola-

Demetri soltó una pequeña risa mientras dejaba esa pose y se acercaba a mí de forma sensual, me estaba provocando, pero eso ya no funcionaba conmigo, ahora todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos le pertenecían a Alec, se detuvo a solo centímetros y me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices-se burlo, pero le di poca importancia.

Seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar frente a las puertas de aquel salón, sabia que si las abría seria el comienzo de una guerra, baje mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos, tenia que decidir con precaución, pero aquella furia no me dejaba en paz y en un impulso abrí las puertas para ver a Aro, Marcus y Cayo platicando pacíficamente. Me quede parada, en shock, viendo como tenían sus miradas enfocadas en mi, en ese momento me arrepentí, sabia que todavía no era el momento para decirles esto. Camine lentamente hasta quedar frente a ellos, me avergoncé un poco cuando me vieron en la apariencia en la que estaba, les hice una reverencia y vi sus caras una por una.

-Jane, querida, ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupado Aro.

-Maestros, es una larga historia-respondí,-un lobo me persiguió y por poco me alcanza, afortunadamente había un acantilado cerca y salte, esa fue la única opción que tenia para salvarme-

Aro asintió queriendo sonreír, pero más bien soltó una mueca.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Precisamente por eso vengo con ustedes maestros….vengo a informarles que Alec dejo la guardia-Aro volteo a verme con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa,-y que lo hizo porque….-trague saliva,-porque Renesmee esta embarazada, de Alec-finalice.

**¡Jane ya dijo todo! ¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Los Vulturis iran por la creación que ellos creen suya? ¡Pronto sabran el nombre del hijo de Ren y Alec!**

**Hermosas, espero que les haya gustado este capi =) y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! Eso me anima mucho y ademas me da mucho gusto saber su opinión ;) ya estamos en los últimos capítulos lindas.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes como hasta ahora lo eh hecho =)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho mucho muchisisisisimo!**


	31. Chapter 31 Edrick

"**Edrick"**

**Hola hermosa lectoras….estoy super feliz de estar un viernes mas aquí con ustedes, en serio ya extrañaba actualizar. Y hablando de eso, les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado. Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen =)**

**Dennis**

**Dennis**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Ainaak**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews lindas =) me alegran el dia cada vez que los leo!**

**Ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Aquí traje mas libros-sonrió Alice mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

No había pensado en un nombre para nuestro bebe, pero ahora que lo teníamos con nosotros, Alice había sido la primera voluntaria en traer docenas de libros para nombres de bebes y ahora nos encontrábamos en la difícil tarea de encontrar el adecuado. El primer nombre que quise ponerle fue el de su padre, pero Alec se negó, quería un nombre diferente para nuestro hijo, y yo no insistí mas, ya que cuando el se propone algo no hay fuerza que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Hojeé algunos libros con desanimo y cansancio, había buscado detenidamente en tantos libros, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso, y aunque mis tías y mi madre me estaban ayudando junto con Alec, quería ser yo junto con Alec los que escogiéramos el nombre para nuestro hijo. Di un bostezo involuntario mientras me tapaba la boca con mi mano derecha.

-Te llevare a tu habitación amor, necesitas descansar-se ofreció Alec pero me negué.

-Estoy bien, creo que solo necesito algo de tomar-ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la cocina. Esta era la primera vez que entraba a la cocina después de que los Vulturis me habían llevado prisionera a Volterra, se sentía extraño estar de nuevo aquí, todo olía a nuevo, ya que ningún vampiro se acercaba aquí. Abrí el refrigerador y saque zumo de naranja, Alec me veía detenidamente mientras tomaba de aquella dulce bebida, sonreí cuando termine.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte divertida.

-Nunca te había visto comer o tomar comida humana….te ves…sexy-aquella palabra sonó tan seductora en sus labios, que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, se acerco lentamente hacia mi y me tomo suavemente por la cintura,-me encantas-susurro en mi cuello lentamente. Su aliento helado chocando contra mi piel hizo que cerrara mis ojos, llena de fascinación me encontraba, Alec sabia como seducirme, como hacer que perdiera la razón.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunte casi sin fuerzas, apreté su saco ya que mis pies comenzaban a perder fuerzas.

-Eso siento-dijo antes de estampara sus labios contra los míos, aunque el beso era lento también era apasionado, lo acerque hacia mi y despeina un poco su cabello.

-Espera-dije alejándome unos centímetros de el, respirando agitadamente,-aquí están mis tías y mi mama-susurre con una sonrisa.

Alec bajo su cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa, después volteo a verme mientras se mordía el labio inferior lo cual hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar alocadamente, asintió con cierta picardía y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba hacia el bosque.

-Tienes razón-

Entrelazo su mano con la mía y regresamos hacia la sala, donde algunas miradas y risas divertidas nos recibieron, sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme, me sentía apenada con ellas, estoy segura que habían escuchado absolutamente todo, ¡y como no! Eran vampiros y podían escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido. Me senté en el sofá con Alec a mi lado, como siempre lo hacia y que se lo agradecía infinitamente, me encantaba que estuviera junto a mi en todo momento.

-Encontré este nombre-dijo Alice mostrándome el libro e indicándome con su dedo índice donde se encontraba.

-Es muy lindo-dije sinceramente con una sonrisa.

-Lo pondré en nuestra lista-dijo con esa voz chillona que tanto alegraba la casa, asentí y seguí viendo los libros, viendo detenidamente los nombres y pronunciándolos suavemente en mi mente. Volteé la hoja y después de recorrerlos con mi mirada, hubo uno, uno que capto mi atención, lo apunte con mi dedo índice, vi la hermosa carita de mi hijo y pronuncie el nombre lentamente.

-Ya lo tengo-dijimos Alec y yo al unisonó, lo cual me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me dio un poco de temor. Alec seguramente tendría un nombre diferente para nuestro hijo, y nuestra batalla comenzaría, volteé a verlo y el también hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-Tu dime primero-podía notar el temor en sus ojos.

-No tu-insistí.

-Vamos hazlo tu-

Esperamos para ver quien seria el valiente que diría el nombre primero, nos vimos a los ojos, yo alce ambas cejas. Me encantaría saber que nombre había escogido Alec, quería escucharlo decir, estoy segura que sonara hermoso en sus labios y obviamente yo quedaría completamente convencida que así se llamaría nuestro hijo.

-Edrick-dijimos al unisonó. Abrí mis ojos como platos reflejando la sorpresa que me daba escuchar ese nombre, y a Alec pareció sucederle lo mismo.

-El mismo nombre-susurre con una enorme sonrisa, Alec asintió.

Me levante y ambos subimos hacia la habitación de nuestro hijo con mi mama y mis tías detrás de nosotros, apreté fuerte la mano de Alec cuando abrí lentamente la puerta. La habitación estaba pintada de un azul cielo, con algunos dibujos pintados en la pared, parecía que el mejor artista lo había hecho, había una ventana tapada con unas cortinas blancas, aun así podíamos ver el paisaje ya que las cortinas eran muy transparentes. Volteé hacia mi lado derecho, donde se encontraba la cuna de mi bebe, como yo cuando era una recién nacida, la cuna estaba reforzada ante la fuerza de mi hijo, pero Alice se las había arreglado para que se viera hermosa. Camine junto con Alec y cargue a mi hijo delicadamente, se encontraba dormido y aunque me encantaba verlo así, tengo que admitir que despierto se veía hermoso, me encantaba ver sus ojos azules.

-Duerme…-susurre,-duerme mi querido Edrick-acaricie su mejilla.

Jane POV.

-Me las vas a pagar maldito lobo-murmure con odio aprontando mi mandíbula. Tenia tanta rabia con el, con Alec, ellos habían evitado que acabara con esa hibrida y con su engendro, el cual todavía llevaba en el vientre. Cerré mis ojos para poder controlarme, si no lo hacia, emprendería mi viaje hacia Forks para acabar con Renesmee aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en este mundo.

Pero ahora ya no estaba sola, mis maestros sabían la verdad finalmente y ahora comenzaban a realizar un plan el cual tenía que ser un éxito así como el último que habíamos hecho, el cual había cambiado toda mi vida, y por el cual todo esto estaba sucediendo.

-Alec-susurre su nombre lentamente extasiándome de aquella sensación que me enloquecía, recordé su cara y perdí la razón,-tienes que ser mío-dije cerrando mis ojos mientras pasaba una mano por mi boca, acariciándola con las yemas de mis dedos, baje hacia mi cuello,-te quiero solo para mi, quiero que seas mío, solo mío-

Alec POV.

Al parecer una tormenta se caería en esta ciudad en la madrugada, podía sentirlo, además que el cielo se encontraba lleno de nubes que tapaban la luna. Trate de buscar una estrella, pero ninguna salió, baje mi mirada y me perdí en mis pensamientos, aunque ahora me encontraba con la mujer de mi existencia, con un hijo que amo mas que a mi propia vida, y con una familia que me aceptaron como soy, no puedo dejar de pensar en Jane.

En esa hermana que estuvo siempre a mi lado, desde mi niñez, aquella que me suplicaba ir conmigo a dondequiera que yo iba, la cual me tomaba de la mano para sentirse protegida. Ambos sufrimos lo mismo, pero aun así siempre nos mantuvimos unidos, incluso cuando estuvimos a punto de morir. Solté un suspiro, yo la amaba con una hermana, claro esta, y su alejamiento me dolía en el alma, al igual que aquella confesión, no podía alejar esas palabras de mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de que aquel recuerdo se alejara de mis pensamientos, ahora había otra cosa mas de que preocuparme. Ella había escapado, dolida por mi rechazo, enojada por no haber cumplido con su misión, y aun más furiosa por haber sido perseguida por un lobo el cual casi termina con su vida.

-¿En que piensas amor?-pregunto una hermosa voz parecida a la de un ángel en mi oído, acaricio mi cabello suavemente y se sentó junto a mí. Volteé con una media sonrisa, aun traía puesta su pijama.

-Pensé que estabas dormida, así te deje en tu habitación-dije en todo despreocupado mientras volteaba hacia el bosque.

-No podía dormir, no te sentí a mi lado-su voz me trajo cierta paz,-Edrick esta dormidito- soltó una risita,-como siempre. Pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta-

El silencio reino entre nosotros, no sabia como decirle, el tener a mi hermana en el olvido era algo difícil para mi, y aunque Renesmee sugirió que lo mejor era olvidar y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, estoy seguro que ella tampoco ah olvidado ese mal momento que paso con Jane. Suspire antes de rendirme.

-Pienso en Jane-dije simplemente.

-¿La extrañas?-se atrevió a preguntar Renesmee unos minutos después de haber asimilado aquella confesión.

-No se si la extraño, solo recordaba en esos momentos cuando ella me veía solo como un hermano, o por lo menos eso me hacia creer-reí sarcásticamente.

-Te entiendo, no deber ser fácil olvidar a alguien con quien has estado toda tu vida. Ella siempre estuvo a tu lado-tomo mi mentón para que pudiera verla a los ojos, sonrió,-y tampoco te puedo decir que olvides aquellos recuerdos, siempre estarán aquí-sentí su cálida mano donde se suponía se encontraba mi corazón.

-Eres increíble-dije para después estampar mis labios contra los de ella suavemente,-¿pero como le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí?-pregunte.

-Soy mitad vampiro, también tengo agilidad para subir hasta el techo-sonrió vanidosamente,-no eres el único-

-Eres una ágil hibrida-dije sinceramente.

-Soy tu hibrida-recalco.

Jane POV.

-Maestro, ¿ya tiene un plan? ¿Ya sabe lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Tranquila querida, no seas impaciente-camino de un lado a otro mi maestro,-hemos decidido y…creo que lo mejor será ir a reclamar lo que es nuestro. Ese niño es nuestro, nuestra creación, por lo tanto nos pertenece-susurro,-y creo que tu…mi querida Jane, nos ayudaras, ¿no es así?-

Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Por supuesto maestro, por supuesto que los ayudare-respondí rápidamente.

-¡Perfecto!-sonrió mi maestro,-este será nuestro plan-

Por fin se haría justicia, había sabido mover mis cartas de forma inteligente. Estaba utilizando a mis maestros sin que ellos lo supieran, pero de alguna forma todos nos beneficiábamos, ellos tendrían lo que les pertenece, al igual que yo…yo iría por Alec, quiera o no quiera, el tendrá que venir conmigo.

**¿Qué estará tramando Jane ahora? ¿Creen que lograra terminar con la felicidad de Renesmee y Alec?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y que la espera haya valido la pena =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me da animos para seguir adelante y me encanta saber sus opiniones lindas!**

**Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles porque, ¡ya tenemos 300 reviews en esta historia! En verdad no lo puedo creer todavía, estoy….no saben que feliz estoy. Gracias, en verdad, gracias por todo, porque sin ustedes no hubiera podido lograrlo hermosas =)**

**Estamos en los últimos capítulos!**

**Espero actualizar puntual el próximo viernes =)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos! Ya saben que las quiero muchisisissisimo!**


	32. Chapter 32 Visión

"**Visión"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Aquí estoy un viernes mas con ustedes, puntual y muy, pero muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia, en serio no tengo como agradecérselos.**

**Dennis**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! No saben como me animan y me dejan con una enorme sonrisa =)**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Jacob POV.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes después todo lo que sucedió. Edrick cada día crecía mas y mas, aunque no a la misma velocidad que Renesmee cuando era bebe, al parecer Edrick crecería igual que un bebe humano, o tal vez un poco mas lento, eso era lo que decía Carlisle, ¿las razones? Aun no lo se, nadie de la familia lo sabe.

Renesmee dormía a Edrick en sus brazos mientras yo la veía detenidamente, ser madre le quedaba a la perfección, sus ojos brillaban de forma encantadora, tenia algo que la hacia verse aun mas hermosa. Ya todo el dolor del parto había quedado atrás, sus costillas sanaron rápidamente, y pudo cuidar a su hijo de tiempo completo.

Baje mi mirada, hace tiempo le había confesado a Renesmee que aun la seguía amando, es que…saber tu impronta esta enamorada de otro y lo peor, que tiene una familia con otro que no seas tu, destroza el alma. Ese amor que siento por ella no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón, aunque ella lo entendió perfectamente, no se si algún día pueda no sentir nada por ella, no se si llegue a alejar este amor profundo. O si me quedare así por siempre, con un amor que estaba destinado a ser mío, pero que nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Aunque decírselo me hizo bien, ya no tenia que estarlo ocultando todo el tiempo frente a ella, y al parecer nadie mas lo sabe, si no…estoy seguro que tendría a aquel chupasangre furioso y detrás de mi en todo el tiempo, era muy celoso con Renesmee, aunque solo si el sentía que había peligro. Con su hijo lo era aun mas, ¿y como no serlo? Era producto de su amor con Nessie, también era parte de el.

-Ya se durmió-susurro Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos solté una sonrisa y ella acostó a Edrick en su cuna. Llego hasta donde yo estaba y volteo para cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba bien, ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

-¿Cómo has estado Jacob? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunto dándome un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Quería alejarme un poco, necesitaba mi espacio para pensar-respondí tomando el vaso en mis manos sintiendo el frio de la bebida para después tomarla toda de un solo sorbo.

-No te demores demasiado la próxima vez-me sonrió.

-Tratare-respondí,-y tu cuéntame, ¿no has sabido nada de la hermana de…de Alec?-dije su nombre a fuerzas, sabia que Nessie se enojaría si le decía chupasangre.

-No. No hemos sabido nada de los Vulturis-dijo esta vez seria.

-Eso es bueno-respondí.

-No, no lo es Jacob. El no saber nada de los Vulturis me tiene preocupada hasta cierto punto-arrugo su frente,-no se si Jane les dijo sobre mi embarazo. Pueden estar planeando algo sin que nosotros lo sepamos. Temo que vengan por Edrick-susurro.

Suspire para después dejar el vaso vacio en la mesita de centro, me hinque delante de ella y tome sus manos suavemente, la mire a los ojos.

-Tranquila, si eso intentan hacer, nosotros lo evitaremos, como lo hicimos contigo cuando eras niña, no dejaremos que se lo lleven-

-Gracias Jake, gracias por todo-me abrazo suavemente, yo le correspondí el abrazo y así nos quedamos por varios minutos sin decir una palabra. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, el silencio era cómodo y no queríamos arruinar este momento. Sentir sus suaves manos en mi piel, todavía causaban esa corriente eléctrica, esas mariposas en el estomago.

-Gracias por cuidarla Jacob, ya estoy aquí-Nessie y yo deshicimos el abrazo en cuanto escuchamos a Alec. Se encontraba en la entrada de la sala, contemplándonos, se encontraba cruzado de brazos sin moverse. Renesmee se levanto con una sonrisa y llego hasta donde se encontraba Alec para darle un corto beso en los labios, eso hizo al chupasangre relajarse un poco.

-Que bueno que estas en casa-le dijo Renesmee.

-Te extrañaba tanto-susurro Alec viendo a Nessie como si estuviera perdido en la belleza de ella.

-Y yo más a ti-dijo acariciando su mejilla

Jane POV.

El plan era perfecto, cada vez sentía la victoria mas cerca junto con mi venganza. Sonreí con cierta malicia mientras entraba a mi habitación, por fin la vida me haría justicia, haría que Alec regresara a mi. Renesmee no ganaría, no se lo quedaría, la única que podía y tendría que cuerpo seria yo, Alec solo seria para mí, susurrara mi nombre cientos de veces, y si no lo hace por amor….lo hará por algo más.

-¿Se puede?-volteé hacia la puerta. La cabeza de Demetri se asomaba y no espero mi respuesta para entrar, claro esta que seria que no, pero el no entendería. Lo mire con furia, me había sacado de aquellos pensamientos sobre Alec, besándome, acariciándome, sintiéndolo y sabiendo que por fin seria mío de todas las formas posibles.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte fríamente.

**(Play: Sorrowing man de City and Colour)**

-Estas muy solita-camino hacia mi, me aleje de el y camine hacia la cama que se encontraba en mi habitación, pero el me siguió, susurrando en mi oído,-no tienes a tu querido hermano-bajo la manga de mi vestido y comenzó a acariciar mi hombro,-y me estas evitando a mi-

-Ese es mi problema, déjame en paz-susurre sin voltear a verlo.

-Puedo alejar esa soledad, jugar ese juego nuevamente…puedo hacerte sentir amada-

Y sin esperar un segundo mas comenzó a besar mi hombro de forma lenta pero salvaje, cerré mis ojos, borrando la imagen de Demetri, y haciendo que la cara de Alec apareciera. Sentí aquellas caricias que tanto anhelaba, sentí como destrozaba mi vestido, como besaba mi cuello. Me levanto por el aire haciendo que subiera y rodeara fuertemente su cintura con mi piel, camino para recostarme en la cama.

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar de esta fantasía y encontrarme con la cara de Demetri, con su sonrisa, quería seguir perdida en aquello que quería se hiciera realidad. Sabia que la forma de amar de Alec era diferente, pero no me importo, saber por unos momentos que era Alec quien me estaba haciendo suya no tenia precio…aunque tal vez, ahora el este haciendo suya a Renesmee.

Renesmee POV.

Jacob decidió dejarnos solos, y se lo agradecí en mi mente.

-Edick esta dormido, cada vez se parece más a ti-

-Agradéceme, tendrá un buen físico cuando crezca-se burlo Alec con una sonrisa.

-Fuiste muy grosero con Jacob-dije cambiando de tema, fingiendo estar enojada.

-Verlos como estaban….¿todavía quieres que sea amable?-hizo que lo volteara a ver.

-Tú sabes que yo no siento nada por Jacob-dije a la defensiva.

-Pero el siente lo mismo por ti, lo eh visto en sus ojos-soltó una media sonrisa,-pero no es competencia para mi-

-Eres un vanidoso, solo espero que Edrick no herede eso de ti-alce una ceja y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso vuelve locas a las mujeres, o dime lo contario-me acerco hacia el de forma rápida. Su aliento chocaba en mi cara como una fría brisa del viento, pero aun así me encantaba, sus carnosos labios me hacían una invitación para besarlos y yo no la desaproveche. Me abalance hacia ellos tomando su cara en mis manos, el me apretó a la altura de mi espalda baja, con mucho esfuerzo, y sin romper aquel beso apasionado, llegamos hasta mi habitación.

Caminamos hacia la cama, donde me recostó sobre ella delicadamente.

-¿Y tus costillas?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Están mejor-respondí con la respiración agitada,-mucho mejor-dije antes de acercarlo nuevamente.

Ahora no había miedo, no había preocupación de que nos vieran, solo había pasión y amor, quería ser suya nuevamente, como siempre debió ser. Mi familia se encontraba fuera, habían ido a cazar y tal vez Alice los retendría sabiendo lo que pasaría entre Alec y yo, no pude evitar sonreír apenada.

Nos envolvimos entre las sabanas donde nuestro deseo se apodero de nosotros, haciendo de esto una noche inolvidable, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba su cuerpo, de cuanto necesitaba acariciarlo y sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Le dije tantas veces te amo, rasguñe su espalda, mordí su hombro, arque mi espalda para darle mas espacio. Quería me acariciara hasta el ultimo poro de mi piel, sus frías manos se deslizaban como finas plumas al igual que sus labios.

Caí rendida en la cama, con la respiración agitada, esta había sido una de esas inolvidables noches, tan especial, tan mágica, me recosté sobre el pecho de Alec, el llevo su mano izquierda por debajo de las sabanas hasta llegar a mi espalda donde la acaricio.

-Me vuelves loco-susurro.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Alec ya no se encontraba a mi lado, supuse que se encontraba con nuestro hijo, así que con una sonrisa me levante. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron mi mente, solté un suspiro y me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, me cambie lo mas rápido posible y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Edrick. La puerta se encontraba abierta, y antes de que entrara vi a Alec, cargaba a su hijo con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo jugaba con nuestro hijo. Edrick tomo el dedo índice de Alec y así lo mantuvo, en ningún momento lo soltó, lo cual hizo que Alec sonriera.

Al oler mi esencia volteo hacia la puerta aun con aquella hermosa sonrisa y me invito a pasar, camine a paso humano, no quería perderme ningún detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Alec se veía como todo un ángel griego, y Edrick parecía un hermoso angelito, en ocasiones sonreía abiertamente y eso me causaba emoción, nuestro hijo estaba creciendo.

Bajamos hacia la sala donde toda mi familia se encontraba, rodé mis ojos al ver a todos atentos al televisor, enfocados en el videojuego que Emmett se encontraba jugando con mi papa. Alec se acerco y yo me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Nessie?-pregunto de forma maternal mi abuela Esme.

-Muy bien, gracias abuela-le sonreí antes de tomar el sobro de agua.

-¿Y en serio dormiste?-susurro mi tía Alice guiñándome un ojo, comencé a toser a causa del agua que estaba tomando y después de lo que dijo mi tía, pero pronto recobre la compostura. Mire amenazadoramente a mi tía, quien solo se rio y alcanzo a mi abuela para arreglar en siguiente florero.

-¡Hiciste trampa!-escuche gritar a mi tío Emmett mientras mi papa alzaba sus brazos en señal de victoria,-pido la revancha-

Mi tío Emmett no sabía perder, sonreí. El siguiente en jugar fue mi tío Jasper, ahí fue cuando mi tía tomo el florero y se dirigió hacia la sala con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, quería ver a su amado Jasper jugar, y muchas veces celebraba con el cuando ganaba un simple juego, pero aquel pequeño detalle hacia que mi tío Jasper la amara mas, que celebrara con la hasta el mas mínimo e insignificante victoria. Pero antes de que llegara hasta la sala, su sonrisa se borro lentamente, arrugé mi mirada, ella veía hacia el vacio y ahí fue cuando lo supe…estaba teniendo una visión. No pudo sostener el florero por mas tiempo y pude ver como caía hacia al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, haciendo que el agua se esparciera por todo el lugar y las flores quedaran en el piso.

Todos dejaron a un lado el video juego y enfocaron la mirada en mi tía Alice, el miedo comenzó a invadirme, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar apresuradamente.

-Los Vulturis-sentí como toda la sangre se me bajaba a los pies, todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor,-saben que…ellos saben sobre Edrick, quieren venir por el-me miro fijamente a los ojos.

**¡Los Vulturis ya van a Forks! ¿Creen que puedan llevarse a Edrick? ¿Cómo harán?**

**¿Creen que Jane lograra su propósito?**

**Hay mucha tensión y mucho que responde en próximo capitulo, asi que no se lo pierdan!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas. Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho y ademas me gusta saber su opinión =)**

**Estamos en últimos capítulos!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, puntual :p**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho, muchoooo!**


	33. Chapter 33 Preparativos

"**Preparativos"**

**Holas hermosas lectoras….estoy mas que feliz de estar un fin de semana mas aquí con ustedes y con un nuevo capi….no sin antes disculparme por no actualizar el Viernes pasado. Muchas gracias también por todo su apoyo en verdad mil gracias!**

**Ainaak**

**Dennis**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**La criticadora**

**Aveline de G**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En serio me dejan con una sonrisa enorme hermosas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

El equilibro me falto después de escuchar lo que mi tía había dicho, apenas pude sostenerme de una mesita y al segundo siguiente sentí las manos de Alec sostenerme por los hombros. No podía ser fuerte en esos momentos así que, para no derramar mas lagrimas, escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Alec, tragando saliva para recobrar fuerzas y hacer que este nudo que estaba posicionado en mi garganta desapareciera.

-Tía…-pude decir después de unos segundos en un susurro apenas audible,-¿estas segura?-pregunte.

-Si-respondió después de unos segundos, asintió con pesar y tristeza en sus ojos.

No sabía que mas decir, es que… ¡no había más que decir! Ya sabía que los Vulturis vendrían, que querían a mi hijo, vendrían dispuestos a todo con tal de llevarse como lo hicieron conmigo, ellos no se rendirían. Cerré mis ojos, ¿acaso Jane nos odiaba tanto? Era evidente que ella les había dicho a los Vulturis, tuvo mucha suerte de escapar de un lobo tan rápido como lo es Jacob, y por venganza o despecho, uso lo que sabia que nos iba a destruir.

El llanto de Edrick rompió el silencio sepulcral que había en la sala en estos momentos, dirigí rápidamente mi mirada hacia las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi hijo a grandes zancadas. Abrí la puerta y me detuve frente a su cuna, en cuanto me vio su llanto se calmo y me dedico una mirada, la cual sin duda alguna me desarmo. Lo cargue suavemente mientras el jugaba con sus manitas pero sin quitarme la mirada, con mucho cuidado limpie un par de lagrimas de su mejilla y las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mías. Abrace a mi hijo, apretándolo suavemente contra mi pecho mientras los sollozos se hacían mas fuertes, querían quitarme a mi hijo, a ese pequeño ser que le había dado sentido a mi vida.

-Renesmee-escuche la voz de Alec, al tiempo que se hincaba para tomar mi cara en sus manos,-tranquila, todo estará bien-me dijo en tono pacifico. Pero aunque su voz muchas veces me daba paz y alivio esta vez fallo.

-No puedo-respondí aun entre sollozos,-se quieren llevar a nuestro hijo, me lo quieren quitar-

-No, no es así mi ángel….tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de llevarse a Edrick-dijo en tono amenazante esta vez, apretando su mandíbula, haciendo que mis sollozos pararan,-tenemos que ser fuertes y enfrentar lo que viene con tal de proteger a nuestro hijo, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí.

Y tenía mucha razón, llorar no solucionaría nada, si no quería que los Vulturis se llevaran a mi hijo, tendría que luchar por ello, y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Me levante aun con Edrick en brazos y junto con Alec baje hacia la sala ya repuesta de aquel débil momento que había tenido al ver a mi hijo, tan indefenso y con aquella amenaza que con cada minuto que pasaba, se acercaban aun mas.

-Tendremos que planear algo-dije segura de mi misma.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, así que…tuvimos a nuestros aliados alertas sobre lo que ocurrió y lo que ocurrirá, ellos están dispuestos a apoyarnos como lo hicieron contigo-dijo Alice, haciendo que Alec bajara la mirada,-los Vulturis vendrán pronto, así que lo mejor será avisarles a nuestros aliados, tienen que venir ya-

Solo basto asentir para que Alice sacara su teléfono celular y saliera de la casa, podía escuchar algunos murmuros, Alec me tomo por los hombros para darme ánimos, cuando volteo a verlo pude ver una sonrisa la cual me decía que todo estaría bien.

-¿Creen que nos apoyen esta vez?-pregunte haciendo que mis padres voltearan a verme.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Renesmee?-pregunto esta vez mi padre con cierta duda reflejada en sus ojos.

-Edrick es diferente, no es un hibrido como yo. Parece mas un niño inmortal-susurre lo último.

-Pero su corazón late, ¿no es así?-se acerco mi padre, asentí,-entonces no es un niño inmortal hija, aunque tenga mas características vampíricas, no quiere decir que sea inmortal, su corazón late, hay sangre corriendo por sus venas…no hay nada de que preocuparse, ellos nos apoyaran-finalizo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente.

Jane POV.

Me vestí rápidamente en la oscuridad de mi habitación, le di la espalda a la cama donde Demetri aun se encontraba cubierto solamente por las finas sabanas de mi cama. Termine de abotonarme mi camisa y volteé con la misma frialdad, el solo me sonrió antes de guiñarme un ojo haciendo que me enojara aun mas, camine rápidamente rodeando la cama hacia donde se encontraba el.

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunte jalando la sabana, haciendo que su pecho quedara al descubierto,- vístete y sal ahora mismo de aquí-ordene, Demetri solo suspiro.

-No cabe duda que no sabes disfrutar…nada-rio a carcajadas.

-Tú fuiste el que se ofreció, yo no te lo pedí-me defendí.

Demetri hizo un puchero, dándome la razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tu nunca lo rechazaste, así que…no te hagas la inocente, no te sientas culpable por lo que paso-sonrió.

-Nunca más volverá a suceder-

-¿Por qué no? Nos la pasamos tan bien-volvió a acostarse en la cama.

_-Porque pronto tendré al hombre que en realidad amo-_pensé.

-No te tengo que estar dando explicaciones. Vístete, que tenemos un asunto muy importante que arreglar con los Cullen…todo tiene que salir bien, perfecto. Será muy pronto...muy pronto y tendré a Alec de regreso-susurre.

Renesmee POV.

-Duerme un poco amor, estas cansada-dijo Alec poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-No-me negué,-no podría dormir, tengo que saber cual es el plan-lo mire a los ojos,-hare todo lo que sea necesario con tal de que mi hijo este a salvo-

-Y yo también, no dejare que les hagan daño a ninguno de los dos-respondió rápidamente Alec,-por favor, no te hará bien quedarte despierta toda la noche, apenas se esta ideando el plan, y esto llevara mucho tiempo antes de decidir cual será el plan perfecto para defendernos-

Negué con mi cabeza, pero Alec hizo que me levantara del sillón y me forzó a caminar hacia mi habitación, aunque me detuve al pie de las escaleras.

-Por favor Alec, no descansare, no dormiré hasta que sepa el plan-me deshice de su agarre.

Alec me vio a los ojos con una expresión que no supe descifrar, yo no pude sostenerle la mirada le había hablado algo rudo y me sentí culpable de haberle hablado así sabiendo que el solo quiere lo mejor para mi. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, al igual que todos nuestros aliados, voltearon hacia donde nos encontrábamos y eso me apeno aun más.

-Alec…lo siento, pero estoy…-me interrumpió.

-Te entiendo, no te disculpes-suspiro, reteniendo una sonrisa,-y ya que no quieres ir a tu habitación por tu propia voluntad…-no termino la frase cuando de pronto sentí como me elevaba por el aire,-me veré forzado a llevarte en mis brazos señorita-sonrió para correr a velocidad vampírica.

Ambos reímos cuando me recostó en la cama.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes-dijo viéndome a los ojos,-tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien, yo estaré protegiéndolos, no te preocupes por Edrick-

Asentí creyéndole, sabia que el haría cumplir su palabra, solo me bastaba saber que cuidaría de Edrick, así que esa confianza hizo que quedara profundamente dormida.

Hice un gesto al sentir dolor en mi cuello, sin abrir los ojos lleve mi mano hacia el cuello tratando de calmar el dolor. Me había quedado dormida con la ropa de la noche anterior, Alec me había cubierto con una fina cobija, por eso era el frio que tuve toda la noche. Llegue hasta mi armario donde pude verme al espejo, después de resoplar al ver mi mal aspecto me metí al baño para darme una ducha. Cerré la puerta del baño en silencio, no podía escuchar ningún ruido en la planta baja, arrugando mi frente camine dándome prisa, quería saber que estaba sucediendo allí abajo, cual había sido el plan.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edrick, solo para darme cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuna. Me quede paralizada, los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a aumentar, respiraba desenfrenadamente. Baje corriendo las escaleras tratando de mantener la calma, pensando que tal vez se encontraba con mi familia, pero ningún miembro se encontraba ahí, ni un aliado.

-Alec-dije temerosa esperando una respuesta la cual nunca llego,-no-susurre antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

El frio aire golpeo mi cuerpo sin piedad, pero hice caso omiso al temblor en todo mi cuerpo, respire hondo antes de comenzar a correr. No tenía la misma velocidad vampírica, pero era lo suficientemente rápida para perseguir a alguien o para salvar mi vida. Antes de que pudiera adentrarme al bosque, una mano me jalo, haciendo que retrocediera, con la mano que tenía libre intente golpear a aquella persona, pero me detuvo antes de golpearlo.

-Jacob-baje la guardia en ese mismo momento,-pensé que…-

-¿Qué eran esos chupasangres?-negó con su cabeza,-estoy aquí para cuidarte-

-¿Y Alec? ¿Y mi bebe, donde están?-comencé a bombardearlo con mis preguntar,-tengo que encontrarlos-

Volvió a detenerme.

-¡Ey! Nessie detente, todo esta bien. Alec se llevo a Edrick al bosque, necesitaban un lugar para poder practicar sus técnicas de pelea al igual que sus dones. Alec no quería molestarte, así que se llevo a Edrick para que pudieras descansar-

-¿Por qué no me aviso? Estaba muy asustada-

-Lo importante es que sabes donde están-me abrazo.

…..

-Lo siento cariño, no quise asustarte de esa manera-se disculpo Alec dándome a Edrick para que pudiera cargarlo,-pensé que seria una buena idea traerlo al bosque-abrace a mi pequeño.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte no quererme despertar-lo mire a los ojos, -es solo que me preocupo no ver a Edrick en su habitación-

-Dejemos el romanticismo para luego muchachos-escuche a mi tío Emmett burlarse de nosotros mientras nos llamaba para llegar hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

-Lo mejor será usar su técnica. Solo los Cullen y algunos aliados podremos estar en el claro, donde seguramente será aquella batalla, el resto junto con los licántropos se esconderán el bosque, si la batalla comienza ustedes saldrán. Pensaran que esta vez no conseguimos los suficientes aliados para ganar-explico mi tío Jasper.

-Renesmee-alce mi vista para ver a mi abuelo,-tú no pelearas-

-¿Pero porque? Yo también quiero luchar, es mi hijo-comencé a argumentar.

-Y lo protegerás, pero no luchando. Hemos decidido que ustedes no vendrán al claro con nosotros, lo mejor será que se queden en la casa, los Vulturis nunca sospecharan-esta vez se dirigió a mi Jasper,-lo mas probable es que quieran llevarse a Edrick, se llevaran una sorpresa cuando no lo encuentren en el claro-

Esa era una muy buena técnica por parte de mi tío Jasper, así que por la seguridad de Edrick, decidí aceptar aquella oferta. Yo me quedaría con el para cuidarlo por si estaba expuesto a algún peligro, volteé a ver a Alec el cual mantenía una mirada fija en nosotros dos, asintió con una media sonrisa y volvió a enfocarse en lo que seguía explicando mi tío. Cuando aquella reunión termino, y cuando todos tuvieron los puestos donde estarían en el día de la batalla, se levantaron y comenzaron a practicar sus dones. Tuve que alejarme un poco para que ellos pudieran practicar libremente, y tengo que admitirlo, sus dones me impresionaban.

Jacob se mantuvo cerca de mí en todo tiempo, al igual que yo veía aquella práctica, y aunque no lo admitiría, se veía la fascinación que tenia el verlos. Finalmente llego el don de Alec, practico con mi tío sus técnicas de peleas, poco a poco los vampiros dejaron de practicar para enfocarse en la pelea, mi tío Jasper era rápido, ya todos sabíamos de donde venia antes de unirse a los Cullen. Aun así Alec era mas rápido dado a las rigurosas practicas que tuvo con los Vulturis, todos pensaban que el seria una pieza clave en esta batalla, no solo por su don, si no por que sabia tantas cosas de los Vulturis que nosotros no sabíamos.

Di un ligero salto cuando Alec arrojo a mi tío Jasper, quien cayó el suelo, mi tío no se movió, solo contemplo a Alec quien se acercaba a paso lento, apretando su mandíbula. Se detuvo cuando quedo frente a el, abrí mis ojos, no sabia que haría Alec después, todos se mantuvieron alerta por si quería hacerle daño a Jasper, pero lo único que hizo después de unos segundos de contemplar a mi tío, fue extender su brazo y ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos sonrieron y Jasper palmeo la espalda de Alec.

-Eres muy bueno Alec-admitió mi tío.

Su don también impresiono a todos, aunque ya se sabe cual es su don y lo que puede causar en cualquier humano o vampiro. Aun así casi nadie lo había visto en acción, y mucho menos yo, para ser sincera esta es la primera vez que lo veo utilizando su don. Alec volteo hacia donde me encontraba y soltó una media sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba de entrenar, se acerco a mí con ese sensual caminar y me dio un ligero beso.

**Los Vulturis van a Forks, los Cullen y aliados preparándose y teniendo un plan, ¿creen que funcione?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas y ya saben mi mejor paga….un review! Eso me anima demasiado y ademas me gusta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general =)**

**Nos vemos el proxio viernes, hare lo que sea posible para que pueda actualizar ;)**

**Cuidense mucho lindas, besos y ya saben que les quiero mucho mucho….muchisismo!**


	34. Chapter 34 Se lo llevaron

"**Se lo llevaron"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy….emocionadisima de estar un fin de semana con ustedes lindas! Aunque estoy segura que ahora querrán ahorcarme por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo y les pido mil disculpas, se que me tarde años en actualizar, pero en serio no pude ni siquiera escribir los capítulos :/ pero les doy mi palabra que buscare el momento para poder hacerlo =)**

**Dennis**

**Ainaak**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Aveline de G**

**Xxxx**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio me animan demasiado y me dejan con una sonrisa enorme! Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Estas seguro que funcionara?-pregunte con miedo viendo hacia la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala, sostenía a Edrick fuertemente, pero sin lastimarlo. Alec no dijo nada por unos minutos, por lo cual todo se quedo en un completo silencio, después sentí su fría mano en mi mentón y me obligo a verlo.

-Claro que si…todo saldrá bien-me dedico una sonrisa torcida para animarme.

Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, los Vulturis venían por mi hijo, o lo que ellos llamaban su creación, yo tenia lo que por tanto tiempo habían intentado tener y que se les escapo de las mano sin que ellos siquiera lo notaran. Pero no podía entregárselos así nada mas, Edrick era mi pequeño, y el producto de un amor que ni siquiera pensé que pudiera encontrar en Volterra, no dejaría que se lo llevaran fácilmente. Tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero.

-Es hora-hablo de forma pacifica mi tío Jasper, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, nuestro aliados comenzaron a reunirse con mi familia, Alec fue el ultimo en unirse.

-No tengas miedo amor, no dejare que nada les pase-acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Edrick,-volveré-

-Cuídate por favor Alec-le rogué,-no sabría que hacer si algo te llega a pasar-desvié mi mirada,-a ti o alguien que nos esta defendiendo-

-No, no pasara nada, te doy mi palabra-y sin que pudiera argumentar mas, Alec me dio un corto beso en los labios, cerraron la puerta y por el ventanal pude ver como se adentraban al bosque para luego desaparecer.

Volteé a ver a mi hijo, quien ya se estaba comenzando a quedar dormido en mis brazos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y de vez en cuando volvía a despertarse, después de unos minutos entre luchar por estar despierto, cayo rendido. Yo lo veía fascinada con una sonrisa, al menos tendría mas tiempo de verlo así, ya que su crecimiento era lento por ser mas vampiro que humano, no como yo, que con cada día que pasaba crecía cada vez mas. Con mucho cuidado subí las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y acosté a Edrick en su cuna, me quede con el solo unos minutos para cerciorarme de que no despertaría y después baje de la misma manera hacia la sala, alerta por si escuchaba algún ruido.

Alec POV.

El aire hacia revolotear a algunas hojas que se habían caído de los arboles, las ramas de los arboles se movían de un lado hacia el otro de forma brusca. Todos estábamos alerta, veíamos detenidamente hacia el bosque, volteábamos hacia las ramas mas altas de los arboles, pero no había nadie, ¿los Vulturis se habrán arrepentido? Me reí de mi mismo, ¡claro que no! Ellos nunca se rendirían, y mucho menos antes algo que les interesa tener.

-Ya vienen-el susurro de Alice se mezclo con el aire, todos miramos hacia el frente, donde después de unos segundos, unas capas negras comenzaron a aparecer.

Su caminar era sincronizado, si lo sabré yo, las capas les cubrían las caras, pero rápidamente pude distinguir a los hermanos ya que se encontraban en medio y los tres juntos. Los más poderosos de la guardia habían venido, el castillo estaba descuidado, y es que esta vez Aro no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de llevarse a Edrick, pero no se lo permitiría. Con una enorme sonrisa Aro se quito la capa y nos vio con unos brillantes ojos, sabia que estábamos solos en esto.

-Carlisle, veo que…-enfoco su mirada en mi,-tu familia ah crecido-

-Aro, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto el doctor con una voz pacifica.

-Me eh enterado de algo que, me dejo muy pensativo y vine a ver si es cierto-

-Dinos-

Aro recorrió con la mirada a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, estoy seguro que buscaba a Renesmee, pero al ver que no estaba volvió a enfocarse en Carlisle, camino lentamente hacia nosotros, sin que nadie lo custodiara. El doctor hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a la familia, en señal de protección, yo me encontraba alerta a lo que pudiera suceder, estaba unos cuantos metros atrás de Carlisle y podría protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

-Al parecer supe que mi experimento había dado resultados….se que Renesmee tuvo un hijo de Alec-finalizo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto Carlisle con calma.

-Eso es lo que menos importa…quiero verlo Carlisle, quiero ver a ese pequeño-junto sus manos,-al fin de cuentas, es mío, es mi creación, yo lo hice-susurro las ultimas palabras.

Ceñí mi entrecejo, eso no seria posible, Aro se encontraba calmado aunque no podía ver a Renesmee ni a nuestro hijo, eso no estaba bien, había algo raro en todo esto. Los guardias Vulturis aun estaban cubiertos por la capa, busque para poder ver a mi hermana entre la multitud, pero no encontré a esa pequeña silueta.

-Me temo que no será posible-respondió Carlisle.

Aro nos vio a cada uno, su sonrisa se engrandeció aun mas cuando me vio y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que no había visto jamás. Pero no le tenia miedo y por ningún motivo aleje mi mirada de el, así pasaron unos segundos, quería demostrarle que pelearía y acabaría con ellos para proteger a mi nueva familia….si aunque se escuchara raro, ahora los Cullen eran mi familia, porque había algo mas que el inmenso amor que le tenia a Renesmee, había algo que nos uniría por toda la eternidad.

-Ellos no están aquí, ¿cierto?-pregunto suavemente,-bien, creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-

Los miembros Vulturi comenzaron a quitarse las capas lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus caras, vi todas menos una….la de Jane. Antes de que Aro se diera media vuelta, me vio con una sonrisa y lentamente desvió su mirada para caminar dándonos la espalda.

Renesmee POV.

Me levante del sofá, estaba desesperada, no había noticias de mi familia. Mire nuevamente la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron y aun no volvían, tal vez están peleando, lo cual me aterrorizo mas y me sentí culpable por no poder estar ahí con ellos, ayudándolos. Edick seguía dormido, lo cual fue un alivio para mi, tenia tantas ganas de salir corriendo hacia el claro que ver lo que estaba sucediendo, para que por fin estos nervios desaparecieran, pero también tenia que pensar en Edrick, no lo podia dejar aquí, y tampoco me lo podía llevar ya que no me dejaría pelear. Así que lo único que hice fue caminar hacia la cocina para prepararme un té, tal vez eso calmara mis nervios, estaba a punto de poner la bolsita de té en el agua caliente, pero un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa me puso en alerta. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia donde había escuchado aquel ruido, camine cuidadosamente por el pasillo, y en cuanto estuve en la parte trasera de la casa, pude ver la puerta entre abierta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, la cerré sin siquiera pensarlo y comencé a caminar de vuelta hacia la sala, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, todo estaba en completo silencio, agudice aun mas mi oído y mire hacia el techo, pero solo escuchaba el rápido latir de mi corazón. Cuando finalmente llegue a la sala pude calmarme un poco, me dirigí nuevamente hacia la cocina después de pasar por aquel susto. Tome la taza en mis manos y tome un sorbo del té.

**(Play: Bring it de Trapt)**

-Que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo-aquella voz hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo entero, la sangre bajo hasta mis pies. Inhale profundamente, quería pensar que solo había sido mi imaginación, que no se encontraba aquí, el ruido de la porcelana quebrase fue lo que hizo que reaccionara. Volteé lentamente hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde Jane me veía sonriente, se quito la capa y la dejo en la silla.

-Jane-por fin pude articular palabra,-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunte.

-Digamos que….lo intuía-me vio de pies a cabeza,-pero mírate, has cambiado demasiado…el ser madre ah cambiado tu semblante-

-¿Dónde esta tu guardia?-pregunte alzando una ceja y dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, los cual ella acortaba a la misma velocidad.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, vine a realizar mi misión-

-Entonces…-Arruge mi frente,-ustedes ya tenían todo planeado, ustedes me querían sola, sola con Edrick-la mire fijamente apretando mi mandíbula,-no te lo llevaras-la amenace.

-¿Dónde esta mi sobrino?-pregunto con alegría,-quiero verlo-

-Vete-

-No me voy sin el-

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-

Jane rio.

-¡Con gusto querida! Será un placer-hizo una pequeña reverencia para después correr hacia mi a velocidad vampírica, reaccione lo suficientemente rápido como para poder esquivarla, lo cual hizo que se golpeara con el refrigerador.

Volteo con furia reflejada en su mirada, me estremecí un poco, me aleje de ella para queda en un lugar un poco mas abierto, donde pudiéramos pelear, nos vimos por unos segundos antes de que ambas corriéramos el golpe con su cuerpo me dolió, era una roca y estoy segura que ella ni siquiera lo sintió. Rodamos por el piso golpeando y destrozando lo que se interponía en nuestro paso, finalmente ella quedo arriba de mí y comenzó a golpearme en la cara unas cuantas veces, después me levanto apretándome el cuello y me forzó a levantarme.

-Esto era lo que querías…y lo que yo deseaba poder hacerte-susurro con un brillo en los ojos, me aventó por los aires para después golpearme con la pared y caer el suelo. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi a causa del golpe, me levante rápidamente, Jane se encontraba a solo unos centímetro lejos de mi, alzo su mano y la llevo hacia mi mejilla con el puño cerrado, pero antes de que golpeara alce mi brazo y logre detenerla, con la mano que me quedaba libre le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, después la jale por el cabello y de igual forma la lleve hacia la pared mas cercana donde la golpe con rudeza, use todas mis fuerzas para poder tenerla así hasta que Alec o alguien de mi familia llegara para poder ayudarme.

-¡Suéltame maldita hibrida!-grito con la respiración agitada,-¡Oh! No sabes en que problema te has metido-

-¡Cállate!-grite mientras apretaba su cara en la pared.

-No sabes que gusto me va a dar verte sufrir-rio,-lo que te voy a hacer va a ser peor que los golpes que te di-

Estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente, pero el llanto de Edrick me detuvo, ambas nos callamos y el llanto fue único que se escuchaba en cada rincón de la casa. Mire hacia el techo, rezando que se calmara, ahora no podía ir con el, aunque tenia unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo. Jane también miro hacia el techo y su sonrió se engrandeció.

-Su llanto es hermoso-susurro,-estoy segura que se parece a Alec-

Yo no respondí, no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar a Edrick llorar, pero tampoco podía dejar a Jane aquí, ella no se quedaría esperándome. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que Jane uso esa oportunidad para soltarse de mi agarre y quedar frente a mí.

-Adiós….hibrida-se despidió para después darme un golpe en la cara.

Jane POV.

Aquella hibrida cayo a un lado de mis pies inconsciente, la mire por unos escasos segundos y pude notar su profunda respiración, sonreí con malicia, ella no podía ganarme, nadie lo había hecho. Estire mi pie derecho para poder pasar por su cuerpo y enfocando mi mirada en las escaleras camine silenciosamente. Seguí el llanto del bebe, hasta que lo vi, la puerta de su habitación se encontraba entre abierta, y cuando la abrí el llanto se escucho aun mas fuerte, tengo que admitir que habían decorado su habitación sorprendentemente bien, lastima que todo esto haya sido en vano.

Camine hasta la cuna, donde pude ver un pequeño bulto, sus pies y manos se movían a causa del llanto, su carita se encontraba un tanto roja y unas lagrimas grandes recorrían sus mejillas, en cuanto me vio su llanto fue calmándose hasta quedarse callado, solo me veía a mi. Sus hermosos ojos azules me recordaron a Alec, ¡todo de este bebe me recordaba a Alec!

-Pero mírate pequeño, eres igual a tu papi-lo levante cuidadosamente,-tienes unos hermosos ojos-

Sin duda alguna era hijo de Alec, tenia todas sus características, el mismo color de cabello, las mismas facciones y sin duda alguna el mismo color de ojos que, aunque la imagen era muy borrosa, podía recordarlo. Baje las escaleras mimando a….¡Edrick! había escuchado a Renesmee decir su nombre. Nuevamente pase arriba del cuerpo de aquella hibrida y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos Edrick, iremos a tu nueva casa…pero no te preocupes, tu papi pronto vendrá con nosotros-

Mire hacia todos lados cerciorándome de que nadie se encontraba cerca de aquí, acerque a Edrick junto a mi y comencé a correr por el bosque sin esperar un segundo mas.

Alec POV.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunte confundido viendo hacia el bosque,-no pudieron ver a mi hijo y se van así nada mas.

-Esto es muy raro-escuche a Edward decir-

Baje mi mirada pensando en alguna explicación que pudiera ayudarme a creer que los Vulturis ni siquiera habían intentado pelear, solo se fueron deseando por otra oportunidad parar poder ver a Edrick, todo era tan confuso. Abrí mis ojos ante lo que se me acaba e venir a la mente, Aro viéndome con ese brillo en sus ojos, anunciando el triunfo, no ver a Jane con la guardia.

-Renesmee-digirió mi mirada hacían donde se suponía se encontraba la casa con los ojos abiertos. Sin darle explicaciones a los demás comencé a correr tan rápido como pude, ¡como pude ser tan tonto!

Golpeaba las ramas para que no me golpearan y no se metieran en el camino, subí las escaleras rápidamente y abrí las puerta con fuerzas, sin importarme sin la rompía o no.

No tuve que buscar demasiado, mi paralice al ver a Renesmee inconsciente, corrí hacia ella y me hinque, alce su cabeza para que quedara en mis rodillas.

-Renesmee….Renesmee despierta-

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Hija!-grito Bella acercándose a Renesmee.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevo la mano en la frente, la cual se encontraba roja e hinchada, al igual que su mejilla y su labio sangraba un poco.

-¿Qué…?-abrió sus ojos y se intento levantar, pero lo que al parecer fue un mareo, se lo impidió,-¡Edrick! Edrick, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto desesperada.

Quería buscar a mi hijo pero Alice actuó rápido y corrió hacia la segunda planta. Yo acaricie las heridas de Renesmee y también trate de tranquilizarla. Alice bajo con la mirada hacia el piso, se detuvo en el ultimo escalón, ahí supe que algo andaba mal.

-Edrick…Edick no esta-

**¡Jane se llevo a Edrick! Se salieron con la suya los Vulturis nuevamente! ¿Qué hara Alec y Renesmee para tenerlo de vuelta? **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga y me encanta saber su opinión! Esta historia esta a punto de terminar, tal vez solo haya un capitulo mas antes del prologo, o tal vez suba el prologo la siguiente semana, aun no lo se. Pero en el comienzo del siguiente capi les dire que es ;)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas! Besos! Espero actualizar el próximo viernes puntual ;) ya saben que las quiero muchisisissisisisimo! Y mas que eso!**


	35. Chapter 35 Muerte

"**Muerte"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Aquí estoy un viernes con ustedes, por fin actualizando puntual ;) estoy, pero…super emocionada, emocionadísima, de traerles un capi mas de esta historia! Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, no tengo como agradecérselos lindas, mil gracias :) ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tal vez este seria el ultimo capi de la historia? Bueno, lo estuve pensando y decidi hacer un capitulo mas antes del final que es este **

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Ainaak**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**DENNIS**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos esos lindos reviews, en serio que me alegran demasiado, me dejan con una enorme sonrisa :D gracias hermosas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-¿Qué?-grito Renesmee con lagrimas en los ojos,-¿Cómo que no esta?-sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, trato de levantarse pero un mareo la ataco por lo cual no pudo hacer mas que llorar,-Alec, nuestro hijo…tengo que ir por el, tengo que saber donde se lo llevo Jane-

-¿Jane estuvo aquí?-pregunte arrugando mi frente, ¡Claro! Por eso no estaba con la guardia, sabia que íbamos a formar una estrategia para que Renesmee y Edrick estuvieran a salvo, empezando por no llevarlos al claro.

-Si-asintió entre sollozos,-peleamos, ella se quería llevar a Edrick, pero yo se lo impedí. De lo único que me acuerdo es que ella se zafo de mi agarre y me golpeo en la cabeza, después de eso perdí el conocimiento-me miro,-Alec, ella le puede hacer algo-

-No, no lo hará-me levante dejando a Renesmee con su mama, la cual la lleno de atención,- iré a buscar a Jane y a mi hijo-dije decidido viendo a Edward.

-Voy contigo-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No-me negué,-lo mejor será que vaya solo, ella me quiere a mi-susurre sin penarlo,-y que mejor manera de chantajearme que llevándose a mi hijo-

-No sabemos lo que te puedan hacer los Vulturis-insistió Edward.

-Edward, esto va mas allá que el capricho por que los Vulturis tengan a mi hijo. Esto es obra de Jane, ella…-dude un poco,-ella quiere que estemos juntos. Jane, mi hermana, no me quiere de la misma forma…ella me ama de diferente manera-pude notar como los ojos de Edward se abrían como platos,-por eso planeo todo esto, por eso les dijo a los Vulturis sobre Edrick, ella no es tonta. Pero ya habrá mas tiempo de explicarles todo con detalle, ahora tengo que ir por mi hijo-

Y sin dejar que alguien dijera una palabra, emprendí mi viaje por el bosque, deberá esperarme en alguna parte, pero no sabia por donde empezar, además de la idea de que tal vez ella ya esta en Volterra con mi hijo. Pero no me importaría arriesgarme, entrar al castillo, ni siquiera me importaría quedarme con ellos, siendo parte de la guardia por toda la eternidad, con tal de que Edrick no tuviera que pasar por esto. El tenia que crecer como un Cullen, lejos de tanta maldad, de la maldad que los Vulturis le pudieran enseñar, Edrick tenia que crecer lleno de amor, de enseñanzas buenas que lo harán un hombre de bien y mas que eso, tenia que crecer cerca de su madre.

Estuve a punto de darme la media vuelta y correr hacia Volterra, no había otra opción y no se me ocurría a donde mas podría ir Jane, pero una esencia hizo que me detuviera detenidamente. Era mi hijo, estaba cerca de aquí, pero aunque agudice mi oído no se oía ni un ruido, salvo por el de algunos animales, baje mi mirada y ahí pude ver la cobija azul de mi hijo, arrugé mi frente al tiempo que me hincaba para tomarla en mis manos. Esto era una pista que estoy seguro Jane me estaba mandando, seguí corriendo en la misma dirección, hasta que me detuve en seco al final del bosque.

Jane sostenía a Edrick mirando hacia el horizonte, viendo como el Sol se escondía entre algunas montañas, dándole a este paisaje un tono anaranjado, haciéndolo ver nostálgico. Se encontraba parada cerca del acantilado mas alto, en cuanto olio mi esencia, aunque estaba seguro que ya sabia que estaba ahí, se dio media vuelta para verme con una sonrisa que yo no le pude devolver, después de todo el daño que me había hecho, no sabia como podía seguir mirándome a los ojos.

**(Play: Going under de Evanescence)**

-Alec-su sonrisa se engrandeció cuando pronuncio mi nombre,-Edrick y yo te estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo, te tardaste mucho-hizo un puchero.

-Aquí estoy Jane, ahora por favor, dame a mi hijo-le dije suavemente mientras extendía mis brazos con cautela, no quería que lastimara a Edrick. Ella vio mis manos por unos segundos antes de ver a mi pequeño.

-No-se negó,-el ah estado muy tranquilo en mis brazos-volvió a sonreír,-no ah llorado para nada, me quiere-tomo su manita y la acaricio.

-Pero yo soy su padre, por favor…te lo ruego Jane, dámelo -volví a insistir.

-¿Cómo esta Renesmee?-cambio el tema,-le dije que no se metiera conmigo, que lo que le iba a hacer le iba a ser mas daño que los golpes que le di-volteo hacia el acantilado, lo cual me puso los nervios de punta,-y lo que lo digo lo cumplo-susurro.

-No hagas algo de lo que después de puedas arrepentir hermana-

-¡No me llames hermana!-grito con furia,-tu y yo dejamos de ser hermanos cuando fuimos convertidos en vampiros, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?-su respiración se agito.

-Pero nosotros sabemos lo que somos, siempre seremos hermanos-

-No, no ya no somos nada, nada nos une. Alec, ¿Por qué no me dejas amarte? Porque no vienes conmigo y olvidas todo…todo este amor por esa hibrida. Olvídate de todo y ven conmigo, vivamos juntos-no solo su voz me rogaba eso, también pude ver que en sus ojos había desesperación y esperanza porque aceptara.

-No puedo, ahora ellos son mi familia-mire con ternura a Edrick el cual veía a Jane con esos ojos azules.

-¿Lo dices por Edrick? Podemos llevárnoslo, el vivirá bien con nosotros…seremos como sus padres. Sabré cuidarlo bien-

-Hermana, lo siento, no puedo irme contigo. Me condenarías a una eterna infelicidad-fui sincero con ella. Jane me vio con rabia, sus ojos carmesí flameaban, y en un movimiento rápido estiro sus brazos con Edrick hacia el acantilado. Sin poder evitarlo di un paso y estire mi brazo ante el miedo de lo que Jane pudiera hacer, quería que me fuera con ella a como diera lugar.

-¡Entonces dile adiós a tu pequeño Edrick!-grito y por como me miraba estoy seguro que seria capaz de hacerlo, no tendría piedad de arrojarlo hacia el acantilado por venganza, y lo mas macabro, se vengaría con un pequeño angelito que no tenia la culpa de absolutamente nada.

-¡Jane no!-grite ante la desesperación,-espera…-baje mi cabeza,-esta bien, tu ganas, estoy dispuesto a irme contigo. Pero deja a Edrick…deja a mi hijo y te doy mi palabra que me iré contigo-

Aquellas palabras fueron las mas difíciles que eh podido decir en toda mi existencia, seré el prisionero de mi hermana, la cual me amaba no como hermano, sino como hombre. Estaría condenado a la infelicidad y a las ganas de estar con mi hijo y con la mujer que me enseño lo que era el amor, y cada día tendría que aguantar esa ansiedad por salir corriendo y estar con ellos, solo por salvar a Edrick.

-¿En serio? Por fin aceptaste-se acerco a mi con alegría,-no te arrepentirás Alec, te voy a hacer feliz, muy feliz. Veras que solo será cuestión de tiempo, y con mi amor, te olvidaras de todo esto, de Edrick, de la hibrida, de esta vida. Me amaras a mi, serás solo mío y yo…-cerro sus ojos,-yo siempre seré tuya-

Suavemente llevo su mano derecha hacia mi mejilla y con la derecha seguía sosteniendo a Edrick, yo solo baje la mirada, ya había firmado mi sentencia de muerte, lentamente Jane comenzó a acercarse a mi aun con los ojos cerrados, yo no me moví, me quede congelado y espere a que sus labios chocaran contra los míos. Sus labios eran suaves, carnosos, se sentían como la mas fina tela, como una pluma, con temor Jane comenzó a mover de forma lenta sus labios contra los míos algo que yo no hice. Sentí un escalofrió cuando comenzó a hacer eso, ¡era mi hermana! Se alejo de mí con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Había esperado esto por tanto tiempo Alec-trago saliva,-esto es estar en el paraíso-

-Vámonos ya, dejemos a Edrick con los Cullen-sugerí.

-Los maestros lo quieren, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso. Lo importante es que recapacitaste, y quieres estar conmigo, para eso vine, para convencerte-

Volteé hacia el bosque donde pude ver una figura, me alarme, pero trate de disimular mi sorpresa cuando vi a Edward Cullen escondido detrás de los arboles, veía fijamente a mi hermana, y cuando volvió a ver a mi, asintió. Tenia que distraer a Jane, no se podía dar cuenta que había un Cullen espiándonos, tratando no solo de salvar a Edrick, también a mi.

-Puedo…puedo cargar a mi hijo-pedí suavemente.

-Si, si claro-me lo entrego de forma rápida y con alegría.

Acaricie la mejilla de mi hijo quien tomo mi dedo fuerte y no lo soltó. Sonreí abiertamente ante ese gesto y lo mire detenidamente, Edrick era inteligente, y sin que me lo esperara también sonrió alegre cuando me vio, eso derritió mi corazón, no los dejaría, no sacrificaría todos estos hermosos momentos.

-Te ves tan bien cargando a Edrick. Te ves aun mejor de padre-

-Jane….tienes razón, fui un tonto. Pensé que amaba a Renesmee, pero en realidad, todo fue solo una ilusión, un capricho. Tu hiciste darme cuenta que, siempre sentí algo por ti, solo que no quería aceptarlo-dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Alec…. ¿hablas en serio?-abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Si-y sin mas la acerque a mi y le di un apasionado beso, el cual ella acepto, llevo sus manos hacia espalda y me acerco mas a ella. Abrí mis ojos para ver si aun se encontraba Edward y ahí seguía viéndonos cautelosamente, le hice una señal con mi mirada y aleje a Jane de forma repentina. Edward salió del bosque junto con Renesmee y Alice quien me quito a Edrick de los brazos a velocidad vampírica y desapareció por el bosque. Jane se puso en posición de ataque mientras nos veía a todos con enojo, Renesmee comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin importarle lo que le pudiera hacer.

-¡Me mentiste Alec!-grito sin voltearme.

Yo no respondí, estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero Renesmee fue más rápida y fue ella quien se abalanzo sobre mi hermana, comenzó a golpearla sin importarle absolutamente nada. Eso era algo que no conocía de Renesmee, aquel lado salvaje que guardaba, por fuera parecía una dulce niña que no le haría daño a nadie, pero ahora que la veía, tendría que retirar lo que eh dicho. Antes de que Jane comenzara a golpear a Renesmee, Edward la tomo por los brazos en un ágil movimiento mientras Renesmee se levantaba.

-Esto…es por mi hijo-apretó su mandíbula mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Renesmee se sacudió la mano a causa del dolor que le había causado el golpe,-y esto…es por querer quitarme a Alec, el es solo mío-y sin mas volvió a golpearla.

Jane hizo un movimiento que nadie de nosotros vio venir, lo cual hizo que Edward saliera volando golpeándose con un árbol. Me vio por unos escasos segundos antes de caminar hacia Renesmee y tomarla por el cuello, pero eso ya era suficiente, no dejaría que le hiciera daño al amor de mi vida enfrente de mí. Le quite la mano bruscamente del cuello de Renesmee y me puse frente a ella, protegiéndola de Jane, la cual me vio con enojo, asintió después de unos segundos y sin mas comenzamos a pelear. Habíamos tenido el mismo entrenamiento, así que no era difícil adivinar cuales serian sus formas de atacar y yo también sabia como pelear y defenderme. En un movimiento Jane me tomo por el saco y me aventó arrastrándome por el suelo, lo cual ensucio mi saco de tierra. Me levante a velocidad vampírica cuando ella corría para abalanzarse sobre mi, la esquive difícilmente pero no la deje ir, en lugar de hacer eso, la tome por el cuello fuertemente, dejándola casi inmóvil.

-No te atreverías Alec-dijo Jane.

-No me pongas a prueba-

-Yo en verdad te amaba, no aprovechaste todo el amor que te tengo-

-Tu sabias que yo no te veía como mujer Jane, nunca lo hice y nunca podría hacerlo-

-¿Me vas a matar?-pregunto yendo directo al grano.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho… ¿me preguntas eso?-arrugé mi frente.

-Soy tu hermana-solté una sonrisa irónica.

-Tu lo has dicho muchas veces, el lazo que nos unía se rompió el día que nos convirtieron…así que, ya no eres mi hermana, no eres nada mío -cerré mis ojos antes de escuchar un crujido. El cuerpo sin vida de Jane había caído al suelo, avente su cabeza, la cual se encontraba en mis manos.

**Lindas lectoras…espero que les haya gustado este capi :) y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión. Este es el penúltimo capitulo hermosas, si, no pensé que esta historia terminaría tan rápido, les admito que tengo muchas nostalgia. El próximo viernes subiré el ultimo capi de esta historia hermosas.**

**Espero no fallarles, y que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan para poder actualizar a tiempo el próximo viernes hermosas.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos….no se pierdan el final!**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisisisisisisismooooo!**


	36. Chapter 36 Fin

"**Fin"**

**Hola hermosas! Si, lo se….se que ahorita quieren ahorcarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y por eso les pido mil disculpas **** mis razones la dejare al final de este capi hermosas. Ahora, vengo con una felicidad…enorme, estoy super feliz de regresar con un nuevo capi en esta historia.**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Ainaak**

**Dennis**

**Luly**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio no saben como me alegran el dia, como me animan hermosas, en verdad miles y miles de gracias!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Alec POV.

**(Play: Radioactive de Imagine Dragons)**

**(N/A: Comenzar cuando el coro del principio finalice)**

El aire golpeo mi cara de forma brusca y repentina, despeino mi cabello de forma traviesa e hizo que cerrara mis ojos por unos escasos segundos, después de eso, todo se quedo en completo silencio. Nadie omitía palabra alguna, y yo no quise bajar la mirada, no quería enfrentarme con aquella realidad, no quería ver el cuerpo sin vida de Jane. Desvié mi mirada hacia el mar, con la intención de no ver a nadie en estos momentos, las violentas olas chocaban con las rocas, lo cual hacia un ruido un tanto agradable para mis oídos, era relajante de alguna manera.

Los Cullen salieron de entre los arboles de forma silenciosa y Alice trataba de tranquilizar a Edrick, arrullándolo suavemente. Volteé a verlos y pude ver su expresión seria, después bajaron la mirada y esta vez su mirada transmitía pena, yo solo pude tragar saliva. Aunque lo que paso hace algunos minutos estaban estampados en mi mente, no podía creer que yo haya hecho eso. Había matado al único familiar que había tenido durante este tiempo, el único familiar de mi vida humana.

-Tenemos que quemar el cuerpo-hablo Alice suavemente, Edward asintió pesadamente.

Y si, era un cobarde, porque eso no quería hacerlo yo. Así que solo desvié mi mirada nuevamente hacia el horizonte, sin responder, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Alec-su voz de ángel hizo que mis músculos se relajaran automáticamente. Sentí su mano en mi hombro izquierdo y si calidez quemo la parte de mi piel donde había puesto su mano, me debatía entre voltear a verla o seguir en esta posición,-lo siento, se que ella significa mucho para ti-susurro.

Trague saliva, Renesmee tenia razón. Los momentos mas duros y difíciles de mi vida los había pasado con Jane, ella nunca se había alejado de mi lado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando éramos humanos y estábamos a punto de ser quemados vivos. Aun escondidos le susurraba a mi hermana que huyera, que se alejara, le dije que yo estaría bien, aunque no iba a ser así, pero ella solo se aferro a mi mano apretándola fuertemente, callando los sollozos para que no pudieran saber donde estábamos escondidos.

Cuando desperté después de haber obtenido la inmortalidad, lo primero que fui fue su cara relajada, se encontraba acostada al lado mío. Y cuando despertó, desconoció a todos, desconoció el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pero no a mi…nunca a mi, cuando me vio con esos ojos carmesí supe que seguía siendo la misma Jane tímida y inocente que siempre había conocido, sabia que ella era mi hermana a pesar de que no fuéramos humanos. Siempre me protegió, aunque bien sabíamos que podía defenderme solo, claro que para ese entonces todavía no habíamos descubierto mi don, pero el de Jane si. Y al verme indefenso, solo con el poco entrenamiento que había obtenido, Jane seguía a mi lado, cuidándome.

Decidí voltear para ver a Renesmee y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos con una expresión triste y yo solo cerré mis ojos dejando caer el peso de mi cara en sus frágiles y cálidas manitas. Se sintió tan bien hacer eso, me transmitió tanta paz y supe que estaba en casa, que siempre lo estaría con ella y que no importaba quien soy o de donde viniera, no importaba lo que hizo conocernos, ella me amaba y ahora seria mi ángel, cuidándome y protegiéndome.

Jane fue mi hermana y siempre lo será, estará en este corazón muerto que no palpita mas, pero que siente, que ama, que sufre…y que perdona. Si, después de todo, perdono a mi hermana, y se que Renesmee estará de acuerdo en esa decisión. Siempre la quise y estará presente en mi mente todos los días de mi existencia, aun después de el tormento por el que nos hizo pasar, aun después de quererme y de amarme con intensidad aunque ambos sabíamos que eso estaba mal, que éramos hermanos, que aunque ya no teníamos sangre en nuestro cuerpo, seguía existiendo ese lazo invisible que nos hacía hermanos, que nos hacia familia. Que no importaba que estuviéramos muertos, que ya no fuéramos humanos, el simple hecho de que la misma madre nos haya dado a luz, eso nos haría hermanos por siempre.

-¿Qué sucedió…?-el resto de los Cullen llegaron después, Esme se quedo sin palabras al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Jane, se tapo la boca con sus manos y todos voltearon a verme,-Alec…-

-Abuela-Renesmee la interrumpió,-¿Por qué no hablamos en otro momento?-

Esme solo asintió y de dedico una sonrisa cálida, Renesmee me tomo del brazo y juntos caminamos para adentrarnos en el bosque, escuche el sonido del fuego quemando el cuerpo de mi hermana a los segundos siguientes.

**(1 año después)**

Renesmee POV.

Aunque para mí un año es bastante tiempo, sabia que para un vampiro no lo era, y que los recuerdos y sentimientos no pasan ni se olvidan. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar donde Jane trato de llevarse a mis dos grandes amores, a las dos personas mas valiosas en mi vida, solté un suspiro involuntario mientras una fresca briza golpeaba mi cara y jugaba con mis cabellos.

-Te extraño hermana-volteé a ver a Alec, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Después de mantenernos en silencio por unos minutos mas, Alec abrió los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa rápidamente, le sonreí de la misma manera después deposite el ramo de rosas blancas en el suelo y entrelace mi mano con la suya.

-Te amo-dijo Alec mientras rodeaba mi cintura, lo cual me puso nerviosa, cosa que era usual cada vez que Alec rozaba aunque sea la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

-Y yo te amo mas-respondí respirando agitadamente lo cual Alec noto y hizo riera por lo bajo, sabia como ponerme así, nerviosa, tímida y seguía haciéndolo porque sabia que me gustaba, comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente pero unos aplausos y aquella risita irónica hizo que nos separáramos al instante.

-¡Bravo, bravo! Así que los tortolitos quieren su privacidad para darse unos….piquitos-se burlo mi tío Emmett imitando a un ave, tratando de hacer su boca como el pico de un pájaro.

-Callate tio-le dije con la voz cansada.

-No me digan que ya están planeando darle un hermanito a Edrick-

-¡Claro que no!-respondí rápidamente, sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

-Pues si es así-siguió mi tío Emmett, ignorando mi comentario,-creo que tienen que comenzar a practicar. Aunque…-soltó una risita,-creo que no hace falta que se los diga-alzo una ceja de forma picara.

Solté un suspiro, con mi tío Emmett nadie podía, pero ahora no me dejaría esta vez, asi que camine lentamente.

-Así como tú con mi tía Rosalie-susurre con una sonrisa para darle unas palmaditas en su hombro derecho.

Seguí caminando sin voltearlo a ver, escuche la risa de Alec detrás de mi y después sentí su fría mano en mi espalda baja. Caminamos a paso humano hasta el claro donde mi familia se encontraba reunida, sonreí abiertamente al ver a mi familia así. Finalmente vivíamos en paz, al parecer los Vulturis no nos volverían a hacer mas daño, ni siquiera han intentado venir por Edrick, después de lo que sucedió con su mas preciada joya, Jane, al parecer Aro no quiso arriesgar a ningún miembro de su guardia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte viendo a Alec mientras arrugaba mi frente.

-Bien-respondió simplemente.

-Alec, te conozco, y estoy hablando de…-dude unos segundos,-de haber ido donde sucedió…ya sabes-

-Amor, se perfectamente a que te referías. Y me siento bien-sonrió llevando su mano hacia mi mentón,-no olvidare a mi hermana, siempre la recordare, pero los tengo a ustedes-desvió su mirada para ver a un sonriente Edrick en los brazos de mi abuela.

Caminamos hacia donde mi familia se encontraba, y aunque quise cargar a mi hijo, mi familia no me dejo querían seguir mimándolo y haciéndolo reír. Y no se los negué, ellos lo amaban y no hacia falta que lo dijeran, sus hechos hablaban por si solos, ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas por salvar a Edrick de los Vulturis, así como lo habían hecho conmigo.

Abrace a Alec para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, para sentir su frialdad aquella que me hacia sentir segura, me hacia sentir que estaba en casa. Inhale ese aroma que me enloquecía y me llevaba a otro mundo, después de todo lo que habíamos pasados, por fin podía tener la tranquilidad de abrazarlo como ahora, sabiendo que nada nos separaría jamás. El grito de Edrick hizo que nos separáramos, nuestro pequeño estiraba sus manos hacia nosotros, sonreí al igual que Alec mientras caminábamos para quedar frente a el. Edrick apretó el saco de su padre cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, haciendo que Alec lo cargara, camino con el por el claro, señalándole algunas aves, los arboles, y nuestro inteligente niño imitaba a su padre.

Me dio nostalgia cuando ambos voltearon a verme, cada vez Edrick se parecía mas a Alec, tenia sus mismos ojos de cuando Alec era humano, eso hasta su hermana me lo había dicho. Su cabello era idéntico, y ni hablar de el tono de su piel, aunque Edrick era humano, su piel era pálida como la de un vampiro, nadie podía negar que eran padre e hijo.

Alec bajo a Edrick tomando solamente sus manitas, se inclino y Edrick comenzó a dar unos pasitos, se encontraba nervioso, y aunque no había sido la primera vez que había dado unos pasos así, era una experiencia nueva cada vez que volvía a caminar. Se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa, rápidamente me incline para extender mis manos hacia el con una enorme sonrisa, el rio y sus ojitos se le iluminaron. Trague saliva, Alec comenzó a deshacerse del agarre de Edrick, lentamente fue quitando sus manos para que nuestro hijo pudiera aprender a caminar solo, y aunque quería correr y cargarlo, temiendo que fuera a caerse, supe detenerme esta vez, solo seguí extendiendo mis manos hacia Edrick.

Y como si unos hilos invisibles lo sostuvieran esta vez, Edrick siguió caminando sin la ayuda de su padre, sus pasitos eran cortos pero rápidos a la misma vez, sus ojos solamente se enfocaban en los míos y su alegría nunca desaparecía. Era aun tan pequeño para saber que había dado un paso muy grande, que ya no era aquel bebito recién nacido, seguía necesitando de el cuidado de sus padres, pero hizo hacerme reflexionar que crecía con cada día que pasaba, lento, pero lo hacia. Cada día me asombraba su inteligencia y las ganas tan grandes de vivir, disfrutaba hasta del más mínimo detalle.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas después de verlo caminar hacia mí, hasta que dejo caer su peso en mis manos las cuales seguían ahí, esperando para recibirlo. Me levante con el en mis brazos, y lo apreté suavemente hacia mi, mis manos sintieron la frialdad del cuerpo de mi hijo, pero mi corazón sentía la del suyo.

…

**(Play: The first time ever I saw your face de Celine Dion)**

-Creo que por fin nos hacia falta una luna de miel decente, ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Alec alzando su ceja.

-Tienes razón-sonreí rozando mi nariz con la suya.

La música era lenta y mis oídos disfrutaba la melodía, el baile era lento, dando cortos pasos, haciéndolo aun mas romántica. La suave mejilla de Alec rozaba la mía, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo cada vez que lo hacia, aunque tenia unos guantes negros que me llegaban hasta los codos, su frialdad se escabullía por la tela hasta llegar a la palma de mi mano.

El plan de la luna de miel no fue idea de ninguno de los dos, si no idea de mi tío Emmett. Y en cuanto mi tia Alice escucho sobre eso, no dudo en hacer planes sin ni siquiera consultarnos a nosotros, y ahora, nos encontrábamos en un crucero hacia Paris, según ella, quería hacerlo romántico. Y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, mi familia decidió que era justo alejarnos un tiempo y tratar de olvidar aquellos amargos momentos.

Claro que fue un problema conmigo ya que no me quería alejar de Edrick, era aun muy pequeño para dejarlo solo. Pero ni eso pudo salvarnos a Alec y a mi del capricho de mi tía Alice, ella argumentaba que mi familia sabría cuidarlo muy bien, ya que lo habían hecho conmigo y sin haber tenido experiencia alguna. A lo cual yo solo pude aceptar, sabia perfectamente que cuidarían a mi hijo como su mas preciado tesoro, no se apartarían de el ni por un segundos.

El frio aliento de Alec en mi cuello fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos, solté un suspiro involuntario y me aleje unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos, aquellos lentes de contacto café oscuro combinaban perfectamente con su cabello además de darle un toque misterioso a su mirada. Me vio con intensidad, lo cual me debilito, tuve que apretar su saco a la altura de sus hombros al sentir como mis pies perdían fuerza. Varias chicas volteaban a verlo involuntariamente, y algunas mas quisieron comenzar una platica con el mientras yo estaba descuidada, pero el simplemente las ignoraba o fingía no entender el idioma.

-Ya viste como te miran todas las chicas-susurre en oído con un toque de celos.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado-

-No finjas Alec, lo sabes perfectamente-

-Y tu, ¿acaso nos has visto como los chicos desvían sus miradas hacia ti?-me apego un poco mas hacia el.

-¿A mi? Alec por favor-reí nerviosa.

-Y quien no lo haría-ignoro mi comentario,-pero eres solo mía Renesmee, estoy agradecido con la vida por que te hayas cruzado en mi camino-

-Yo también, aunque no hayan sido en las mejores circunstancias-

-En eso tienes razón querida….estuvimos obligados a amar a una persona que ni siquiera conocíamos-

-Pero el destino ya tenia algo preparado, de alguna manera tenia que unir a dos almas gemelas-pegue mi frente con la de el.

Alec no dijo nada, me miro por unos momentos, poniéndome nerviosa y haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Después de estar perdido en mi mirada, ambos comenzamos a acercarnos hasta sentir nuestros aliento chocar en la cara.

-¿Es este nuestro final feliz?-susurro Alec cerrando sus ojos.

-Este es Alec, este es-volví a repetir para después estampar mis labios en los de el suavemente.

Quien iba a decir que aquel vampiro al que por un tiempo fue la persona que más odiaba en el mundo se convertiría en lo más importante en mi vida. Ese vampiro de quien detestaba cada beso, cada caricia que me daba, el ahora era mi razón de vivir, el ahora es el padre de mi hijo, esa criaturita que quiero con todo mi corazón. Nunca supe la razón por la cual los Vulturis habían ganado, nunca supe porque tuve que tomar aquella difícil decisión de irme a Volterra por mi propia voluntad, con tal de que no los Vulturis no le hicieran daño a mi familia. Pero ahora que veía a Alec a los ojos, al sentir su fría y dura piel contra la mía, al ver a Edrick dormir tranquilamente….ahí veía claramente la respuesta que me hice hace tiempo, y la repuesta era…..ellos.

**Hermosas lectoras….finalmente ah llegado el final de esta historia. Y aunque no lo crean, en serio que hasta las lagrimas se me salieron cuando termine de escribir el capi, créanme que extrañare escribir un nuevo capitulo en esta historia lindas :'(**

**Las razones por las cuales no actualice los pasados viernes fue por un problema serio personal que tuve y en esos momentos no tenia cabeza para nada, solamente para resolver ese problema que gracias a Dios termino siendo un chiste de muy mal gusto, pero que si me asusto demasiado.**

**Pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena lindas y también espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi, ya saben que un review me anima y deja con una enorme sonrisa **** no me cansare de agradecerles por todo el apoyo, por todos los reviews que siempre me hacían feliz, porque siempre leia cada uno de sus reviews y lo seguire haciendo si ustedes me siguen dando la oportunidad.**

**No me despido hermosas, ya que todavía tengo una historia mas que terminar, asi que las invito a leer Seduciendo al amor. Nos vemos muy pronto hermosas!**

**Las quiero muchooooooooo!**

**Besos y cuídense mucho!**


End file.
